The Shaping of his Actions (On Hiatus)
by Fifteen Shots In The Dark
Summary: Sasuke feels that he has no meaning to his life after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he sets out to find it with the arrival of three unexpected companions. They find the magical world of Fiore, where his new adventure begins. Sasuke Centric, please check out ShadowofheartsXIII original, "Seeking Answers".
1. Prologue

**Just want you guys to know, that I have been writing for a long time; though I haven't had much opportunity to post on Fan Fiction yet. This is not the original story; all credit goes completely to ShadowofheartsXIII. This is the original story is called, "Seeking Answers" by** **ShadowofheartsXIII.**

* * *

Prologue

The morning sun was blazing over Konoha. The children were running all over the place, exploring, finding new things to play with. The girls in the village were loyally following Naruto around the village, even some of the boys too; though for different reasons, training reasons. Anbu were running across the rooftops, spying, protecting. Ninja getting up early to get to work, everything was so calm. It was all so very happy. For the first time in a very long history, the people of the Five Elemental Nations knew peace.

Sasuke observed every single detail, careful to absorb everything that he could. His raven black hair styled just like he had it in the Fourth Shinobi World War. His glossy black eyes gleaming in the whatever light there was. His clothing, a newly hand sewn grey T-Shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. The war only just ended, and he had been given a new arm from Tsunade; he was still to get used to the Hashirama cells. While this was all happening, he was just laying back lazily with a gourd of sake in his hand.

The light above him was flickering, and in a way, had a soothing electrical hum. His room a neat and tidy mess. Seemingly empty, yet somehow so cozy and warm.

"All I've been doing is going out with Naruto, partying, eating, drinking and dancing. I haven't met one person that I'm interested in," Sasuke moaned, "I only think about the good of the village; and I don't even need to. Is this what boredom feels like? What is there for me to do?!"

"Apart from training non-stop every single day, and anything essential; I would whole heartedly agree," A voice behind him said, revealing itself from the shadows to be Madara, "and yes, the women here aren't all that good now are they? But I have to say there were some really..."

"Hot ones, yes did you see the one in the tank top the other day?" A voice that was Indra's cut off, someone who was lying on the bed the whole time.

"Shame it's me who's living isn't it? You're both spirits and yet you care more about women than I do!" Sasuke spat.

There was a minute of silence as the three of them awkwardly thought of what to say next. The grinning Madara, the frowning Sasuke and the almost expressionless Indra.

"Do we really have nothing to do?" Inquired Madara, knowing very well what the answer was.

"… to the training grounds I guess." Grumbled a now very much expressionless Indra.

* * *

Sasuke had been training for few days now. Every once in a while, a group of villagers would come to observe; some scared and some inspired. Very few had been watching him from beginning to end, mostly fans or Anbu.

Finishing off, Sasuke teleported into the air using Chidori senbons and striking tens of targets. With a smooth landing, he looked up to see the two Uchiha spirits shaking their heads at him. Sasuke simply ignored them, walking deeper into the forest.

"Why is it me, that has to have you two warmongers looming over my shoulders? Couldn't you have used your Spiritual Link Jutsu on another descendent? Someone that might actually need it! And why the hell did you have to come along Madara?!" Sasuke wailed.

Also a few days ago, the two spirits had contacted him at some point, Indra and Madara.

Indra stared at his reincarnation, "Because if I don't, I won't know if the clan survives. Madara for the same reason."

Madara rolled his eyes, "My spirit was still fresh, and I just couldn't resist this calling. The afterlife is boring. I thought you'd be more interesting, though that might not be the case. But also because I need to make sure that the clan I hold dear actually survives. I know what I did was wrong, I need to make sure that you don't repeat my mistakes. Besides you need our wisdom, we've both lived for a very long time."

"You both also died for a very long time, you two seem braindead."

"We can't get too far from you otherwise we'd fade away. Because of your Sharingan, you're the only one who can see us," stated Indra, ignoring Sasukes' comment, "I need to know that you two have forgiven each other and can move along. And like he said, the afterlife is boring. I don't really want to see my brother Ashura. Madara and I have caused you so much trouble. I started the cycle of hatred, and Madara the Infinite Tsukuyomi; I just hope you don't mind having us around, so I ask you again; do you forgive us?"

Sasuke smirked and stopped almost immediately, "I forgive both of you. We're the same person after all..."

"Yes... we all failed against Ashura and his reincarnations." Madara said smugly.

Sasuke and Indra turned around, veins popping all over their bodies; the memories of their battles still fresh in their minds. The Avenger then proceeded to give Madara an ugly look. After a little while, the three of them burst into hysterical laughter.

Sasuke wiping away his tears, finally attempting to break the silence then said, "So what's next?" Looking up to the first Uchiha and the Co-Founder of the leaf Village.

Indra looked to Madara, who looked back with a blank stare, he turned back to his descendent, "Got nothing, you?" He replied.

Sasuke pondered on the question for a while, resting against the trunk of a tree. After a few minutes he stood back up, a rather intense look on his face returning to him. "I got something..."

* * *

"This is my time to say goodbye. I'm leaving for good." The wind flowing through the avenger's hair, his blasé tone cool and smooth. He stood at the gates of the Konoha, the many trees bending to the strong winds. With him was the rest of team 7.

"Sasuke... are you serious? Wait no... you... why? Where? How do you mean?" Naruto blubbered, his face distorted with confusion and sadness.

"I'm to travel the world, to find what I need to find," his fist clenching as he talked, "after everything that has happened, I can't stay in a society where I am only seen as a weapon. This is likely the last time you'll see me."

Sakura had tears welling in his eyes, "You c-can't go! Not again! Not again..." She ran at Sasuke; wrapping her arms around him, her tears wetting his cloak. "After everything... Sasuke please..."

Sai gave an understanding smile. Kakashi said nothing, instead reaching his hand out, a single tear rolling down his cheek. The sixth Hokage wanted nothing more than a handshake from his favourite pupil. As Sakura was gently pulled away by Sai, Sasuke hesitantly shook his teachers' hand. He could feel the Kakashi's tears, ready to burst out at any moment. Holding strong, he kept a passive look on his face. His right hand fumbling, his heart so torn at the moment.

Naruto smiled and put a hand on the avengers' shoulder, "I guess it's time for me to let go... isn't it? You come back and visit... you god damn fool..." With that, the fox turned around and slowly walked off; clearly trying to hide his tears.

The avenger turned around, the two Uchiha spirits following him side by side. They continued without uttering a single word, they walked for about half an hour before stopping when they felt the presence of Anbu leaving them.

Madara frowned at Sasuke, "So then Sasuke, Indra and I have decided on something on our own; it's about your little plan to travel around." He looked to Indra and nodded.

Indra who was waiting for the signal then activated his Rinnegan, as did Madara. "You want to see the world; you won't find much. With the Fourth Shinobi Great War finishing so soon, there's no wondering how many people would be hostile towards you. That's when Madara and I decided, that we should open a dimensional portal to another world. On top of that, instead of having two dead people to keep you company; it would be better if we got somebody with the same ideals as you. Somebody... that could also see us. Somebody understanding. Somebody looking for the same thing you are."

Madara smirked, "Fortunately, he has already agreed." As he finished saying that, a portal behind him opened.

Sasuke smirked softly, "He? Is there really somebody out there that's like that?"

Time seemed to slow, as a man walked out from the portal. He wore a white and blue robe, a tight purple rope to keep the two parts of it together; the Uchiha symbol on the back of the robe. Raven black hair, three Tomoe Sharingan, Orochimarus' sword of Kusanagi in hand.

Madara laughed, arms crossed, "I'd like to introduce you, to Sasuke..."

The other Sasuke nodded, a frown marring his face, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

The two living Uchiha stared at each other awkwardly. The four of them were sitting around a campfire, the moon had taken the place of the sun; and nightfall swiftly struck the land.

Madara's eyes darted left and right, an agonized look planted in his face, "So as to not confuse each other, Indra and I have decided to call you Ryou Uchiha."

Ryou crossed his legs to get more comfortable, and gave the avenger a stern look, "Hn... Ryou, to unite and to cooperate huh? That is a good name, if I must say. I have to ask, about the differences between me and Sasuke; one must first understand who they are working with."

Indra opened his eyes as he had them closed for most of the conversation, he had a rather languid look about him at the moment, "Sasuke here, has the Eternal Mangekyou and a six Tomoe Rinnegan; he mostly made the same decisions as you, and lost just like you."

Ryou slumped over a bit, a look of relief crossed his face. Sasuke looking surprised, and eventually did the same. At this moment, the feeling of awkwardness was beginning to disperse. Indra giggled a little, the look of life returning to his bored face.

"Sasuke here," Indra continued, "after defeating Kaguya with Naruto and the rest; also had a final battle with him. Unlike you, who wasn't able to keep the tailed beasts from helping Naruto; he used his Rinnegan to control them and sealed them in a Chibaku Tensei before the fight. Later in the fight using all that chakra to put inside his Susanno. Eventually losing one arm just like his rival, the two fought to a stalemate; though he lost because he admitted use of the tailed beast chakra unfortunately. Shame that. You on the other hand, had to have both of your arms replaced. You were not powerful enough to defeat Naruto, especially when he had help from all the tailed beasts. Even so, you did not give up so easily. It was still rather close, what you did was pure genius either way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his face deadpan, "What abilities do you have, and what did you do exactly against Naruto?"

Ryou nodded, and crossed his arms, "You see, after I killed Itachi; I didn't get the Mangekyou Sharingan. Evidently, that best friend position belonged to Naruto. Meaning I couldn't unlock it. At this point, Obito took me in; explained everything to me... so on and so on. Orochimaru had been betrayed by Kabuto in this world instead of me, so I then summoned Orochimaru through somebody who had the curse mark, he then gifted me two curse marks to replace the one I lost. Willingly, I had him transplant part of him into me. So that I could better use his abilities, as well as have him advise me or help me analyse situations. The Orochimaru in my world considered me a friend. He experimented on me, making me more flexible, immune to poison even training my genjutsu immunity; eventually he sent me on my way to Ryuchi cave. The negative effects from the curse marks were taken away by the strength of perfected sage mode, it was because of this knowledge, that it was the best option to learn sage mode. After learning sage mode, and all the techniques I wanted from Orochimaru. He then gave me his blade, and helped me learn wood release. The sage of six paths strengthened my perfected sage cursed seal and wood release. I also basically have one of orochimaru's eyes... as you can see." After finishing his sentence, he blinked his left eye; revealing the mix of a serpent's eye as well as a sage eye. The sage markings appearing on his face.

Sasuke was completely absorbed by this, almost having a vacant look on his face, "Wow..."

"You see; I have the cursed seal of heaven as well as the cursed seal of earth. With the stage two transformation. My Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Strength, Speed and Stamina may be even three four times greater than yours. Though you do have the much more superior Ocular Dojutsu. Effectively, with Orochimaru's survivability and healing; I was the closest thing to Hashirama there was, seeing as Orochimaru also had his cells. Which is where my wood release first stemmed from. Before I had six tenths Hashirama's power in all his abilities when I fought Naruto. With more of his cells, I have effectively gone to nine tenths on top of my own abilities. I passively absorb natural energy through my two curse marks; effectively giving me two transformations in the end. My first transformation in sage mode allows me to fly, the second lets me have an effective bone armour. I can switch between these whenever I want to. They both use individual chakra and share it when it is needed. If I do run out of sage mode chakra, I become a simple Uchiha who can't use Wood release; or my most powerful abilities aside from Kirin."

"And then?" Sasuke Inquired, giving his full attention.

"I had to rest a few minutes while he called over his tailed beast friends. That is how I lost against Naruto. He essentially had clones in Mount Myoboku, giving him chakra whenever he ran out; though he could only do that four times. I could not last much longer, as I was using wood release to suppress his nine tails chakra. Which as you can guess uses up a lot of chakra... even for me. When the other tailed beasts gave him all their chakra, it was effectively over; no wood release could suppress that. So I used the eight branches technique to turn myself into a white eight headed snake hydra, and covered myself with wood armour in order to try and defeat him. In addition, I used wood release to get wood golem and the several hundred hands statue in order to defeat him. The ones just like Hashiramas'. After getting defeated and having both my arms effectively ripped off, I accepted the error in my ways and in the end... defeat. After getting two white zetsu arms, my wood release is now as strong as it can be. Only a little bit worse than Hashirama's. I have all of Hashirama's abilities except for one, his True Several Thousand Hands; his strongest technique essentially. I could only use the true several hundred hands, though that's not nearly as good as Wood Golem or the Wood Armoured Eight Branches Technique. And that's it. My fight with Naruto and my most powerful techniques. No need to explain yours, I had my Orochimaru fill me in on all the details while I was talking."

"Hn, that is certainly interesting; I could most certainly train with you to help refine and learn new techniques."

"I could teach you Mokuton: Wood Release if you want," said Ryou, grinning, "you should have some of the power that I do. All I have to do is unseal the cells in your arm so you can fall asleep immediately if you catch my drift."

"Yeah that'll be good. Hey Indra, Madara… What do you think?" Sasuke asked while turning his head to the two Uchiha Spirits. Sasuke being in high spirits due to being able to speak to somebody like himself.

Much to his surprise, he found them sitting down a couple of feet away using chakra to disturb an ants nest.

"…"

* * *

Madara had his arms crossed, a woeful expression on his face "How did you manage to make every one of our bloodline so bloody violent? He couldn't stop screaming at us all night, he only stopped when Ryou actually forcefully made him faint by releasing the Hashirama cells in his left arm."

Indra was standing next to him, also with a woeful look on his face and simply replied with, "Hn... Your fault."

"MY FAULT?!" Madara exclaimed, "I didn't make him that violent! Who was it that started the Curse of hatred?"

"I'm not the Uchiha who bloody disturbed the ants nest now was I?" Indra asked, now also turning to face Madara.

"You were the one who told me about it, why weren't you listening to him instead of looking at insects?"

"I'm a spirit, I only want something entertaining to happen!"

"We're not in a village now are we? There are no pretty girls to stare at! You should have gotten bored when we get into that other dimension!"

"Who says, that I the great Indra; would get bored in another bloody dimension?"

"And who thinks that somebody like the great Indra, can compare to the most powerful Uchiha in existence?"

A blade suddenly flew past their noses at lightning speed, there was then the thudding noise of multiple trees getting pulled out of their roots on impact. The long extended blade of the Kusanagi, which was only inches away from their faces, began to return to its original size. The sharp tip of the blade once again went past their faces, as it retracted back to Ryou. There was a moment of silence, as the shocked faces of the two ancestors turned to look at their two descendants.

Ryou sheathed his sword, and looked at the two with a wolfish grin, "Here we are, after returning here from Hours of sparring, to find you two idiots babbling on. Now that we have your attention..."

"do you have a place in mind?" Sasuke finished off, a maliciously playful look on his face.

The two Ancestors looked at each other once again. Both their Rinnegan activating once more, a portal instantly opening up.

"I have one in mind..." Indra said, a smile creeping up onto his face.

* * *

 **I would like to thank anybody who reads this, depending on the feedback I might continue. A special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII who let me do this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

I want to thank all the support I have got over the past few days, it is astounding. A special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII, all credit goes to him. The link to the original story is here s/11092538/1/Seeking-Answers

 **Harem?** No this is not a harem, though I will be doing harem stories in the future. High school DxD maybe? I might consider it in this story, but for now I need to stay close to the original fan fiction before I really start changing things.

 **Are Ryou and Sasuke the same person?** Yes, and no. Ryou is the name given to him, dubbed by Madara himself. The name meaning Unity or Cooperation. Unity, in him having orochimaru as a part of him. And cooperation of him interacting with another version of himself, essentially they are incredibly similar; but there are a few differences with ability and with personality.

There will be chapters with Ryou solely as the main character, I think I'm looking forward to writing those myself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fill us in… I'm not taking another step if I don't know what's in there!" Sasuke exclaimed, his gaze fixed on Indra.

Indra smirked as he clasped his hands together, "When father and I waited for Ashura to come home from his journey, the two of us had to handle all the chakra users deemed too dangerous for our society. Essentially, we trapped them in a dimension of our choosing. Even so, there were only two cases where we had to do this. Effectively, this is my fathers' dimensional prison."

"We're to find the answer to our question, in a prison dimension?" Ryou added in a Despondent way.

"It's not actually a prison, it's just that father threw them in there. More like a banishment from our world."

"Tch… fine then, me first. Sasuke comes after me, then Madara. Indra comes last."

Indra looked as if he was about to complain, but before he could utter a word, the Uchiha had already gone through the portal. Not soon after, the Avenger and Madara had followed suite.

Indra pouted and slumped over, "Respect your elders he said. Find kindness in anyone he said. Quell the disorder in your heart he said. Father, your words of wisdom are just stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

And with that, he finally stepped through the portal; the entrance to it closing behind him. The four wanderers woke up as if waking up from a deep sleep. All of them rising to their feet, with Madara and Indra simply floating back up into the air. Their surroundings an ordinary looking forest, with oak trees and some familiar plants going off in every direction. The trees blocking out little sun as beams of light streaked through the trees.

"No chakra in any direction." Sasuke said impassively, his Sharingan blazing, "this situation could go either way. I would ask Ryou if he sees anything different, but it would unfortunately seem that he is the same person."

Ryou looked to Sasuke absently, "No need to jump to conclusions. I'm figuring things out."

As he finished talking, he walked up to a tree, Chidori already active. His second stage curse mark activated, sage markings appearing along his chest and eyes. He jabbed at the tree, the momentum sending it crashing through the forest bed. Sasuke's eyes widened, face filled with awe and shock. ' _This power…'_ Sasuke mused.

"I knew from our spar that he'd be physically strong, but not to this extent." Sasuke muttered to himself, "His knowledge base is wide and varied. From what I could see with my sparring with him in the morning, was that he could have as many jutsus' as Orochimaru. Maybe even more. He was so powerful, that in his world; the only way that Naruto could stop him was with tons of preparation. There are no ninjas' like me in his world, he would have been unstoppable; no… just simply terrifying."

Ryou paused, before slowly walking back with long strides. A proud look on his face, "Natural energy exists here, I'll be able to use all my abilities then. I hope there is something new to discover here, honestly the Orochimaru in my head won't shut up. Then again, I myself am a bit excited."

Madara and Indra were quiet, their Sharingan's blazing. They had been searching as soon as they got here. The two living Uchiha followed suite, observing whatever they could find out there.

"There is only so much, that our Sharingan can observe from a distance. For all we know, we could be in the middle of a very big forest. We'd best find a road or civilization first, then we can eat, drink and find out more about this place." Madara observed, now crossing his arms and looking at Indra.

"You know… this is when a Byakugan user would come in handy." Ryou muttered under his breath, his arms now also crossed.

"Unfortunately, like the Uchiha; they're so up themselves about their Dojutsu. Don't know why, at least the Uchiha have a good reason." Sasuke said coyly, even his arms were crossed.

"So what, you three going to stand there with your arms crossed, trying to look cool and everything? Is that your favorite pose? When all Uchiha reach a certain point in power, do you all do that? Oh father, what have I done…" Indra said in a despondent tone, ironically, his pose only a little different to the ones they were in.

The three of them broke out of their trance, awkwardly trying to shrug off the comment.

"Ok then." Madara said, breaking the silence. The Uchiha wearing a rather peeved face, "I wonder how the women look in this dimension?"

The others quickly nodded, glad that somebody finally changed the topic. The four of them quickly took off, going in the direction of where the sun was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see something different from chakra on our four o'clock." Sasuke stated, his pace slowing down. The avengers head turned in the direction of his companions, "Do you all see it? It's green unlike the blue Chakra in both our worlds."

The four of them slowed right down to a simple walk, the other three now also looking to the direction of which Sasuke had pointed out.

"I see it." Madara muttered.

"So do I… so do I." Ryou repeated.

Indra then started into a jog, "There's a few of them there with that green chakra. They're close by, let's go take a look. Maybe they can point us to the nearest settlement."

"A sound plan." Madara stated, "Let's hurry this up, I want to know where we are. And to see what this green chakra business is about."

The four of them started running in the direction of the people, eventually coming out the forest and onto a dirt road.

"Some people don't have the green chakra it would seem!" Ryou exclaimed, his eyes searching the people walking along the road, "Let's see now…"

Sasuke brushed his hair back and smirked, "It seems only a select few can use techniques in this world. The majority of these people are heading off into that direction east of us. I'd assume that'd be the town we are looking for."

"Some of these green chakra signatures are rather strong, the faster we find out about this chakra, the better. Let's go slowly now, don't want to attract any attention." Madara said grimly.

"Yes, let's not attract any attention to the two twin like figures who are incredibly attractive. Maybe they're cursed by two spirits, oho-oho!" Indra joked with a roguish grin.

The four of them slowly approached a town, from what they could hear from the travelers; it was a town called Magnolia. The two living Uchiha's discussed a plan of action while they kept on walking, their ancestors began eavesdropping on whatever conversations they found worth listening to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A reasonable town, the technology here is a lot more advanced." Madara then scowled, "The women here are slightly better than those in Konoha!"

"Nah, the girls back in Konoha were delicate, tall and beautiful." Indra replied, who now had a sour look on his face.

"That may be, but the women here are curvy and wear such revealing clothes!" Madara replied, who couldn't help but leer at the females around him.

The avenger frowned, before giving his two ancestors a nasty snarl, "We couldn't use genjutsu to find anything about the green chakra, because there were too many people around us. So can we get back to the task at hand?"

"What's wrong descendent? We were simply looking for a good suitor. I'm just looking at your potential future options." Madara replied, a sly look on his face. Both his hands clasped together.

"Come on!" Ryou shouted, he looked ready to explode from curiosity and need for knowledge, "I want myself some books, I need to study the history and everything about this land."

"Tch, fine. Suite yourself. I think it's reasonable to say, that an intellectual looking man should have more information when we cast him under genjutsu..." the first Uchiha sighed.

A man walked through the dead Uchiha, passing right through his spirit. Madara almost scoffed, his face red and fuming with anger. He turned to look at Sasuke, his face pouting; something strangely cute.

"Pfft, fine… that'll do." The avenger laughed, an almost coy look going about him.

The last Uchiha nodded at his counterpart. Within the second, Ryou had a hand around the man's mouth. A moment later, the two phased through the wall of a house. Muffled screams could be heard inside the house. Moments later, he returned with the man; an ecstatic expression on his face. Before long, the man woke up from his sleep like state, looking around; wondering what just happened, before walking off with no idea he had his mind probed. Ryou casually walked back over to them, something about him made Sasuke twitch at the terrifying memories of Orochimaru.

'I couldn't be more right about him…' Sasuke thought.

"The green Chakra is something called magic. It's an energy which allows its users to perform certain abilities. It is completely based off natural ability, and love for knowledge and power that you learn its techniques quickly. It's rare to find someone with so many abilities, which means in this world we're already quite powerful I assume. It requires no hand seals of the sort. Some techniques can be incredibly powerful. Magic users enter little groups called guilds. These groups take jobs set by the community, just like back when we were Genin. We're currently in the small land of Fiore, this town is called Magnolia. There are other kingdoms, though this one seems to be the one with the most magic." Ryou explained, an excited look on his face.

"So, from what I understand… can we earn money from these guilds?" Sasuke inquired.

"I believe so. Doing jobs supposedly rewards piles of money."

"I like the sound of that. Stuff Konoha, if I were alive I'd move here immediately. Getting payed by just being more powerful than the majority of the population. Simply magnificent. The women here are great! The jobs here are great! The technology is great! The buildings and architecture are awesome! What's not to love? Sasuke, Ryou; whichever… you're the same person. Start a family here." Madara articulated, a slight coyness to his tone.

"Let's get on with it!" Indra yelled, his hands planted to his etched face, "I want to see what this guild business is about!"

And with that, the four Uchihas' walked along the side of the road. Ryou being the one to lead them, as he now knew the way. The paved walkway layered brick by brick, an almost abstract beauty to parallel the mixed assortment of houses. The four of them, made note to take in all that they could of the breathtaking scenery, breathing in the fresh afternoon air.

The four of them arrived at a rather large building, a sign hanging up above; "The Twilight Ogre's". Scowling, Sasuke made note of the drunk men passed out at the front of the guild. Ryou with an expression not that different.

"Seems like it's one of those worthless guilds." Indra stated, his eyes vacant; his back in a slumped over position.

The sound of punching could be heard a couple of feet away, the sound came from around the corner. The Avenger walked over to see a kid getting beat up by a three men with ogre tattoos on their arms.

"Hey Romeo, it's been a while since your dad payed us a sum of cash. Do you think he'll pay double for you to not get beat up again? How long is it before your guild collapses on its own weight?" one of the men laughed, kicking Romeo and sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Sasuke walked over to them, both arms beneath his cloak. He could feel the rise in chakra in his Zetsu arm before dispersing it, the thought of using his first wood release on these fools disgusting him.

"Oi, whadya want?" the furthest man said, his fist holding the collar of Romeo's shirt.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, ready to do this bare and brutal. In a quick series of movements, the avenger dashed in; zipping past the first two men before they realized it, his fist connecting with the third's stomach. The man was sent flying, his grasp on Romeo almost breaking his fingers. The man rolled a few more feet away, before slumping into the ground. Sensing a kick from his side, Sasuke caught it and dodged a punch coming from the other man. He pulled the man's leg up into the air before using his own to push it down into the ground, the sound of all the man's tendons ripping away and his leg's dislocation filled the alleyway. A load and audacious scream was let off before a knee flew into the man's face, his head now connecting with the wall; a few teeth could be seen flying in a few directions. The avenger could hear a dagger getting drawn from its sheathe, with a blur he turned around to catch the blade between his fingers. Breaking off the blade, he reached for the only man remaining; his grasp aiming for his throat. Picking him up from the ground, the Avenger activated him Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I want you to feel every crime of your pitiable life. Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke announced, his eyes widening.

There was a choking sound, as foam came from the man's mouth. Before long, Sasuke dropped him with a thud. Leaving him sprawled against the ground, face towards the sky. The Avenger picked Romeo up and heaved him onto his shoulders, the boy obviously horrified, yet awed. He walked the corner and back into the street, the two ancestors following behind him.

"Give or take, the Tsukuyomi might leave him in bed for a week or so." Sasuke Droned.

Ryou stayed behind, looking down at the three men; a look of disgust on his face.

"Shikumi no Jutsu, killing intent…" the Uchiha muttered, his Yellow snake sage eye flaring to life. Then walking off with a few simple words being uttered from his mouth, "Months actually… you won't be able to even move for a few days… runt."

Now exiting the alleyway, Ryou followed after Sasuke; making a single hand sign along the way. In a puff of smoke, Ryou walked out as a delicate redhead girl; blood red hair, black dress and high heels. The Uchiha, then paused to look into his new reflection in a nearby shop window; taking his time to exercise his facial expressions before taking off in a cat walk.

"Suppressing a guild just like the village did, that brings back memories…" the Uchiha began, face now woeful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke put Romeo down against a wall, now already tired of the kids' constant ramblings.

"That was so cool, the way you ran through them! You sent the first guy flying, and it was just your normal punch too?! You must be a really strong mage, I can tell! What guild are you in? What's your name." the boy inquired, yet again being annoyingly wistful.

"No guild. The name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke returned simply, face dour, his arms crossed as he stood over the boy. "I've been freelance all my life."

Romeo eagerly stood up, "But that must be lonely right?" the boy went on, "Wait, I have an idea. Why don't you come over to our guild? You know… get something to eat."

"Take the offer. You need the food and water don't you?" Madara enthused, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "Besides, it seems this guild is getting some rather poor treatment. Does the boy remind you of someone?" he purred.

The avenger went through his options, feeling awkward at the silence of his two ancestors staring at him; he looked back for the approval of Ryou, only to find a beautiful redhead leaning against a wall a few meters back. Realizing almost immediately who it was, the avenger span back to face the young mage.

"Your name was Romeo was it." Sasuke mused, "I don't see any harm." Sasuke answered with a light smile, waving his hand out as indication for Romeo to lead the way.

The boy mage jumped up a little before starting into a run, looking back to Sasuke for him to follow. The avenger smiled a little, absorbed in the memories of his childhood with Itachi. At that thought, he then scowled and quickly followed after Romeo. Indra looked back to the Avengers' counterpart, looking his transformation up and down.

"You have the best taste Ryou… that body, that face and those clothes." he purred.

Ryou ignored his light cat call, and walked through his ancestor's spirit; giving Madara an understanding look. The group of five quickly made their way towards the center of the town, Madara and Indra joking around with Ryou; every once in a while, getting taken aback by his returns. Meanwhile, Sasuke followed a rather ecstatic Romeo closer and closer to the boy mages guild.

"What's the name of your guild boy?" Sasuke asked, carefully stepping over a puddle of water before looking back to Romeo.

"Fairy Tail! You may have heard of it, it used to be the strongest guild around until… whatever let's just keep going." The young boy replied, a momentarily crestfallen face quickly disappearing.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask further, but then decided against it, "Who's in your guild?"

"A couple called Bisca and Alzack, they both use gun magic. Then there is me and my dad Macao, who use fire magic of all sorts. Makaba who is my dad's adviser. By the way, my dad is guild master. There's Max Alors, Warren Rocko, Nab Lasaro, Laki, Droy, Jet and Reedus and a few others to name. Hey by the way, what kind of magic do you use?"

"What makes you think I use magic?"

"Well I just assumed. Because you're really strong and all… I just thought…"

"Don't feel bad, I do use magic. But that doesn't mean you should just assume."

The two continued to walk silently, eventually they came across a small tavern looming over the Avenger's head. Looking up, he observed the almost wrecked building. The last Uchiha then noted, that in its prime the place must have been magnificent. Romeo who had already opened the front doors, beckoned for him to come over. The avenger silently walked on over, moving his body with a certain weight and pride.

"Not nearly as impressive as the last one." Madara noted, "Though this one seems a lot roomier and warm."

Sasuke gave his ancestor a glare, knowing fully well not to respond in front of Romeo.

Romeo gave a large grin as he walked through the guild entrance, "I'm back, I brought an awesome new friend."

"Is that so?" said a man with blue hair with sharp facial features, an extremely prominent moustache covering the man's face. "I'm Macao, the guild master of Fairy Tail. It's nice to meet you…" he paused, a hand out to shake Sasuke's.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Now shaking the guild masters hand, "I'm a freelance mage. Your son was getting beat up pretty badly by some worthless idiots, I just pulled him out that mess was all."

Macao paused, squinting his eyes a little. He pulled his hand back from the handshake and crossed his arms, he looked the avenger over. "Freelance mage, you don't hear about that much these days."

"I'm just following a path that I find comfortable." The Uchiha replied.

Laughing, the guild master loosened up his shoulders a bit "So what brings you over to this magnificent guild?" he jokingly asked.

"He demolished the twilight goons that were harassing me." Romeo interrupted, laughing awkwardly at the memory of it. "I asked him to stay over here for a meal."

"I see no problem with that." Macao carried on, "It's the least we can do to thank him."

Before he could actually sit down, the front door slammed open; hitting Macao hard, before long, a leg followed and kicked Macao square in the face. The guild master was sent flying, and ten or so men walked in. All of them had the same tattoo as those three goons that Sasuke fought before. Sasuke then grinned, as he realized what was going on.

"Yo, Macao." The man in the middle said, his skin tanned. He had poufy dark hair, and had a cudgel on his back with 12 or so spikes on it.

"Dad!" exclaimed Romeo, the young boy looking agitated, "Are you alright?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Macao looked back up at the Twilight Ogre Mage, he scowled, "Thibault, why are you here?" he asked, before grimacing in pain.

"Somebody here wrecked our boys. One of them has had their brain completely fried. Another won't be able to even walk normally again, and the next has had his insides shifted into the wrong places. We heard from the one who could still speak, that it was a punk who helped your son… so uh, would you kindly pay double. Pretty please…" Thibault whimpered, a menacing smile crossing his face.

Nobody was paying attention, as they were looking past the Twilight Mage. The sound of lightning and fire sounding off behind him. Thibault slowly turned around, and was shocked to see four of his men unconscious. The last Uchiha had been making quick work of the small time mages.

"What the hell… what the hell have you done? What do you think you're doing?" Thibault bumbled, his face distorted with disbelief. His hand went straight to his cudgel, gripping it before slamming it's tip against the ground.

"It's simple." Sasuke cheeked, a sly look on his face. His hand on the hilt of is blade, his foot resting on the face of a Twilight Ogre. "I'm here to pay you back double… for disturbing my meal."

"You would help these maggots? Have you a death wish?"

"I helped the boy on a whim, I came to this guild on a whim. I'll break you on a whim too."

"You want to see what all this magic is about Sasuke?" Madara mused, his face stolid; now sitting down next to Indra on a table further away.

"Yeah?" Thiabault held his cudgel up and pointed it at Sasuke, a magic circle popping up at the front. "Good luck with that." Within a few moments, a magic beam shot out from the cudgel.

Sasuke smirked before simply sidestepping the attack, the sound of wood shattering could be heard as the door was then demolished. Thibault spun around in a circle, the cudgel aimed at Sasuke's head. Sasuke leaned back, then kicked the Mage in the chin. The ninja lifted the hilt of his sword out of its sheathe, before pummeling Thibault in the stomach; stumbling back, Thibault looked up to see the Uchiha dropping his sword back in place. The mage's sullen face glared at Sasuke's, quickly standing up; he rushed at the Ninja before wildly swinging. He swung again, smashing it against the ground; he grunted before looking back up at the avenger, then surprised to see nobody in front of him. Feeling a foot hook his ankle, he then felt the ground coming closer as he face planted into the wooden floor.

"Does that man even know how to use that weapon?" Indra chuckled, his head resting against his arms.

Thibault stood back up, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheekbones. There was a look of fear in him, as he stared into the eyes of the avenger. "Red… darkness." He began, "W-what the hell are you?!" unblinking, he swung yet again at the avenger.

Sasuke ducked under the attack, then yelling "Chidori!" a bright flash of blue lightning ignited his blade as he ran it right through Thibault's right shoulder.

The mage looked down at the blade piercing his shoulder, the electricity inside of it running into his body. The numbing effects of the Chidori began to take place, forcing the mage to drop his cudgel; the knocking sound reverberating in the silent room.

"Who?" he muttered, a fearing face looking up at the avenger.

"I am Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke. And you will learn to never bully this guild ever again, not if you want to die." He responded, his face deadpan.

The beaten Twilight ogres stood up and rushed to pick up their leader. The rest shot at the last Uchiha. The Uchiha's eyes flared, as his eyes darted left and right; analyzing his opponent's movement patterns. Three of his opponents using swords, two using fire magic.

The first swordsman swung at him, his attack slow and hasty. The Uchiha ducked the attack, sidestepping the second swordsman's attack. In a flurry of movements, he flipped over the third swordsman; then holding his blade up to absorb some incoming fire. Behind him, the third swordsman jabbed at him, his blade getting effortlessly pushed away by the Uchiha. The avenger sidestepped his opponents charge and then jabbed at his legs on the way forward, sending the man crashing into a nearby table. ' _Worthless, no precision; his posture and sword work is all sloppy_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

The first swordsman charged at him, swinging at the Avenger from the right. The ninja simply parried, then grabbing the man's collar and in a few moments flipped him over his shoulders; allowing the man to absorb an incoming fire attack. The second tried for an overhead strike, before following with a swing at the ninja's side. Blocking the attacks, Sasuke went to jab at the man's legs, pausing for a brief second as the mage threw his blade into his other hand before feinting a strike; instead going for a punch at the Uchiha, only to get his fist caught.

' _Better, much better. But you should watch your footwork more._ ' Sasuke thought tersely before kicking the man's leg into an impossible angle.

Using the flat end of his blade, the Uchiha caught the man's fall and flicked him at the two lightning mages. Knocking down one of them, Sasuke immediately rushed in; sending a rough kick into the fallen mages face. ' _It was brief, but that was fun… I guess.'_ The avenger denoted right before holding the last mage by the throat. In a moment, he slammed the man into the ground with little effort; the wood giving way slightly, a grunt came from the mage as he lay there heaving. Eventually, the five of them picked themselves back up and rushed out of the guild as fast as they could.

"You should have just pay them triple." Noted a female Ryou who was leaning against one of the broken doors, "Though your taijutsu could use some work."

Sasuke eyes widened in shock. The two Uchiha ancestors stood up from their seats, floating closer to the two living Uchihas'. ' _When did he start watching me?'_ he cursed.

There was a clapping sound as Macao quickly walked over to the two living Uchiha, "That was… magnificent. Guess that's another thing we owe you for." he said, dogmatizing. He clasped his hands together, eyes fixed to Sasuke, "how can we repay you?"

"How about a meal for me and my friend back there." The avenger gabbled, still taken aback by Ryou's stealth.

Macao laughed, tears welling up in his eyes, "Of course! Bisca, get these two something to eat, will you?" he asked a young woman with long, straight green hair with bangs. The girl was nodding as soon as she started rushing to prepare something.

Ryou silently walked over to the rest of them, giving Madara and Indra a slight glare before returning his attention to Macao. He crouched before rubbing the hair of Romeo, making the little boy blush; not knowing that Ryou was a guy in disguise.

Standing back up, Ryou went to shake Macao's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. So you're the guild master to fairy tail, I read so much about this guild through books." He said alluringly, obviously not revealing how he got the information through genjutsu, "I'm so sorry about your loss at Tenrou. It truly is a tragedy" he continued, showing a depressing face.

' _Yet again, this talk about loss from this guild. What the hell did they lose?_ ' Sasuke mused, his hands rubbing his chin in thought.

"Good at pretending isn't he?" Madara hissed, before pouting at his descendent being this sexy as a female.

"So you use lightning magic on your blade. Really impressive for a mage with no guild." Alzack hurrahed, his arms waving about in the air.

Sasuke thought on the comment for a while before responding with, "I use more than one magic. I haven't really been in need of a guild when I have my friend over here, her name's Ryou."

"That's a pretty name." Alzack noted.

Indra and Madara were now arguing about Ryou as Romeo looked to Ryou, asking, "Are you strong like master Sasuke?" his face full of curiosity and excitement.

"Even if you ask, she wouldn't know the answer; neither of us have seen each other go all out. What I can say, is that she is most likely as powerful as I." Sasuke interrupted, a grin marring his face.

"Wow… Ryou is also powerful…"

Before long, Bisca came back with two bowls of stew and a loaf of bread. She lay the food on the table, before nodding at the two ninja's. The two thanked her before taking a seat to eat their food.

"So Sasuke, Ryou." said Macao as he sat down across from the two, "Since you two don't exactly have a guild, I was wondering if you would both consider joining Fairy Tail?" he asked, a look of hope crossing his face. "After the loss of our most powerful members four years ago, we could do with two new ones."

Sasuke and Ryou paused, 'In a guild, we can get payed by doing jobs. We could also return it to the glory that I'd heard about too, it would be a perfect base. But what would Ryou be thinking right now? And this talk about their strongest members… I'm not sure…' Sasuke surmised.

"What if the answer to your question is elsewhere, what happens if you are bound to this place?" Madara questioned.

'I have no actual reason for why I can't join. Ryou would want to perform experiments. He would probably not join, in fact… he could find the answer for me if need be.' Sasuke mused, thinking to himself once again.

"I guess I could take up that offer…" Sasuke answered, a light smile on his face when he saw Romeo's ecstatic expression.

"Can I travel on my own business while I am a member? You know, like going away every month or two?" asked Ryou.

"You can still travel and be a part of fairy tail!" Romeo yelped, especially desperate for Ryou to join for… reasons, "Gildarts, our strongest member would travel for months at a time on jobs when he was a member!"

The two living Uchiha turned to look at each other, Ryou's eyes squinted slightly. Sasuke was taken aback, his counterpart wanted to talk to him afterwards. ' _I have no idea whether he wants to join or not._ ' Sasuke mouthed.

The two looked back to Macao, "We'll take up your offer." They both said in sync.

Macao chuckled as Romeo jumped up, the guild application marker already in hand. With shocking speed and precision, the two were already stamped on their shoulders. A look of shock appeared on both their faces.

"This is going to be quite fun." Madara laughed, as his fellow spirit rolled on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Come Sasuke, let me show you around town." Ryou said, standing up from his seat now already walking off.

The avenger quickly followed. As soon as he was outside, he noticed his counterpart on the rooftop of a nearby building; far away from the guild. Sasuke jumped here and there, landing right beside Ryou. With a puff of smoke, Ryou returned to his normal look; though now with red hair and more feminine face.

"I was reminded of Naruto's sexy jutsu. Got curious all of a sudden, I must say; I actually enjoyed being a woman…" he laughed with a sly look.

"So what did you call me out here for?" Sasuke inquired, getting straight to the point.

Ryou sighed, "I'm leaving today, I'm going to set up base somewhere. Get things going. I took a great interest in magnet release before I came on this trip, I believe it's time to relieve my curiosity. My lab is going to be in the mountains, I've already prepared summoning scrolls for us both; this way, we can find each other whenever we need." He said, then passing over a large scroll to Sasuke.

Sasuke accepted the scroll as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, the feeling of a curse seal on his shoulder. He looked back to see Ryou placing one on himself as well. Sasuke then sealed away his scroll in a wristband.

"I will be making the use of my Hashirama cells to create some zetsu clones to help me on the way. With them, I can continue my research on Kekkei Genkai. Maybe even Kekkei Tota. I think I can also establish a dimensional summoning link to Orochimaru to get some materials. Seeing as I can use my summons here, there should be no reason to why I cannot get materials from my Orochimaru." The Uchiha scientist smiled, it was a comforting one; one that made Sasuke feel relaxed, "I leave it up to you to tell them that I will be departing immediately. I wish you the best of luck."

"You still hold a grudge against Naruto don't you…"

"Is… there a reason you are bringing this up now?"

"I'm simply saying, maybe you should let loose on a certain guild. I don't want to have to deal with those imbecils again."

"I still hold a grudge… yes, because I realize now how much stronger we are now, compared to Naruto. Losing to him… felt painful, at least you fought him to a stalemate. But now that we both have wood release…" He muttered, allowing Sasuke to only barely hear him. And with that, the avenger's counterpart disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Twilight Ogre guild building stood strong, its shadow looming over the lone Uchiha. The Uchiha cracked his neck, the earth curse mark between his collarbones spreading out all over his body. Eventually, the Uchiha's skin turned a reddish brown. His skin turned scaly, two massive horns grew from his head. His single Sharingan activating along with his snake sage eye. His two feet transforming into flaming red hooves. Sage markings then covered over the Uchiha's second transformation, seeming to almost make his figure beautiful once again.

The avenger's counterpart walked to the entrance, where he simply phased through the door. There was a moment of silence, right before the screams of men crying murder. The sound of snakes could be heard, as well as the occasional flames erupting from the mages inside. Men were breaking the windows, trying to crawl through, right as snakes wrapped around their necks; pulling them back in, glass cutting across their insides along the way. There was an explosion at one of the top floors, a single man cutting through the mages with ferocious speed; speed that a normal human eye couldn't keep up with. The slaughter continued, as the single figure disappeared behind the walls yet again. The muffled screams inside the guild continued, as bystanders watched in horror. A minute later, there was the sound of gurgling and choking coming from the top of the guild. A moment later, the figure of the guild master could be seen flying out from the window; with a splat of blood and guts, the citizens nearby screamed in alarm at the disfigured corpse.

The council's military soon arrived and began searched, some coming right back out to vomit in disgust. Lahar looked sick, even he was affected by the slaughter; for the many that he had seen… nothing had been more horrific than this.

"Sir, we searched the whole place. No fingerprints, no perpetrator… not even footprints or any residue left behind." an officer said, he was breathless; beads of sweat dripping from his face. "It seems that not a single hit was landed on man either, it was a one sided slaughter; estimation of… 234 casualties; from what we could find at least. All papers, anything regarding the guild has either disappeared or been destroyed. There is no evidence that the guild was even there except for… the bodies." The officer announced.

"File a report, I will report this to the Council. There is a new power walking among us." Lahar mumbled, now running away to finally vomit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have left a lot of room for plot exploration, and there is so much about Ryou that I want to write about… but until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

I want to thank all the support that I have been receiving for the past week or so. I have been getting reviews with a lot of views about Ryou, and I think I should just use this chapter as an opportunity to clear up on who he really is, and what he is shaping up to be. I have learnt the two marital arts, Pencak Silat and Muay Thai for a very long time now; and I feel comfortable integrating them into my stories now. You may find the fight scenes in some areas getting this treatment, and I would love to know if I should continue or not. As always, a special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII, all credit goes to him; you should check him out, he makes amazing content.

 **Is Ryou a guy or a girl?** There is an explanation as to why he transforms this chapter in.

 **P.S. Check out the Raid and Ong Pak for what I mean about the two martial arts above. I will implement brutal hand to hand fight scenes in later chapters, implementing whatever jutsu's and magic's that I can. Tenrou is still yet to awaken, but when it does; I cannot wait.**

 **P.S.S. I am thinking of doing a separate story about Gaara. That one will be rated M as the violence in it will be… astounding let's say. I think I will make it when I finish this, though this in itself will take a while. I will be doing Star Wars fan fictions, high school dxd and tales of demons and gods.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting this…" Madara muttered, a blank look on his face, "I was thinking, something along the lines of an epic battle; just like the one's in the elemental planes. But this… this is something I've never seen before. He said he merged with this Orochimaru person did he… tell me more about him."

Sasuke stood in front of the Twilight Ogre guild, or rather, what had become of it. ' _No doubt about it, Ryou's power is on par with mine; if this continues, I will require training in Taijutsu and wood release. And now he has an interest in the third Kazekage_.' Sasuke mused, lost in thought. Turning around, the avenger brushed through a crowd of people; all of which were swarming around the guild building.

"Orochimaru was an orphan, who was trained by the third Hokage. He became known as one of the three Sannin, a group of individuals said to be the prodigies of their generation. Through personal experience and study, it is safe to assume that he was the strongest of them. For a while, he was also my teacher." Sasuke brayed, making sure that the two spirits could hear that last bit.

"Go on…" Indra began to say, now suddenly interested.

"The bastard essentially gained immortality through research, and went on his way to try and learn every single jutsu in existence. He even injected some of Hashirama's cells into himself. Ryou said that he willingly let part of himself merge with him, that's where my counterpart first got his wood release from. The fact that he learned sage mode, the fact that he has Hashirama's abilities and all those jutsu's learned from Orochimaru; and in addition to that, the Sharingan, it's safe to assume that my counterpart is very… very powerful."

Madara waited for a nearby citizen to pass before opening his mouth the speak, "You're saying that he has taken an interest in the third Kazekage. He was in the Third Shinobi World War wasn't he? I do not think I know much about him, please-"

"If Ryou is the one that has taken an interest, then there is no doubt that he is powerful." Indra interrupted with a grin, stopping suddenly to look at the living Uchiha, "and if it's not too much… I wish for you to then explain what a Kazekage is."

Sasuke tensed, his eyes followed a man as he walked past him. The man tried his best not to look back, he then picked up the pace and escaped the awkward atmosphere. ' _That guy… he has the Twilight Ogre symbol_.' The avenger mused. Not stopping for anything, the avenger kept on walking; eager to return to his guild with news of the Twilight Ogres'.

The avenger regained his composure, then thought back to the question given to him. After a minute of thought, he put his hands in his pockets, "A Kazekage is the leader of the Sunagakure, exactly the same as the Hokage except for another village. The Third Kazekage is hailed as the most powerful Kazekage ever, and for good reason. He was someone who studied the tailed beast Shukaku, and learned a way to develop his own variant of a nature transformation. He earned the magnet release, using his abilities to maneuver his iron sand. Very much similar to Gaara, the one you fought against Madara. Rasa and Gaara were also users of Magnet release, both of which became Kazekage; does this not speak to you about how powerful the third was?" Sasuke scowled.

"More powerful than that brat? I like the sound of this third Kazekage…" Madara mused, a smile coming to his face.

"I get what a Kazekage is now. I get the idea that he was a revolutionary in the shinobi world. I also know that he uses iron sand, this doesn't tell me how powerful he is compared to somebody who I haven't even encountered! Who in the Uchiha name is Gaara!?" Indra yelled, causing Sasuke to flinch slightly; making some bystanders look his way, in confusion.

"Let's put it into perspective shall we?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, now keeping his head low in embarrassment. "This Gaara fellow uses Magnet Release to control sand, Rasa the fourth Kazekage used gold dust. Gaara was praised as a shinobi who had the absolute defense. Rasa used his gold dust to suppress Shukaku purely because it was heavier than the sound he was using it against."

"I don't get it…" Indra cried, now scratching his head.

"You imbecile, aren't you the famed son of the sage of the six paths?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, making sure to be silent this time, "You invented hand signs! Oh god… **you** invented hand signs." He paused, a look of anxiety and vacancy crossing his face, "Whatever. The point is, is that one of them was able to help fight against the war monger next to you. His dad was able to suppress a tailed beast, and the third Kazekage is supposedly even stronger than the both of them."

"Oh…"

The three of them then continued to go on silently, all of them eagerly awaiting the warm atmosphere of the Fairy Tail guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If it's fine with you, I would like to go on a mission now." Sasuke announced, facing Macao in the middle of the guild. "I wish to get a feel for this lifestyle."

"Want to test out the guild life huh?" Madara chuckled, "You're just bored already…"

"You were so bored, that you actually went to see what kind of damage Ryou inflicted." Indra added with a slight smirk.

Ignoring the both of them, Sasuke waited for Macao to respond to his request.

"That's all well and good, but I should suggest that you go on your first mission with Bisca and Alzack." Macao responded with a grin on his face.

The two men stood at the middle of the room, Macao took his time to call over the two mages. With a sigh of relief, he turned his attention back to the avenger.

"Well, it seems that they're ready for a mission. They'll fill you in on the details, have you read the guild rules yet?" he inquired, eyes squinting slightly.

Sasuke nodded, crossing his arms, "Yes I have, no killing; I completely understand. And there are the rules for leaving Fairy Tail, I glossed over those a little bit." Turning around to leave already.

"It's good that you know… If you see Ryou, tell her I said hello!" Macao added, nodding slightly at Bisca and Alzack.

The two mages gave an understanding look, and left after the avenger. After the two left, Macao turned to find Romeo.

"Time to train son!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bisca yawned, resting her head against Alzack's shoulder, "We go by train. The location is a mountain, where there have been reports of suspicious activity. The land owner of the area wishes for us to check it out, and deal with whatever may be there. The land owner is an old man, he had a weird tattoo on his neck; no idea what he does, then again, not my business."

"Seems simple. Let's go do what we can then. I wish to stretch my muscles, the guys yesterday left me thirsting for something of a challenge." Sasuke said with an absent face, now making his way onto the train; the two Uchiha ancestors chuckling behind him.

The living Uchiha waited for the mages to sit down before doing so himself. He sat opposite from them, his two ancestors following suite to his actions. ' _It would be quicker and easier if I went alone, that way I wouldn't have to take a god damn train._ ' Sasuke clamored, now crossing his legs and leaning back slightly. Bisca and Alzack awkwardly looked at each other, the two Uchiha spirits observed them, smiling.

"These two are married." Indra announced, looking at the rings the two of them possessed.

"Indeed…" Madara replied.

"So Sasuke," Alzack started, swallowing before continuing, "what were you doing as a freel-"

"Or even better, what you were doing before that." Bisca interrupted, leaning forward putting a hand on Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke looked at her hand, shifting uncomfortably before clearing his throat, "When I was young, I lived in a village far from here. In this village were many different clans, throughout the land there were many other villages. All of them were similar to ours, though with different people, different magic and different environments. The five most powerful villages including mine, were at war; throughout many generations we fought four great magic wars. My clan was considered a powerful, if not the most powerful clan in existence, but power comes with consequence and it was then destroyed from the inside. Me and Ryou are now the only survivors. I was listed as a rogue mage, and considered dangerous enough to be hunted by the united five leaders of all villages. Eventually the war ended and peace had finally come to all five villages, but it didn't take away the fact that my family and clan was destroyed. Me and Ryou know nothing but war. We know nothing but slaughter, battle and assassination. The both of us can no longer remember how many we murdered. We were forgiven for our war crimes, and as friends we have been traveling ever since; there are the minor details… but I'd rather not go there."

Bisca and Alzack looked horrified, yet sad at the same time. Madara and Indra were expressionless, a look of regret in both their eyes. ' _The only way to lie, is to tell a story close to the truth_.' The avenger thought.

"I'm so sorry we asked, we didn't know you had that kind of past behind you…" Bisca discoursed, trying to comfort the Uchiha as much as she could.

"Did they capture you? How many did it take? How powerful were they?" Alzack asked, now completely curious.

"It took one, the rest were… incapacitated." Sasuke brooded, turning his head out towards the window, "He was the best of the best, my very own rival; Ryou was captured by him too. Though… ever since I was traveling, I've become far too much for him to handle; Ryou would be the same."

"That's… very interesting." Alzack responded, now deep in his thoughts.

"Haha… 'incapacitated'. Couldn't think of a better word myself." Madara chuckled at the avenger.

"You wouldn't know any words you damned war monger…" Sasuke whispered quietly, making extra sure that the two mages couldn't hear.

"Touché my boy." Madara delivered furtively…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After stepping off the train, Sasuke immediately noticed a snake slither towards him. ' _Ryou…'_ Sasuke thought to himself as it slithered up his leg and into his arms.

"WHAT!? It's a snake! Get off Sasuke!" Bisca yelled in distress.

Sasuke held up a hand to signal that it was alright, "You may speak…"

"Master S-Sasuke. Ryou has instructed me to give you a message. The _mistress-s_ says, that she has made a number of ten white zetsus'. S-She s-says, that she has cooperation with Orochimaru, and that the lab base is nearly ready. On completion of your little measly mission, you are to come immediately for training and… upgradessss. It is time to complete your training." The snake delivered, it's tongue flicking before turning and slithering back through a nearby crowd.

"D-did that snake just speak now…" Alzack muttered, shaking.

"I believe so… were those really Ryou's own words? I haven't comprehended even half of what was said. What is Ryou doing with snakes at her side?" Bisca shook, now looking very gloomy.

"Ryou… is very strange, and powerful. I have a sneaking suspicion that she is a lot more intelligent than I am." ' _As in, how the hell is he making Zetsu's? Like how the hell has he got communication with snake balls already? How the hell is his base almost done? What kind of training does he mean? Why is it, that Ryou is still referring to himself as a girl?'_

The two mages and ancestors watched the living Uchiha's face go blank, steam poured from his ears. The poor man was completely lost in thought, the other four simply wondering what he was thinking.

"Shall we get going?!" Sasuke exclaimed with a small squeak, snapping out of his little trance; he immediately left the scene as if nothing happened.

The group of them made their way to the required location, Sasuke stepped over some branches, making extra sure not to make any unnecessary noises. ' _Here will do. Sharingan! Let's see what I can find._ '

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here. The old man who hired us had a tattoo of some kind. I know I'm pointing this out a bit late, but isn't this situation a little too suspicious?" Madara cursed.

"This is indeed suspicious…" Sasuke replied, responding to Madara and at the same time revealing his thoughts to his fellow mages.

"King!" yelled a voice from behind, "I've been expecting you!"

Sasuke and co span around one hundred and eighty degrees, only to find a man sitting on a large rock. ' _What in the…'_ Sasuke began, his thoughts trailing off.

"You are the pin wheel eye yes?! Our ancestor was right; the new warden has walked into his own cage! We will be released from this prison!" the man yelled, his body wafting into the air. The man disappeared before reappearing again, a chakra blade in hand.

"Chakra!" Indra exclaimed, a look of horror on his face. "Dodge!"

Sasuke pounced out of the way just in time, to witness a massive explosion of dirt and grass. Bisca and Alzack were blown away, the two Uchiha spirits still lingering close by. The two mages both slammed into their separate trees, instantly incapacitating them.

"Hagoromo gave us this gift, and this gift runs through us all; always!" The man exclaimed, "this means you die! And I will have your keys!"

He then pulled out two kunai, green chakra flowing through the two of them. He rushed at the avenger with both eyes closed, only to stop at the sound of Sasuke's Susanno flaring up.

"I can fight with my eyes closed against your fiend! Our genetics allow us to adapt immediately to whatever environment we were born in. I was born in the darkness, and was named the hundredth son; and the hundredth son will kill you…" with that, the man ran towards the avenger; at the final moment delving beneath the earth, emerging beneath Sasuke's legs. "You're Susanno cannot win pin wheel! Not like that! You cannot use genjutsu on me, you cannot block my chakra blades; not with something physical like my sword. Is this all you have, descendent of Hagoromo?!" he yelled out.

"Idiot. Whoever your master may be, he has limited knowledge on the Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled, "Least of all… me…" finishing off, the avenger raised one arm up at the man; a welling of chakra exploding in the living Uchiha's left arm.

"What are you doing?! What do you mean? I trained all my life knowing your abilities, you are limited! You are weak! You die!" he yelled, charging him once again.

"Has the darkness, you were born in given you tunnel vision?" Sasuke smirked, dodging the various stabs coming towards him. He began with a multitude of hand signs; only going faster, and faster and faster, "I have more abilities than god! Mokuton: Pillaging spikes!"

The ground behind the hundredth son rumbled, in split seconds; the ground erupted, as pillars of wooden pikes stuck out of the ground pointing at the man. Sasuke dodged a roundhouse kick and then a short cut kick, the avenger retaliated with a hook kick; then pulling the man towards him. Using the momentum of his enemies fall, he used his hand to steady himself back up slightly; then gifting him with a twisted barrage of crescent kicks, never letting himself fall even once.

"This is the end! Shinra Tensei!" Sasuke screamed, a timid and bellowing roar coming from his mouth.

A magnetic force pushed from his hands, the stranger was blown from his feet; finally getting impaled in the chest by a multitude of wooden pikes. The man grunted, holding in for a little before a spurt of blood erupted from his mouth. The avenger casually walked over to him, turning around slightly and casting a genjutsu on Bisca and Alzack who were still where they were before. The two slumped over in a deep sleep, either from their injuries, or the avengers genjutsu; the look of horror disappearing from their faces.

"A wise choice, you are erasing any memories of this poor fellow dying. Though you don't want them to forget anything else, that would only serve to trouble them." Indra observed, hovering behind Sasuke with a grin, "remember, it's against fairy tails rules to kill."

"Open your eyes and reveal everything to me, lest I pry away your soul fool!" Sasuke said grimly, "I will find out, sooner or later who you and your people are!"

"D-damn you pinwheel, if only I could get your… key's. You and your ancestors will pay for what they did! You will also pay for the base you recently destroyed!" the stranger gasped, pointing a finger to the avenger's eyes.

"Heck if I know, what you're talking about! But fine… have it your way; and may it be that I never do this again." He cursed, "Human Path, Rinnegan!"

The six tomoe in his eyes began to fade, one by one; as a purple aura drained from the man he was interrogating. ' _I know of pain's technique to find what he wants. I know how to use all the six paths'. Though this is the one, I wanted to avoid; sucking the soul out… from another living being, is inhumane.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, an ugly look now planting itself on his face. He flinched, as the last bit of the man's soul faded into the palm of his hand; and jumped at the feeling of all his memories erupt into him.

"What is it? What do you see descendent?" Madara inquired, touching Sasuke all over to see if he was all right; being careful not to pass through Indra who was doing the same.

The avenger eventually stopped to a calm, breathing in slowly.

"A descendent of one of those, that you threw in this dimension Indra. Supposedly, these people kept their blood pure by choosing their children's wives carefully. They didn't want anything to do with magic. They want my eyes, to get back to their respective village; in the five elemental nations. This man really did train all his life, thinking he knew all my abilities, his family was preparing for the day where somebody with the Rinnegan came here. He knew respect for his parents, and fear for them as well. They have an army, of dangerous individuals ready to invade our dimension. This man, was supposed to come back with my eyes." Sasuke cracked, holding back some laughter; clearly visible to his ancestors.

"Sasuke, what reason could it be that you are… laughing?" Indra asked, raising an eyebrow.

The avenger fell to the ground, unable to control his laughter. "Because," he said, monologuing in a weird and funny voice, "somebody recently destroyed one of our bases in a puff of smoke. Scouts relay that this ' **woman'** had the pin wheel eye."

"Sasuke, you have to add context! What does that even mean?! Somebody with the Sharingan destroyed their base, who would possibly and for what reason-" Madara paused on that last part, a giggle also coming to him.

"Oh… Ryou said he was building a base now wasn't he? He never s-said how he was going to build it was he?" Indra finished off, bursting into laughter.

"Scouts also report…" Sasuke continued once again with a silly voice, "the key wielder has the fairy tail guild symbol; and is now building a base out of the ruins of the old one! Ryou… Ahahahahaha!"

"No wonder he said he's almost done with the base! How did they describe him as a woman?" Madara asked, a languid and mischievous look on his face.

"Funny thing is, the description of him, from what I know is actually him as a male; you know he recently changed back, wait…" Sasuke paused, a feeling of realization coming to him. His entire body tensed, and his hands clenched into a fist, he breathed in slightly; going to where Bisca and Alzack were, the aura of a basic healing jutsu coming to his left hand. He calmly began healing the both of them, though within a minute he was already shaking from anger, "they mistook, somebody who looks exactly like me as a girl… the only difference between us is the hairstyle and hair color. The description describes him as a beautifulfemale. Motherf-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou sneezed, he rubbed his nose slightly and sniffled, ' _Is somebody talking about me?_ ' he mused, looking left and right. Deciding to ignore it, he moved along. He took a couple of steps, admiring the grand build accomplished. He watched as the ten of his Zetsu carried the dead bodies away from the site. In front of him, was a fortress capable of withstanding a siege. Around the area, were kunai with curse markings on them; Ryou estimated that the place could take roughly fifteen bijuu bombs. He grabbed a piece of broken glass at his feet, lifting it up for him to see. He put it towards his face, turning it left and right; up and down. He grinned at the sight of his face, it's features had become extremely feminine; even the skin was somewhat paler now.

' _Ryou, you knew that the transplant had a risk of changing your physical features. On the plus side, you should be glad that it was a man; otherwise you might be in a little more trouble. The changes have stopped now, the merging of our DNA is completed; it is stable now.'_ A voice that was Orochimaru's announced.

"I look, like a girl. You, looked like a girl. Now I look very… animalistic, wild. I had to transform in order for Sasuke not to notice. I've had seven outbursts of violence since I'd merged with you, I've managed to control them… to a degree. Is this a permanent side effect, or is it just my frontal lobe balancing out?" Ryou muttered, almost as if he was speaking to nobody.

' _Now… now. It's just the frontal lobe balancing out, though you will notice… that each time you take somebody in, you become more like them. Right now, we are two. If you ever do decide to merge more in, you will change in appearance and brain function. I must say though, I like this look. You are undoubtedly a male, though from a distance some may not agree; I had to deal with it my entire time in Konoha._ ' Orochimaru crowed with a satisfied cry at his new face.

"If I turn into a girl, I swear… the things I'll do!" Ryou began, walking into the direction of his new fortress.

' _Kiss a guy?_ ' Orochimaru asked mischievously.

"I'll kill you right now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was grumbling as he boarded the train, he had the two mages on his shoulders still unconscious from the explosion at the fight. He thought of the words the hundredth son had used in the forest, ' _If you could get my eye's. Then… you would invade Konoha, and the other villages. He was but a descendent of the first prisoner, there were two sent here by Hagoromo. I've found out about one, but not the other. I'll have to get to Ryou on that one._ _Maybe even track the old man who gave us this mission… but for now, Mr. and Mrs. is going to have to come on board, ooof!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself, his face gloomy and hunted.

"I'm so proud, my boy is carrying a man and a woman into his cabin. Maybe he likes ganging up on one, if you get what I'm saying old man!" Madara grinned in a leering way.

"I never knew my descendent was such a player! Getting into that kind of party this early on!" Indra teased, chuckling a little bit.

Getting to their seats, Sasuke fell onto his face in an exhausted heap; the two mages falling flat on him. Waiting for the train to start, he sat the two of them into a more comfortable position; though he was too lazy to move them to a separate seat. As the train began to move, the last he saw was of the mischievous grins of his two ancestors.

Half an hour into the journey, Bisca and Alzack awoke to the sound of wheels rolling along the train track. They looked to each other, only to notice the two of them were sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder. Alzack blushed in embarrassment, while Bisca giggled at her husband. They noticed a photo in the avenger's hand, the both of them carefully taking a look at it. On it, was the calm face of his mother, the stoic and stern expression of his father… and the caring and intelligent look of Itachi; smiling ever so happily at his baby brother. The two mages smiled, then frowned; remembering the story told to them by Sasuke, how his entire clan disappeared. Indra and Madara also stared at the photo, a look of regret on both their faces, a look of disappointment and self-disgust. For it was their actions, that led to the death… of those three.

"Good afternoon sleepy head!" Bisca announced at the sight of Sasuke waking up, "How did you sleep?"

Sasuke ignored the question and yawned, before using his hand to wipe away a few tears. He looked out the window to a familiar sight, Magnolia wasclose; and they'd arrive in a few minutes. The avenger turned his sights to Madara and Indra, who were also yawning.

"Trains are boring! There's only one chick to look at, and I wouldn't want that anyway because she's married. Admittedly though, the thought of this baby mama is hot… I'll stop talking about that. Anyhow, the other compartments are filled with old people." Madara cursed

"I don't like staring at married couples, it makes me uncomfortable." Indra stated with a moody sigh.

"Do you two remember anything? Sasuke inflected with a grin, directing it at the two mages.

The two mages looked to each other, trying to recall anything that happened, "We remember you kicking some glute, that guy in the forest was chippering like a madman. By the way, Bisca did you see the magic's that Sasuke used. What was the name of that? And like… what else can you do?" Alzack started, being all giddy at their newest member.

"Yes please, do tell!" Bisca added, an almost flirty tone in her voice.

"They're so typical, so predictable. When they find out that our boy here is crazy powerful, they latch onto him like a bunch of leeches." Indra cussed, leaning his head on the palm of his hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then laughed a bit at the two mages. Smiling as he was filled with the memories of his childhood, "Shinra Tensei, it's just a name. What you saw, only scratched the surface of what else I can do. I had two very interesting teachers… they taught me lots."

"Heh… as expected of you. We'll have lots to tell Macao while you're gone wont we?" Bisca pointed out, stretching out her arms as the train was slowing down.

"How do you mean?" Sasuke inquired, trying to figure out what the mage was talking about.

"Your girl, Ryou is waiting for you remember?" Alzack winked, sitting up slightly; getting ready to get off the train.

"My girl… Ryou." Sasuke faltered, shaking his head, "No, why would I date a family member? Plus, it's only training."

Bisca and Alzack stopped their actions immediately, their faces went red almost immediately. "Oh god… I think we assumed too much then. We didn't know you two were family. How old are you both?"

"Seventeen, why?" Sasuke answered, before replying with his own question; clearly brainless on the subject.

"They thought you were both banging. You're both under age though. Bisca was looking at you, like you were a naughty hunk." Madara interrupted, now also red in the face, "Though incest is pretty hot! I've performed it once." He coughed.

"I'm going to smack you both so hard…" muttered Sasuke, directing it at his ancestor; forgetting that the two mages were there.

The two mages flinched at the words, not knowing that the avenger was directing it at Madara who they could not see nor hear. They began to giggle a bit, Sasuke looked at them with a confused look; before long, he also started laughing. The three of them got off the train, as the two spirits phased through the walls; following them closely. The group found their way to the old man's house, finding their contractor packing up shop; with sweat on his brow.

"Old man, we need pay. I weeded out your problems. Oh and your friend over there, he really helped me in finding what I want. Don't worry, your base of operations is _fine_." Sasuke grinned, attacking the old man with knowing words.

The man sat down, beads of sweat rolling down his head. His face was filled with shock and horror, he struggled to get any words out; his mouth just opening and closing, "So what was the problem at hand?"

"Oh, it was just a crazy mage going off his diaper. A subject of underestimation was at hand; he was handed over to the authorities." Sasuke announced, slurring his words at the last part, squinting his eyes when he saw the old man's wounded reaction.

"What kind of authorities are you talking about?" the man whispered, fear rattling his body.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, almost immediately the chakra he had placed knocked out Bisca and Alzack out cold. "Justice… and you, old man will pay for the innumerable crimes you have committed. Slaver, murderer, tyrant, traitor. I'll make sure, that your higher ups know who they're dealing with." As the avenger finished speaking, he pulled out an intricately patterned kunai. "A present from Ryou, I wonder what it does…"

Sasuke stabbed the kunai into the man's shoulder. The last Uchiha watched, as blood trickled from his shoulder. The blood stopped in its' tracks, and began slowly rolling back up his chest. The old man struggled to pull away his clothes, as he witnessed a curse mark forming. It was the same shape and pattern, to Tayuya's when Sasuke first encountered her. ' _Hmmm, I liked Tayuya; could've grown up to be quite a beauty. Got to ask Ryou how he has her curse mark. I think I might have a redhead addiction…_ ' The avenger thought to himself.

"Run old man." Sasuke muttered, watching as the old man scrambled to his feet; and then running out the door as quickly as he could. Sasuke flicked the kunai up before sealing it away.

"You're just a cool little prick aren't you? You sent both your teammates to sleep twice today, and then cursed an old man before kicking him out of his own house." Madara joked, a large grin on his face.

Sasuke snapped his fingers again, the two mages behind him woke up again.

"That would be the second time you guys fell over. You should get yourselves checked out, any brain damage… you know." Sasuke secretly japed, "The old man gave me a huge bag of coins, he even said that this house is ours now. We should sell it."

"Really… that's awesome!" Alzack exclaimed, stumbling around a bit after getting up.

"That old man is really nice huh?" Bisca asked rhetorically, a light smile on her face.

"Yeah no he really is, you see he has this habit of inviting women into his…" Indra jested, laughing uncontrollably.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then motioned for the two mages to follow. Eventually, they found themselves back at the guild. Sasuke walked through the still broken doors, waiting for the mages to come through; making a hand sign, wood began to replace the broken doors, closing on the faces of the two Uchiha spirits. After a second, Madara and Indra phased through the door; with Madara pouting, and Indra wasting no time to yell at Sasuke for being a so called brat.

Romeo and Macao came jumped from their seats at the bar, making their way over to the returning members, "Bisca, Alzack and Sasuke! Welcome back, I trust that the mission went smoothly?"

"Oh, it went smoothly all right. The guy knocking things up was tough too, he took us both out of the picture almost instantly. But Sasuke was being Sasuke, and kicked his mad ass!" Bisca jabbered, talking nonstop to Macao. So much so that Macao was laughing uncomfortably.

"Come on honey, we'll tell Macao about it over a beer." Alzack said soothingly, though he looked like he wanted to bark orders.

Romeo was silent the entire time, waiting for the adults to finish walking off before running over to Sasuke, "Sasuke, Sasuke… I was practicing fire magic today! Dad showed me this super cool move, look its purple flames!" he blubbered before lifting his hands up, to show the avenger the fire.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at it, thinking back to Ryou; now deep in thought about what to say, "Hey that is pretty cool," he began rubbing his chin, "you know what, would it be cool if I could get a sample of that for Ryou?"

Romeo's eyes lit up, and he blushed slightly at the sound of his name, "Yeah… if she wants it, I guess."

' _Damn, the kid has had a sexual awakening at age ten… of a non-existent female. How am I going to explain this to Ryou?!'_ Sasuke thought tersely, thinking of some other way to respond not only to his own question, but to Romeo as well. "I think she'd like that. She's a very curious person." Sasuke began to say.

"Really!? Hey if you do see her, can you say hello for me?" Romeo said in a hopeful tone.

"Ryou is going to be so pissed!" Madara stated, shuddering at the thought of his anger.

Sasuke nodded, crouching down to look at the boy, "Actually I'll be leaving pretty soon to see her, she wants me to come over. You know… how old are you by the way?" Sasuke added, trying to change the subject.

Romeo squinted his eyes, a competitive look coming to his face, "Leaving pretty soon… what are you two, doing? Hmmmmmmm? What kind of _friends_ are you?"

"My goodness this is hilarious!" Indra exclaimed, now laughing his ass off.

"The next person to think that I would date her, is about to get a smack so hard; they'll feel it ten generations down." Sasuke said in a deadpan face, there was a threatening aura coming from him.

"Ok…" Romeo whispered, visibly shrinking now; he wouldn't risk his life to have a crush, "yeah just have it." He insisted, holding his hand out to Sasuke.

"Thanks buddy, it's appreciated." The avenger stated, rubbing Romeo's hair with a smile.

Taking out a scroll, Sasuke sealed the fire in; before rolling it up again. He told Romeo to inform his father about his traveling, and that he was going to leave for a while. He waved goodbye to the other guild members, before opening a newly constructed door to leave; his two ancestors following him closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bisca and Alzack walked followed Macao into his office, Bisca had a mug of beer in hand. Macao sat down on his couch, slouching over a little bit; clearly very tired.

"What did you learn about him?" Macao inquired impassively, searching Bisca and Alzack's faces.

"He's a war veteran of some kind. Even back where he was from, he was considered the most dangerous it would seem." Alzack began, elaborating while his hands flung left and right.

Bisca thought on it for a bit, then adding "Saying that he has a range of magic's is an understatement, he said that he only scratched the surface in our earlier fight. Something tells me that he's S class or even above, that is no understatement. He's fast, strong, intelligent. If talk of Ryou being equally powerful is true, then I think we may have found two incredible powerhouses."

"Tell me more on his backstory. Tell me all you know." Macao commanded, crossing his legs, waiting patiently.

"Ryou and him are apparently related. The two have just finished going through a war, they're both in self-exile. Sasuke states, that he is the most powerful of this so called land. They work on villages, clans; and from the sound of it, some of their magic could be genetic… and obviously powerful." Bisca explained, looking to her partner for confirmation.

"All in all, he's a good guy. From what we've seen so far, he can use lightning magic, wood magic, something that seems magnetic; and an unidentified magic that creates constructs of pure energy. Whenever he gets into a fight, we've noted the change in his eyes. Both of them become patterned and change colors, it would seem that they hold some sort of power. That's all we could gather." Alzack reported, shifting in his seat; as if he'd gotten some weight off his chest.

"Macao, what we're trying to say… is that we already trust him." Bisca finished off, grinning as she said it. "He saved us both, took great care of us. Because if I remember correctly, we were originally injured."

"I see… so where is Sasuke now?" Macao asked, looking to the two of them to see if they knew.

Bisca laughed, "Actually,"

"Dad, he's gone off to see Ryou!" interrupted Romeo, smirking at the three adults in the room.

Bisca slowly turned around, she was fuming, "Brat…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you here old man?"

"Ugh, that bastard Sasuke killed our guy! He's hurt my shoulder with something… arrghhhhhhhh!"

"So you failed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know our guy would fail."

"Is that all?"

"Our base near the fourth quadrant was destroyed by him too. There have been no more reports coming in-"

There was a chocking sound as the old man was cut off. Blood spattered to the ground, and the clunking of bones were heard falling to the cold hard ground.

"The pin wheel eye has declared war on us. We the Raiders of Adetokunbo, will retaliate; prepare our forces. Call on a hundred legions, we will have our keys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. The next one will be in Ryou's perspective, just so you guys know. Tenrou will be returning in three years now. I will finish this little personal arc before I really start rolling the wheel.**


	4. Chapter 3

As always, a huge thanks to everyone supporting me; I've been quite busy with issues on my private life, and hadn't had much time to update or work on the story. As always, a huge thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII; I recommend the original story that he has created.

 **The whole deal with Sasuke and Ryou, is made to be a bit more complicated than what it already is written at the moment. Ryou is a simple what if to Sasuke, and he is ultimately weaker than Sasuke. It is only Sasuke's perception, that leads him to believe that he is on par with him. In the end, Ryou is not the same person. Even his name has the meaning of Unity and Cooperation. It can be taken in two ways, either he is cooperating with Sasuke; or that he is a unity of entities merging with one another. It should be noted, that Ryou is fully aware of the power difference between him and Sasuke; and is completely humiliated by the thought of it. This is why he violently slaughtered an entire guild, no questions asked.**

 **Ryou is a lot more intelligent than Sasuke, his Taijutsu and other things make him quite the powerhouse in his own right. Naruto in his world, needed tons of preparation in order to defeat him; because there was no short way of defeating him. His chakra pool is humongous, he has more knowledge than Orochimaru, it should be absolutely avoided to face him in close quarters combat. Using wood release allowed him to supress the Nine tails chakra, which is why his eight branches technique worked so well in his world; if he didn't have it, he would have been curb stomped by Naruto. With preparation, Naruto was able to outlast Ryou's vast Chakra pool. Because wood release doesn't work against Sasuke, well… same thing comes into play here. It's safe to say, that at the moment; Ryou might be weaker than Gildarts and Makarov, since they can just overpower him. Now I haven't actually included these facts into the chapters quite yet, so I am relying on my reader's patience here; it is hard to include everything into a few chapters without ruining the story.**

I've made this chapter as an insight to Ryou's mind, and the actions that he has been taking up in his time without Sasuke around. There have been mixed responses with him, and I'm taking this chapter as a way to fix that up somewhat. Progress on the Gaara story is slow, I'm planning on actually finishing it before I post the first chapter. There is a fan fiction with Shisui and Sasuke that I'm looking forward to, it's going to be my biggest project yet. (Because I think, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke are Bae)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou was staring at ten or so photos on the table, his gaze was fixed; in his lab, there were no movements to distract him. The Uchiha stood leaning over his table, one foot tapping against the ground repeatedly in a short pattern.

"Shukaku, his curse marks allow him to use magnet release. Naruto was able to access this through those very same marks." the living Uchiha stated with a blank expression.

The Uchiha turned and walked over to the corner. At the corner, was a scroll with seals on it; placed on top of it, were three jars, both filled with flesh and bone.

"Thank you Orochimaru," he said with a sly smile, now walking back over to the other table, "The third Kazekage were both quite intelligent, one being able to learn magnet release; and the other rediscovering it, and expanding on its uses. Both are Kazekage, both had profound knowledge on it. And one, was able to pass it down to his son." He articulated, almost as if he was speaking to another person.

' _And what exactly are you getting at Ryou-kun? What are you trying to prove? You go and kill an entire guild of mages, then you come here and have another of your fits of rage; you're like a teenage girl on her period.'_ Orochimaru inquired, filling Ryou's mind with his thoughts.

"Shut it snake face. It means that I'm already capable of magnet release!" The Uchiha boomed, lifting one finger up; watching as the grains of sand on the ground gathered into his hand. "It means that it is also capable of being genetic, as seen with Gaara after he had the tailed beast removed. It means, that the smarter you are, the better you are at using it." And with that, he brushed his hand back slightly; the ball of sand getting thrown into the wall, leaving a massive dent.

' _What exactly are you thinking Ryou-kun? Why have you asked for both the Third Kazekage and Fourth Kazekage's flesh and bones? And why also Tayuya's, why not Gaara who is also a user of magnet release? I don't know what you're thinking anymore!'_ Orochimaru exclaimed, clamouring inside Ryou's brain.

"Poor Orochimaru…" Ryou said wistfully, "No longer knowing your own pupil's thoughts. Let me fill you in! I take it, you already know my plans of merging with the two Kazekage's? But that simply isn't enough now is it? I need somebody with a profound knowledge on yin release, somebody incredibly intelligent. Somebody like… Tayuya, once my intelligence boosts; controlling the iron sand will be like a joke to me, even the chakra consumption will be lowered. I will then add my own variation of Shukaku's curse marks, that way… I'll have more power."

' _You… you're crazy! Only Kabuto has merged with that many people, but he used a basic merging for only some of their abilities. The technique you're using is the exact same one you used on me! Not only will you change physically and mentally over time, but who knows what will happen if a dead soul gets taken from the afterlife into you. We don't know what will happen!'_

"I don't care if I change physically. There are two guys there, so it won't matter… do the basic maths; I'll look more like a dude. And haven't you heard, mixed bloods are genetically superior to anybody in the world; this is a good thing, well worth the risk." Ryou blabbed, laughing a little bit.

The Uchiha turned around, three jars all in hand. He made his way out of the small room he was in, then walked through a corridor where he found a chair with an infusion set on it. Placing two jars aside.

' _I'm warning you Ryou, do not go through with this. This isn't you, you were never like this before you merged with me!'_ Orochimaru blurted, desperate to stop this operation.

"Ever since my emotions stabilized, I'd never felt so violent, so curious, so very desperate. I feel like I've taken a big peek into your brain, Orochimaru. This is me, the new me. I'm no longer Sasuke, I am Ryou! Now I'm thinking, Tayuya, yes… she should be first." And with that, the Uchiha began the blood transfusion. He stuck a needle in his arm, an unknown curse mark revealing itself after injection.

Ryou watched as the insides of the jar steamed, the materials inside getting mushy; and melting away into a gooey blot of plasma. Each drop was an anticipation; each drop was musical in nature. Ryou closed his eyes, feeling the foreign liquid flow through his veins. The Uchiha shuddered in his seat, his eyes rolling back; the veins were visibly popping out. Ryou could feel his heart throbbing, pumping a new and unknown blood through the rest of his body; his whole body ached, new DNA processing into his immune system, improving it. Cells binding to new cells, a whole body being remade in whole. Ryou felt his bones shifting, muscle fibres fortifying and stretching. Orochimaru was screaming the entire time, roaring… in an agonizing pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours had passed, all three jars had been emptied; all three foreign DNA structures had been integrated. A white Zetsu walked into the room, spotting its master, it immediately rushed to pick Ryou up. Ryou looked at his servant with bloodshot eyes, brushing away it's hands; the Uchiha supported his own weight, struggling to get up. Ryou blinked, stretching out his hands into the air. He then proceeded, by shoving the white zetsu out of his way; he immediately made his way towards a nearby mirror.

' _What is happening?!_ ' A low and deep rumbling voice declared.

' _What am I doing here, why am I in this body?'_ another similar voice questioned.

There was a low growl of a female, ' _The hell is this, I was about to beat Jirobo!'_

Ryou's eyes widened in shock, he could feel three new presences inside his head. The Uchiha's vision still hadn't returned, and all that he could see; was the blurred shape of his own face.

' _Now then, I think all of you should calm down! Third Kazekage, Fourth Kazekage, Tayuya dear. I think all of you know me in some way or another.'_ Orochimaru sounded, an almost apologetic tone to his thoughts, ' _It would seem, that your spirits have been pulled from the pure land. The four of us have been absorbed into Sasuke, who is now named Ryou.'_

"I feel like I swallowed acid…" Ryou muttered before his eyes widened in terror, "what the hell is happening to my voice… urgh!" the Uchiha witnessed firsthand, what it felt like to have a voice box getting smaller and smaller; his voice at that point already, sounded just like Tayuya's.

' _Sasuke?! The Uchiha brat merged with us!?'_ the Fourth Kazekage roared in anger and confusion.

' _This is a weird feeling, I'm alive, yet I have no control over the body. At the same time, I do. I feel like my actions are mine, yet they aren't.'_ the Third Kazekage observed, ' _It would seem, that my bodily control has mixed with this Ryou fellow.'_

' _I have to share a body with Sasuke! I don't even know if I want to stay dead or not! Orochimaru, is this your doing? All of our visions are blurred, what's going on?'_ Tayuya bellowed, mad with confusion at her lack of sight.

' _Sasu- or rather Ryou kun, is still recovering from the blood transfusion. Close your eyes Sasuke, it's time to get some blind exercise…'_ Orochimaru informed, completely calm on the situation.

"I know already, I figured that I should get used to this new body. After I take a new health test, I should be able to put curse marks down on myself; I want to test out my new Magnet Release as quickly as possible. File the other three through my memories, I don't want to get interrupted!" commanded the Uchiha, an almost permanently pained face struggling to get a grin out.

The living Uchiha closed his eyes, and began feeling around with his sage mode chakra; he could feel the four in his head, conversing in a wild conversation. Ryou stumbled out the doorway, before steadying himself. He then carefully walked over to a separate room, the ringing in his ears was distorting his sense of direction. The Uchiha felt his way around, before flicking a light switch; he then made his way to some weights, placed on the ground.

"This… is the right weight. 20,000 lbs, four of these; two on my ankles, two on my arms. Twice as heavy as rock lee's training weights, this should be challenging enough. My taijutsu is much better than his now." Ryou muttered, slurring some of his words. He grimaced at the feminine sound of his voice, something that he couldn't quite get used to yet.

The Uchiha started with a hundred wide stance push ups, then continuing with another hundred close up push ups. Ryou moved his way into triceps dips, trying out all the different types of planks. Next he did squats, sit ups, lunges and Oblique V-Ups. The Uchiha finally finished his struggling round of callisthenic exercises, beads of sweat draining from his body. He stood back up, taking several deep breaths. Continuing, the Uchiha started into a round of shadow boxing; the straining of his muscles burned into his sanity. He could feel his strength leaving him, and eventually performed the hand signs for wood release. The Uchiha felt a couple sighs of relief from his brain. Seems that they could feel, every bit of his training. The automatic healing of Hashirama's cells was a relief to the Uchiha, and he found himself already opening his eyes.

' _How do you feel, Ryou?'_ Orochimaru inquired, testing out his student.

"I feel… stronger. Usually I take strength training, but I'd rather do endurance training in order to get used to this body. I could only do exercises like that for about a few minutes, I just lasted forty-five just then. I can also feel my Chakra pool still growing, it's multiplied to the point where it's comparable to the ten tails."

The Uchiha flexed his muscles a bit, feeling the raw unfettered power raging within him. ' _For now, I get a taste of what Sasuke feels! When I train him, he will become even greater. If I cannot become stronger, then he will; I will do everything it takes to make him stronger than whatever Naruto could be. I will train his taijutsu, and his wood release. Then, I'll guide him into unlocking five of the eight gates. Kazekage's, Tayuya, this is your chance to redeem yourselves. Any questions? Do you all understand the situation?'_ The Uchiha brayed, sneering at the silence in his mind.

The Uchiha started in his tracks again, unbuttoning his shirt while he walked. Almost immediately, he went to check the mirror; as he hadn't had the chance to check yet. His hair style remained the same as he had it in the great war, only now it was much longer; as long as Madara had his, its colour had remained red. His face was entirely different now, a mix of all different faces; combining to create an entirely new and beautiful face, surprisingly it was even more feminine. Before, his body was slender looking; but was still noticeably male. But now, the Uchiha had a hard time observing his own curves. With a grimace, he noticed the only thing masculine about him, was his man part which was well disguised; and his seemingly flat chest. He noted that his eyes now had dark rings around them.

' _I take back my previous comment on me looking like a girl. I now look like a girl._ ' The Uchiha noted, being immediately agreed on by his new companions.

' _What has happened to that cursed seal? It's the one in between your collarbones mate…'_ Tayuya noted, noticing the new and weird pattern emerging from the earth curse seal.

Ryou looked down at himself, noticing the mix of two cursed seals. Ryou's eyes widened in realisation, he activated the earth curse seal; ready to test his hypothesis. His skin became a dark shade of brown, his Sharingan become yellow in colour; his irises now having a dark black eye sclerae, and two black vertical markings appearing under his eyes. His hair became smoother, growing to his thighs now, even the colour changed to a light pink. Several horns appeared on his head. A large tail had grown out of his back, creating a rather demonic appearance.

' _My god, that looks like a mix of me and Kimimaro; exactly like in our second stages of the cursed seal!'_ Tayuya exclaimed, _'It must have become like this when my blood mixed with yours.'_

' _That's hot…_ ' Orochimaru added.

' _Shut it Orochi, don't think I've forgiven you for killing me.'_ Rasa stated _, 'By the way, lord third, what exactly do we call you by?'_

' _You can call me by Solon. Solon of the Iron Sand.'_ the Kazekage responded, happy to point this out.

Ryou wasted no time in fruitless chatter, and went straight to the next step of his plan. In a puff of smoke, the Uchiha pulled a scroll out. Unravelling it, the mob leader placed his hand right in the centre. Slowly, the markings of a new Curse mark sprawling its way up the red heads arm. This time, the colour of it was exactly the same as Shukaku's, a great navy blue. The mark took the shape of an expansive tattoo, covering some of the nape of his neck, while spreading down his left shoulder; it eventually stopped, towards the top right of his left nipple. The Uchiha slouched over slightly, before getting his posture back; he grabbed a black tank top from his desk. Ignoring Tayuya's lewd and wolfish noises, the Uchiha proceeded to put on some shorts.

' _This'll look good…'_ he thought to himself.

"Zetsu!" Ryou cried out sombrely, "the people in this base previously, were working on a mine. I want all fifty of your new comrades to bring it all out, and to turn the iron into sand!" the Uchiha barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As requested master, we have gathered all the iron you asked for. It adds up to roughly, twelve million pounds of iron sand." A White Zetsu reported with a blank and controlled face.

"That'll do, thank you." He replied, giving a large grin. "Time to have some fun…"

Ryou crossed his arms, looking at the mountain heap in front of him. With a light smile, he watched as the iron slowly rose into the air. With a tilt of his head, there was a drop in temperature as the wind forced downwards to the ground. Like a tornado, the sand ripped into the surface of the earth; forcing its way downwards till there was none left to see. The ground shook beneath him, crevices began appearing from nowhere; as if the force supporting it from underneath had been pulled away. The zetsus in the area, looked around themselves worryingly. In mere moments, the ground erupted in a black spray of iron fillings.

"Such power, first I'll blot out the sun." The Uchiha started, "Then I'll show the rage of a storm."

The sky went black; no light could be seen through the ceiling of death. Slowly, the metal massed together; rising above the clouds, and disappearing from eyesight. Ryou closed his eyes, feeling with only his mind; his hand movement stopped, and a whistling sound could be heard from overhead.

"Satetsu…" Ryou boomed with a nonchalant expression, "Kinetic, Bombardment…"

From a distance, the sight of a single giant rod had re-entered the sky. ' _Ryou, not even I attempted such a feat; what exactly is it, that you are doing?'_ The third Kazekage asked blatantly.

"Drop an object high enough, and you get impact… you get energy. You were never able to control such an incredible amount. I wish to see how powerful it can be. Hopefully, enough to-"

The Uchiha was interrupted, because on impact, there was the immediate explosion of earth and plantation; following a few moments, the brain jarring sound of a huge shockwave sent everyone flying off their feet. In the distance, a mushroom cloud of dust and smoke filled the air.

"oh…" Ryou started, eyes wide in shock, just lying on the ground; observing the damage, "that was a lot bigger than I expected. That might have been a bit close to the nearby village. Hopefully, nobody in Magnolia hears of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir Jura, Warrod Sequen! There was an explosion reported near a village." Reported a mage, on his knees to the two Magic Saints.

"There was an explosion, so what? They happen all the time, this must be no different. Must have been the work of some guild, send some men to check it out." Jura replied, almost paying no attention to the mage.

"But sir, this explosion had a blast radius of a hundred and twenty-five miles. It's capable of destroying a small town! There have been reports of a dark mass moving away from the location."

"How big now?!" the wizard saint squealed, "Black mass?! Warrod, come." he said briefly, then turning to the mage in front of him, "You, get men… we investigate now. It can't be, it just cannot be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was humongous! That took me completely off guard." Ryou laughed, pondering the subject in all honesty. "I was like, expecting a boom. Little shockwave, then silence. What I got was half a Juubi bomb!"

' _You do know; you've left a huge crater right next to a peaceful little village. You let off an attack that was essentially 6000 tons of explosives (Little under half the power of the nuclear bomb let off at Nagasaki, yes I calculated).'_ The fourth Kazekage grumbled, muttering a little bit afterwards.

"I didn't know that it was going to do that!" Ryou yelled, bawling his head out.

' _It's your job to make sure you know, what's going to happen beforehand. Instead, you almost alerted our presence to anybody wandering around. What if it destroyed the village?'_ The third Kazekage blurted, furious at Ryou.

' _I'm disappointed, of all the years I kept you around when doing experimentation; have you learnt nothing?'_ Orochimaru clacked, clearly ticked off.

' _You know what?'_ Tayuya began, ' _I think it was actually quite freaking hilarious, I don't know if you can see our faces in your head Ryou; but the looks they gave off… ten out of ten.'_

"Everybody shut up! I can't think! What if… I was to reduce the amount and use tungsten instead. No, the material's too dense; would take too long to turn it into sand. The shape of it is just right, it allows for good aerodynamics; it's capable of rooting out underground bunkers and enemies. Maybe depending on the situation, I can change it into the shape of a ball instead; or maybe just shower the enemy with pellets. Yeah, that might work. Now then, to prepare for Sasuke."

Ryou had tucked away all the iron underground, and was standing at the front of his fort; observing what white zetsus he had, waddle around and continue on their work.

"It's not enough, I won't be enough. I can't turn all my attention to Sasuke, I need somebody who cares; somebody who will take care of his training while I experiment. I need to prepare for Sasuke's operation, so that he can train into the eight gates easier. Ngh… I sound like a worried mother, I'm not a freaking woman!" he exclaimed, kicking over a nearby tool, "What technique could allow this?" his eyes flashed, as an excellent idea crossed his mind.

' _You wouldn't dare…'_ Orochimaru gasped, ' _not even I have the sufficient material, to raise him back up. Me nor Kabuto were even able to locate his corpse!'_

"That's because you nor Kabuto are very good at locating corpses, only good at digging them up. I know just the way, to make them both more powerful when I raise them up." Ryou responded accordingly, he smirked then waltzed back into his fortress to forage the materials needed; preparing for his counterparts' arrival.

Looking back outside, he beckoned for two of the white Zetsu to follow him inside. With an ecstatic expression, he watched as the two of them immediately made their way to him.

"You two, are going to help me perform a very important task. It is something of the greatest honour, so for now… I'll need to make some adjustments to your bodies." And with a giggle, the Uchiha red head marched back inside; ready to perform magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was walking through the forest, throughout his entire journey, he had noticed tags of chakra placed everywhere. He had assumed that it was Ryou placing tracks for only him to find.

"Did Ryou have to make this place be so far away? By the way, Indra, what did you think of the crater in the middle of nowhere?" Madara faltered, floating through a nearby tree.

Indra looked to his fellow spirit, his grim gazed barely fixed on Madara, "Don't know. What I do know, is that those two mages in that area are incredibly powerful."

Sasuke ears twitched after hearing this, "Jura Neekis is a powerful mage, he is one of the ten wizard saints. A group of individuals praised as the most powerful mages in this world, I read up on him after scanning through Fairy Tail's materials. As soon as I get back from training, I'm going to have to read up on a lot more stuff, regarding my guilds previous members."

"A sound plan." Madara glazed, nodding his head in agreement.

' _Given a rough estimate, Ryou's base should be within the area. The chakra tracks left here are still considered fresh.'_ The avenger thought to himself.

"Found Ryou's white zetsu's. On our one o'clock, four klicks." Madara enthused, looking back at his descendant.

The avenger dashed through the woods, jumping from tree to tree; before making a final jump into the air, an eagle coming out from under him in a puff of smoke. Wildly beating its wings, the eagle ascended its way into the air, soaring just above the clouds. Sasuke tapped its side with his foot twice, almost immediately, the eagle obeyed the commands given to it; diving through the clouds barrelling in the air. Sasuke leapt of his summon, somersaulting in the air and landing with a knee on the ground. Madara and Indra floated by next to him, stopping next to him.

"These white zetsu's are modified, they're a lot more powerful than the ones we all know and love. You can see it in their chakra." Indra smirked, laughing at a peeved Sasuke.

"Can you see Ryou anywhere?" Madara muttered, looking left and right; trying to find the other Uchiha.

There was the repetitive tapping of a foot sounding from all around them, the three Uchiha froze in place; slowly turning around to an obviously changed Ryou.

"This is no transformation… your chakra is completely different. Who are you woman? Where is Ryou?" Sasuke inquired, hissing at Ryou.

The red head Uchiha squinted his eyes, sizing his counterpart up and down, "Training begins now." The redhead started, blurred motion as his leg lifted into an axe kick. His heel connected with the avenger's brow, forcing the Uchiha into a bowing position. "You bow before your teacher you know…" The redhead followed up with a double punch, sending the Uchiha flying into the dirt several feet away, "Naruto learned to never confront me in Taijutsu, as did many others."

"Ryou? Why that look… why do you look like that?" Sasuke asked with a pained expression, "why do you look like her?"

Ryou was quizzical, taken aback by the comment made by his counterpart, "Sasuke… I don't know who you're talking about."

The red head went for a skipping side kick, Sasuke countered with his shin, only to stumble back from the force of it. Sharingan active, the avenger only had so much time to notice the red head jab at his lungs. Stumbling back yet again, he could feel two hands clapping into his ears; a noticeable ringing sound, filled his every surrounding. Overwhelmed by a flurry of punches, he could feel his liver jarring; only to reel over and vomit the food he had last eaten. Before he could recover, an elbow had collided with his face; sending the Uchiha flying, it actually took a while before he landed.

"That's good Taijutsu…" Madara exclaimed in a low voice, clapping at the red head Uchiha.

Ryou looked up to his ancestor, "The only people with the balls to challenge me in Taijutsu, was Might Guy. Even then, he had to use the seventh gate to fight me every time. Even to that degree, he hasn't won once." He gave a warm smile to Sasuke, who was now heaving on the ground, "You will learn the five gates, and I will teach you Taijutsu; to the point where you are at least able to defend against me. When you are ready, I will perform an operation on you; you will need the stats, trust me. When we are done with Taijutsu, I'll have Madara train you more in wood release."

Indra kneeled in front of the Uchiha, looking into Sasuke's eyes. "You got your ass kicked. Mind telling me why you faltered in the beginning?"

"I don't know why Ryou looks like that, but I'm amazed that he hasn't realised how much he looks like my mother. I don't know why, I just stopped when I saw him. I couldn't move, it was like I was a kid again; like I wanted to be embraced." The avenger explained, the pained look sticking to him.

Madara walked up to them, looking almost disappointed in Sasuke, "How do you feel? I never knew there was this much skill difference in Taijutsu."

"Ryou never got the Mangekyou Sharingan, he would have been doing nothing but training every other aspect of himself." Sasuke added with a smirk, understanding his counterparts thought process.

"Any of you, got an idea of why Ryou looks like the hottest chick ever?" Madara mewed, obviously very **confused** with his own body.

Indra sighed, hesitating on whether to respond to that, "Don't know, don't care… for now. In the meanwhile, we should probably find out what kind of operation Ryou means. Because from what I gather, Sasuke might be getting some type of upgrade."

"Sounds rather interesting…" Madara agreed wholeheartedly.

"I think I'm going to be sick again!" The avenger maundered, finally giving way to his stomach; and vomiting the rest of his lunch.

Madara and Indra looked on patiently at their descendent, waiting for the avenger to finish up with his sickened stomach.

"Ryou, you dick…" the last Uchiha muttered, cursing the red head Uchiha. Eventually, the avenger made his way to wherever Ryou had gone.

The Uchiha stumbled his way through a dark hallway, the silent white zetsu's avoiding him on sight. The two Uchiha spirits went silent, simply following through with whatever was needed to be done. Soon enough, the three of them spotted the red head; without a word, the counterpart Uchiha walked into a large room. It took a while before Sasuke could actually make it there, upon arrival he noted the singular feature, of an operating table in the middle of the room.

"Sit Sasuke-kun." Ryou ordered, a slight smile on his face.

Sasuke was taken aback, absolutely stunned at the warm atmosphere surrounding the redhead, "You know, I envy the girl that gets you." Sasuke joked, beaming at the red head.

Ryou smiled sadly, "My appearance has changed quite a bit due to experiments… I'm sorry if I look like mom." He muttered, drifting away in speech. Returning to the task at hand, he beckoned for the last Uchiha to lay down, "I'm making body modifications to you, making you more flexible. Increasing your speed, strength and chakra pool. I'll then be injecting an enzyme into your system, this will act as a catalyst to your training. The effects will last a week, and will allow you to catch up in Taijutsu and any Chakra related techniques."

"How long will the operation be?" Madara asked, staring overhead into Sasuke's eyes. "I hope I get to teach him wood release soon."

The redhead looked to the Uchiha spirit, smirking at him, "It'll take around three hours, please be patient; you won't find a better surgeon than me other than Tsunade." Ryou then smiled, one that knew patience and empathy, "Ever since I had my last transplant, my thought process has changed drastically. Please don't rush me, I'm need to be calm… I plan on taking my time with this operation, that is if you want Sasuke to survive it."

Indra back off at that comment, tilting his head towards the door; Madara noticed this, following the first Uchiha attentively. Ryou watched as the two spirits left the room. Putting on gloves, he then delivered anaesthetics into multiple areas of the Avenger's body; most specifically the muscles. He noted the grunts of pain coming from Sasuke, continuing either way, ignoring whatever noises that were made.

"This will hurt a lot." Ryou stated, "Be prepared."

Sasuke let off another grunt, signifying that he was ready. Ryou tied his hair back, flicking it off to his side. Lifting the scalpel, the red head prepared for the most intense operation of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened his eyes to the ceilings flaring lights. Slowly getting up, he took note of how light he felt at the moment. Looking around the room, he noticed immediately, the presence of Madara and Indra sitting across from him.

Sasuke coughed a little, getting their attention, "Where is Ryou, why was I passed out?" the Uchiha inquired, quickly finding new clothes next to him.

"The genius opened you left right and centre. You spent the next hour screaming in pain, before you finally passed out that is. As for where he is, he's waiting for you at the training grounds. The two of us will be staying here, as long as you don't get too far away, we won't have to worry about disappearing." Indra explained in an impassive way.

Madara nodded at the comment, turning his head to the living Uchiha with his arms crossed, "Once you're done training Taijutsu, I'll have to help Ryou train you in wood release. Good luck!"

The last Uchiha made his way down to the training grounds, moving ever so swiftly. The Uchiha felt as if his entire body had been opened up, its hidden potential getting unlocked from within. Sasuke burst out from the door, opening his eyes to a whole new morning. The sun was bright, the wind was breezing past him, with the trees waving around freely. Sasuke caught glimpses of two coffin's getting sealed into the ground.

"What was that about?!" Sasuke inquired, suspicious about the whole event.

Ryou looked back to his counterpart, smiling, "Nothing that you should worry about." He responded with a laugh, something that felt so pleasant to the Uchiha, "We will split the training up into sessions. Three sessions of Taijutsu, one session of learning wood release. I have employed over fifty styles of martial arts into my Taijutsu, you will keep your Sharingan active throughout our training. Is this understood?"

"I understand." Sasuke voiced, indicating his eagerness to start the training.

"Good. Training starts now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This is just a small update, improving on some character development, power and relationship building. Personally, I sort of like Ryou and yet I don't. But I wonder what two people are inside the coffins'?**


	5. Chapter 4

I would like to thank; all the support I have got to my entire audience. A special thanks to ShadowofHeartsXIII, all credit goes to him as the author of the original story. Please check out the original that he has created.

 **This chapter, is going to be on the more serious end of the spectrum. It will also be the very first major battle in the entire story, I hope you all enjoy. This chapter will feature a relatively large fight scene, but it will be just a taste of what is soon to come.**

 **Is Ryou basically just Orochimaru fused with Sasuke?** Yes, and no, he fused as a way to get power because of the lack of Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **Ryou could be weaker than Gildarts and Makarov,** he can simply be overpowered by sheer force; something like Sasuke's Susanno is something that he cannot stand up to. Gildarts smash should easily annihilate his most powerful constructs, and Makarov in a similar way. Ryou's genjutsu is not very good, so it wouldn't help him much. That does not mean, that Ryou is in any way less dangerous than any of these characters; maybe even more so, especially now that he has magnet release.

 **What does Sasuke look like right now?** Sasuke looks just like he does in the World War, right now he's still wearing his Uchiha clothing; I'm thinking of eventually changing his outfit into something more… casual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's shown signs of improvement. He no longer gets knocked back by my attacks, though his attacks still won't affect me." Ryou muttered, "His wood release, is already at the pinnacle of what his arm can be. And he can at least open three gates, that is great improvement within five days. Maybe he is ready for those two…"

' _It won't be enough._ ' The fourth Kazekage muttered, ' _I saw the younger one in action before you went and made him even more powerful. And his cousin, is on par with the fellow. Those two are combat genius's, both when healthy; had incredible taijutsu potential. The fact that you were able to make them more powerful than they were at their peak, is dumbfounding._ '

"So, given that fact… you're saying that he cannot defeat the two of them, when it comes to Taijutsu." The red head muttered, looking quite amused.

The Uchiha looked towards the jars he had on a shelf, the names in a total mess. He smirked, thinking about the comment the Kazekage just made.

"Sasuke is a lot more powerful than you think, his brief training in taijutsu has allowed him to surpass Guy and Lee on a base level. Altogether, he is a lot more powerful than I am; I can only watch over him, while I teach him new tricks."

' _Sasuke has been doing Anaerobic exercises all day now, the healing Justus's that you taught to him; are the only reason he can still move._ ' Tayuya exclaimed, insulting Ryou's pride.

Ryou swung around in his chair, looking around his room; searching for papers and anything he would need. "I've been doing calculations on the iron sand, it has lots of potential; and is the only big hitter comparable to Sasuke's techniques. Mine are powerful, but in a different way. I cannot think of any techniques available to me, that would allow me to approach him. For as powerful as the eight branches technique is, even if fortified with iron sand, it does not compare… even with the golem and statue. His teleportation, I can counter with my speed blitz and my sage chakra. His Amaterasu I can deal with, by using iron sand. The entire problem rests within his Susanno, that is the difference between him and I…"

The avenger pulled his hand away from the door, deciding against going inside to greet the red head. With a grimace, Sasuke walked back through the hallway; Madara and Indra looked at each other before following after their descendent. The avenger had listened enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The avenger sat in front of a campfire, with one hand playing with the campfire using a stick. Madara and Indra stared off into the distance warily, the two of them not moving in the slightest bit.

Madara turned his head to Sasuke, crestfallen, "Boy," he began, looking slightly awkward, "have you ever thought about having children?"

The Uchiha clicked his teeth, looking angrily at the Uchiha, "Why the hell are you asking me this?" he barked, looking viciously at the Uchiha, "Of course I haven't… I… arrrgggh, I don't care! I don't care!"

The Uchiha reached out to his descendent, only to have his fingers slip through his skin, "It's weird isn't it. I just, I never thought about it you know? All I ever cared about was revenge, all you ever cared about was revenge."

Indra lowered his head, playing around with his fingers. The first Uchiha turned to say something to the avenger, only to stop midway and downcast his stare.

"My brother loved me, and I loved him. We were family, tightly knit. After he gave me his eyes, I never knew what love was ever again." Madara stopped, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "The voices of the people around me faded away, I no longer cared about the people around me. It wasn't until I died, and that I was around you… that I actually felt something."

"So what?!" Sasuke cried out, before becoming shame faced.

"So what, you say?" Indra started, rising to his feet, "What matters, is the fact that all your life; you've been spoiled by those people around you! You ignore the love given to you, by your friends. You ignore the dedication and effort put in by Ryou! Somebody who actually understands you. Somebody who has been doing nothing, but looking out for you! The things he has been doing behind your back, the things that only we notice. I'm tired of putting on a face for you, I'm tired of you whining about your life problems. When you're the one being comforted, while you leave him stranded in the dirt!"

The avenger looked melancholy, "What things?"

"The room that you sleep in is made to suite only you! He cooks your favorite foods, yet you say nothing! He trains you in the best way you can, yet you still complain! He stays up all night, thinking of different ways to help you! He listens to you, he cleans your room, he gives you everything you ask for. What more can you ask for, while you throw away the love that is given to you. He's done that, and so much more. Risked his life for you. Changed himself for you. You said yourself, that he reminded you of your mother."

"Stop… don't go there."

"I bet your mother never spent a single day sober, if all she was doing was raising you up, spoiling you stupid. Because that's what I've been seeing, every day for the last week!"

Madara looked up in horror, "Hey come on, stop that. There's no reason to talk about that." Shaking his head.

"Shut the hell up! I can't believe how little; this brat has changed ever since he came here. I hate watching him talk about adventure, searching for an answer to his question; when the retard hasn't noticed, that his answer has been right in fucking front of him. In fairy tail… in Ryou!"

The three of them lay silent, as the only noise was of Indra's huffing and puffing. The avenger looked melancholically at the first Uchiha, a sense of guilt and sorrow suddenly surrounding him.

"It isn't in Ryou. It's not in Ryou, nothing good comes from an Uchiha." The avenger muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning yet again, and the two living Uchiha prepared for each other; the last sparring session that they would have. The red head smiled at his counterpart, rolling up his sleeves.

"Now then Sasuke, show me all that you have learned." The Uchiha demanded, waiting in anticipation.

Sasuke nodded, then activating five gates, "I've learned much from you, and I have done everything that you have asked. I couldn't ask for a better teacher."

"Is that so… thank you very much then." The red head smiled, something so very warm and soothing.

"Your efforts and skills are wasted on me. You should be the one to rebuild the clan."

"Excuse me? Explain why you are bringing this up now?" Ryou asked, confused.

"All this time, you have been so nice to me. All this time, I've been treating you like trash. But I've found my answer, I will stay with Fairy Tail. You and I should go our separate ways…"

The counterpart Uchiha stood absolutely still, black rings surrounding his eyes; he didn't even blink once. "You're joking right? Because if you are, it's not funny."

"I wouldn't joke to you, not at a time like this."

"You… you…" Ryou ripped a chunk out of his own shoulder, the area instantly beginning to regenerate, he pulled it out; holding it out for the avenger to see, "would abandon your own flesh and blood? I made a deal, with Madara and Indra; the deal was to rebuild the clan… together."

"I'm sorry, my place is with Fairy Tail. From the little time that I've been with them, I know my place; my answer in this world."

Madara and Indra looked to the two Uchiha, a concerned look coming to their faces while observing Ryou. Yet they were absolutely silent, making sure not to utter a single word; for they would believe, and respect both of their opinions.

"Look at this," Ryou began, holding up the flesh in his hands; the meat oozing through his hands, "we could have built a new empire in this land. But you would choose the mages over your own clan, your own people. What is happening to your logic, you've only just met the people. I am… to only protect my family, my clan. That is the sole purpose, for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how punishing, is for the greater good of my people. And you… are all that's left of my people. You wouldn't take that from me would you?"

Sasuke swallowed, looking anxiously at Madara; only to find his ancestor also speechless at the situation, Indra too was also the same. "Now Ryou, that isn't what I meant. What I mean is-"

"Don't think I'm stupid. I know what you are trying to say. But whether I agree on it… now that… is something else entirely." The red head interrupted, intense chakra pouring from his body.

Ryou fell to his knees, two curse mark patterns now enveloping his body; the patterns mixed, before creating a form never seen before. It was dark in color, with wings, horns and a tail. He screamed in pain, before it had finally merged, creating what would be known as the greatest monstrosity.

"Don't do it Ryou… you know full well that I'm more powerful than you are."

"… let's put it to the test."

In a monstrous display of speed, the two Uchiha's sprinted at each other; with Ryou gaining in impossible speed. In a clash, Sasuke could feel the cold hard punch reverberating in his stomach; and was then sent spinning through the air. A massive shockwave of rubble and dust bombed through the area, clouding it. The avenger saw a mountain in sight, activating Susanno before smashing into it at full force. Sasuke could feel the breath getting taken away from him, as a fist flew into the Susanno; cracking it slightly. The last Uchiha's eyes widened in shock, a Chidori forming in his hand; performing a one hundred and eighty-degree swing at his opponent.

The red head caught his wrist, before pummeling him through the top of the mountain; the Susanno the only thing keeping him alive, "Get that thing out of my sight, it is a useless technique developed by a fool hardy teacher. Chidori is useless against the likes of me!"

At frightening speeds, the red head charged into the avenger; smashing him into the ground, the Susanno cage finally breaking. The red head punched at his counterpart's head, only to have him disappear. Sasuke activated the five gates and was behind him, sending a punch into his side; sending the Uchiha stumbling a few feet back. Sasuke formed a layer of lightning chakra around him, before surrounding himself with a mature Susanno. Reengaging, the last Uchiha got a few punches in, before colliding his fist with an elbow block. Sasuke blocked two more attacks before his arms numbed with pain, a fist colliding with his chest, followed by a side chop at his neck. Teleporting away, the Uchiha was barely able to dodge, as Ryou sent a roundhouse kick towards him.

"I don't want to fight you Ryou!"

"You betrayed my trust Sasuke."

With no choice left, the Uchiha activated his fully matured Susanno; slashing downwards at his counterpart. Ryou made a single hand sign, wood then surrounded the gigantic blade; before holding it in place by the sides, a shockwave blasting the trees in the area out of the ground. Before long, Sasuke could spot the iron sand rushing at him from a distance; forming the shape of a giant ball before sending his Susanno flying. Midair, his Susanno massed a bow; the arrows being covered in Amaterasu, he aimed carefully before firing.

"Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon!" In front of the redhead, the five gates had formed in defense of the arrows.

The Susanno arrows pierced the first few gates, before finally stopping at the fifth. Overhead, the redhead Uchiha was shocked to see a floating Sasuke; almost immediately, he could feel the effects of a new jutsu.

"Shinra Tensei"

Sasuke observed, as the land mass shifted; and collapsed inwards due to the gravitational shift. His eyes widened, shocked to see his counterpart still standing.

"I inherited Orochimaru's healing, along with Hashirama's… something like that won't stop me for long."

Ryou's hand flared blue, the roar of thunder sounding with his chidori's ignition. Sasuke, looked up, shocked to see the storm clouds forming overhead; the biggest he'd ever seen.

"When… when did this get here?" he inquired, face full of shock, "You didn't use any fireballs…"

"I've had my iron fall from orbit over and over. That kind of energy is bound to get very hot. Since you already know my methods of creating conditions for Kirin, I might as well innovate."

The red heads hand flicked down, and a Kirin the size of which that had been never seen before, flared to life. Sasuke felt the full force of it bearing down on him, unable to teleport because his tomoe had not recharged; he sat there, with no hope of escaping this technique.

' _I'll have to take this then…_ '

"This is an interesting development. I expected this fight to already end, who knew that Ryou had this kind of trick up his sleeve." Madara observed, eyes darting left and right over the situation.

Indra simply nodded, taking in everything he could; about the techniques and power, of this new generation. In a massive explosion of plasma energy, the lightning slammed into Sasuke's Susanno; leaving him sprawled into the ground, struggling to get up. Almost immediately, he formed the hand signs for his Catastrophic Planetary Devastation. Releasing one huge giant orb into the sky, using one hand; he created a mass of flame control and lightning, before projecting it towards the center of the Chibaku Tensei. Ryou noticed the meteor getting closer and closer to him, before slamming his hands together; preparing his latest jutsu.

"This jutsu, when charged… generates an intense mass of kinetic energy. And I've been having mine gain energy the entirety of our fight, it goes to about ten times the speed of sound; and is many times stronger than Kirin. Satetsu: Shisui's eye."

"A jutsu several times stronger than the one we saw before; this will be interesting; another unblock able attack." Indra stated, still very much interested in this fight, "The ferocity shown by these two, they are several times stronger than any other generation I've seen."

' _Magnet release… he's mastered magnet release!_ ' the avenger brooded.

Sasuke watched in horror, as a black mass broke through the clouds. In what seemed like eternity, the iron smashed through the Chibaku Tensei. An explosion of lightning, black fire and iron filled the area; blocking everything in sight, with the beautiful cloud of chaos. As the smoke cleared, the purple hue of Sasuke's Susanno shone through.

"I will give you this Ryou, you are smarter than me. If you were to possess the Mangekyou and the Rinnegan, this fight would be effectively yours. But that's not how it goes, there is no technique that you possess that will defeat me. Your wood golem, your eight branches, your several hundred hands statue; are all useless against my Susanno." Sasuke, admitted, sour face facing the prospects.

Ryou kneeled to the ground, breathing heavily; his sage mark tattoos covering his curse mark body, "There is one technique… that I haven't told you about. It is my ultimate trump card, and the one thing in my arsenal that even you cannot defeat."

"How come I don't know of such a jutsu?"

"Oh I'm sure you're very familiar with it. But it's something that needs plenty of preparation before use, which is why I never used it against Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Two coffins came from the ground in front of Ryou, the red head frowned, almost as if he was disappointed in himself at using this.

"No, it can't be. Orochimaru wouldn't teach you this!" the avenger exclaimed, "It's forbidden!"

"Of course he wouldn't teach it to me. I learned it myself! Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei…" the coffin lids blew off in a puff of smoke, two bleak shadows could be seen inside, "I am in need of your services once more. Itachi, Shisui… bring back your family, at all costs."

"If my little cousin is being a fool, then I shall do so without hesitation." Shisui admitted, rubbing his hair.

Itachi muttered something under his breath, "Sasuke, you understand that this is the second time I have to be reincarnated to help you. Give your older brother a break will you?"

The two reincarnated Uchiha rushed the avenger, instantly popping out their Susanno's. Sasuke smirked, looking to his family members. "You see, since the two of you have been away. My Susanno has matured unlike yours, gotten bigger and more powerful. Without the six paths chakra, you two are nothing."

"Oh but you see Sasuke, there lies the problem; they do have six paths chakra, because they were made from _my_ white zetsu's." Ryou said confidently, as he finished, Itachi's and Shisui's Susanno's matured to its final state. "You see? If I don't have the firepower to save you, then they will. You will stay with me."

Sasuke looked to his brother and then to his cousin. His eyes darted from left to right, not knowing what course of action to take. This course of events, was something that was impossible to foresee. Sasuke made the hand signs for a wood jutsu, the surrounding area was suddenly swallowed up by a sea of trees; a jutsu that Captain Yamato created.

"Well this is troublesome…" the avenger muttered, scratching his head, "I'll just have to defeat the both of you then. Though, I might run out of chakra for Ryou."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I brought out Shisui for a reason… because you don't know anything about how Shisui fights." Ryou claimed, eyebrows furrowing slightly; it was clear how frustrated he was.

Shisui's body flickered, before his green fully matured Susanno instantly appeared in front of the avenger, "Sorry about this Sasuke," he apologized, slightly torn by the situation, "But I'll have to do this, Kotoamatsumaki…"

Sasuke stiffened, instantly releasing his Susanno; before falling straight to the ground, there was a ringing in his ears. His mind was warping back and forth, and an indescribable pain filled his brain. He caught glimpses of Ryou with the other two, staring over him. Madara and Indra calmly floated off behind them, they never took their eyes off the avenger.

"Your place is not with Fairy Tail… even I don't know how you came to that retarded conclusion. I thought I told you everything you needed to know, but it seems you are still but a child. Even if he is weaker than you, Ryou is still more mature. I hope that after we do this, you will understand what we were truly trying to say." Indra muttered, his blurred face disappearing and reappearing in front of Sasuke.

"The genjutsu you are feeling, is of the highest caliber. It is also the reason, why my eyes were that precious to the clan. If you would have known about it, maybe you could have won… however unlikely that is. With this upgrade, me and Itachi are feeling power that we never could have felt when we were alive. Ryou has found a way to get around the reincarnation, he wanted to bring the both of us back for your sake. You have no idea how much he has done for you…" Shisui muttered.

"When you wake up, you will remember none of this. Ryou will console you… may this never happen again, little brother."

Sasuke felt his vision fading away, as the last strands of his consciousness lifted his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought we were similar…" the voice began, Sasuke rolled his eyes around, trying to wake up, "but it turns out, that we are just that different."

The avenger got up from his bed, turning to look at his red head counterpart, "What… happened?"

"I placed you under Genjutsu, through extreme means." Ryou began, looking lazily at the avenger, "You said some pretty stupid shit, so I kicked your ass."

"What did I say? I remember talking to those two war mongers, about you…"

"You said that Fairy Tail is where you belong, you wanted to part ways…"

"Oh… what kind of genjutsu did you put on me? Was I being an ass?"

"You could say that, I just put you to sleep… that's all. You passed my test Sasuke, your Taijutsu is ready. Though I wasn't even using Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai. Your wood release, we already know how good you are at that. You can return to your Fairy Tail now. See if I care." And with that, Ryou walked off out of the room.

The redhead slammed the door on the avenger, before smiling at the four Uchiha in front of him.

"Did you say it?" Shisui asked, "Treatment like is great for situations like these, especially when you look that pretty."

"Yeah I said it. He'll feel bad, before the end of the next two days."

' _You possess Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai? How do you get all this stuff?_ ' Orochimaru asked, astounded.

Ryou walked away from the others, leaving them to scatter and do their own things, "I got his abilities after I absorbed you, figured you'd try to get it from him. I keep his DNA wherever I go." Ryou stated, amused by the snake's shock, "After some training, I was able to learn all of Kimimaro's dances. And I must say, ever since that… nobody has challenged me in Taijutsu. It's also the reason, my earth seal curse mark is so similar to his."

' _You are a tricky bastard Ryou…_ ' The third Kazekage laughed, ' _I may have underestimated you…_ '

"Everybody underestimates a pretty face," Ryou grinned, now walking in quicker strides, "especially me. Give an idiot enough time, and he can fight a genius; I know this fully well. Give a genius enough time, and it will be one sided slaughter."

' _So what will you do now? Now that you are waiting for Sasuke to make his move…_ ' the fourth Kazekage inquired, almost as if he was questioning the red heads actions.

"It is time to prepare for Shisui and Itachi's resurrection. Sasuke discovered a new threat on his little mission, so it is time to resurrect the clan." The red head stated, stretching his arms out into the air, "First it will be Itachi and Shisui. Then I will get Obito, Madara… Indra I'm not sure about."

' _Ryou, your body is still changing… at first I thought you were simply pulling your punches. But you were physically unable to access Shikotsumyaku… weren't you?_ ' Tayuya asked, when the red head stopped in his tracks; the sound four's tactician confirmed her suspicions.

"I haven't been feeling well is all."

' _Keep telling yourself that… before long, you will forget the life you lived before.'_ the sound ninja claimed, her voice biting into Ryou's skin.

"You tell me what is happening to me, genius! What in the actual hell is happening?"

' _The same thing that happens in Algebra. One negative and a positive makes a negative number. And I think you already know, that I am that negative; the slow process, as your body changes to that of a female. I can physically hear your regrets sounding all around me, this one is one of the bigger ones.'_

The red head cursed something unpronounceable, spitting on the ground before walking off into the other direction; but no matter what, he would not be able to walk away from the voices in his own head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Well this is a familiar feeling… though this time it actually hurts._ '

Madara was floating behind the avenger, shaking his head at him, "I guess I know what you're feeling right now. And here I was, thinking that he'd actually let you off the hook." The Uchiha turned his head towards the wall with a weird look.

Indra phased through it, yawning as he went along, "I don't know anything about it, because I'm perfect…"

The avenger ignored all their comments, his two ancestors eyed each other while smiling; everything was going according to Ryou's plan, however simple it was, Sasuke never had to deal with something like this. Which meant, that he would never see it coming. The avenger moaned before complaining continuously, even causing the other two Uchiha to laugh in certain areas; only to stop when the last Uchiha made a pouty face.

Sasuke paused, "Did I really get beaten by Ryou?" the avenger looked directly at Madara with a straight face, not moving a single muscle.

"It was a pretty good fight up till your Susanno. That's all I'm allowed to say, I'm afraid." Madara replied, turning his head around and sweating a bead.

"Is that so?" The avenger muttered, looking at the suspicious Madara before deciding it was nothing and just turned away.

The four of them went on with their furious rants, going back and forth about Konoha, their experiences in war. Most of the time they would share a few laughs, even cry every once in a while. The last Uchiha ended up enjoying himself, wiping away his tears, he looked up to the friendly and smiling faces of his dead clansmen. The avenger gave a light grin, leaning back against the wall behind him while sitting down. ' _If only I knew what these two were really like during the war. Things might have made more sense. I apparently came to the conclusion, that Fairy Tail was the answer to my question and I decided to leave Ryou behind. Ryou disagreed. I told him, that Fairy Tail is my new family; yet I never got an opportunity to really live with this one, people like Madara and Indra who I never understood. Friends like Fairy Tail, Family like Ryou… Madara and the rest of the Uchiha; they are worth fighting for._ '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Not much time left…_ ' Orochimaru whispered, his thoughts sounding in Ryou's head. The red head was staring at his body, he felt light, and could feel every reaction within his body.

The counterpart Uchiha stared at the mirror, looking at his naked self. The red head grabbed a roll of bandages, before wrapping it all around his chest; whatever lump that was even remotely visible had disappeared for now…

"This should do for now, there's nothing I can do about the transformation; except for covering it up at the earlier stages, when I fully develop, I will have to tell the others." The red head re clothed himself, before spinning a hundred and eighty degrees to walk down a hallway in large strides.

' _Now to prepare the material for Shisui and Itachi?_ ' The third Kazekage asked.

"I already asked for one of my zetsu's to go over to them, all that's left is to wait for Sasuke to sleep."

' _Wait for him to sleep… how exactly is he a part of the plan?_ ' Orochimaru inquired, suddenly the more curious about the subject.

"You will see."

The red head Uchiha pulled out an intricate golden pocket watch, waiting patiently for the hour hand to tick at twelve. It wasn't a few more seconds, until the counterpart Uchiha began making his move. Ryou fazed through the walls, before releasing a gas bomb in Sasuke's living quarters. The Uchiha put on a gas mask, as he watched his counterpart drop to the floor, quietly asleep. Quickly and quietly, Ryou reached for Sasuke's eyes, surgically removing the Rinnegan before leaving the room. Dashing through the hallway, the Uchiha found himself where Shisui and Itachi were; he looked to the left of them, where his Zetsu was. Ryou approached his Zetsu, before ripping out his left eye; inserting the Rinnegan, he applied a healing jutsu before wood sprang from his hands. The Zetsu yelped in pain, as the wood forced his palms together; a gathering of foreign chakra filling them both.

"You have been of great service, and you will be dutifully remembered as the one who used Rinne Rebirth, on two of the most powerful shinobi this world will ever see." Ryou finished his chant, before saying his last rites.

In due time, the king of hell was summoned from the ground. Its monstrous form opened, as a streak of green poured from its mouth. Slowly but surely, the colour on the two Uchiha's faces returned, any sign of the reincarnation technique disappearing quickly. The zetsu shook and shivered, the last of its life force getting drained from him. Before long the zetsu dropped dead, only to have the Rinnegan get ripped from its eye socket.

"How do you both feel?" Ryou asked briefly, pleased at the success of his plan, he noticed the deterioration of their eyes just like Madara had in the war, "blind… I guess there's that. I will have to harvest your cells, and create your new eyes for you. It's a shame you know, that something like that won't give me Mangekyou Sharingan, though from a medical standpoint… it should work for the both of you. First, I'll have to give Sasuke his eye back. Then I'll give you both yours… you can greet your little Uchiha in the morning haha!"

"Yeah ok that's alright, but just hurry up and put that eye back… I'm worried about Sasuke." Itachi voiced, looking worriedly at the eye in Ryou's hand.

Shisui kicked the zetsu a few times, the little sage chakra he had allowing him to sense everything around him, "Poor fellow. I'll give him a proper burial, because Ryou… you're an ass to these Zetsus." The teleporter looked behind him, only to find the red head had been long gone, "Are you serious?" the Uchiha pouted.

Ryou headed down the hall in a slow pace, waving his hand at one of the doors behind; the area flickered, right before multiple zetsu's materialized all around him.

"Prepare the harvesting, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan's for the both of them. Make it quick…"

The red head Uchiha finally arrived at the room that Sasuke was in, he flinched slightly at the sight of an already awakened Sasuke. The avenger looked at him tightly.

"You know…" Sasuke began, holding one hand over his face, "You could have asked if you wanted to borrow my Rinnegan."

"Yeah…" Ryou knelt in front of his counterpart, carefully inserting the eye before using a healing jutsu, "seeing how awkward it is, I might as well not." The red head turned to leave before feeling a hand tug at her sleeve.

"Hey… I'm sorry."

' _Daaaaaaaaaawwwwww_ ' Tayuya blissed.

Ryou sat down next to the avenger, pulling his hand towards himself, "Family." The red head pointed to the centre of his palm, "Friends." He muttered, keeping it pointed at the same place.

The red head slowly let go, pacing off out of the room. The pained of the avenger alleviated, and the smile returned to his face.

"Family… always. But now it's time to return to Fairy Tail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. If anybody wants me to continue on a more serious tone, I'm free to any opinion; I've tried to fix up any criticisms that I've gotten so far.


	6. Chapter 5

Like always, I would to thank everybody for their support. And yet again, a special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII; completely recommend all of his content.

 **Is Sasuke, Ryou and the other Uchiha's evil?** They're not evil, but like every person in the world; they have their own ideas and views of the world. Even though Sasuke is incredibly intelligent, it doesn't stop him from coming to the wrong conclusions, as can be seen at the end of Shippuden.

Usually I upload twice every week, but after this chapter I might slow down somewhat due to exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning, though everybody was hidden behind the curtains of their rooms. The birds whistled constantly, and the sky was brighter than ever; with the sparse few clouds floating up in the air. Just waking up, was the avenger of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha got up with a yawn, his expression rather blank. At the moment, he was bordering on stupid, "I hate… mornings." The avenger tilted his head to the side, his blurred vision eventually revealing the two spirit Uchiha staring at him.

"Morning Sasuke." Madara etched, grinning at his descendent, "How'd you sleep?"

"Really good. This bed is the most comfortable thing I've ever slept in!" he exclaimed, as if to help claim it, the Uchiha rolled around in his bed with a childish delight, "It's just so warm, comfy and ahhhhhhhh…"

Indra laughed at the Avenger, looking up to the ceiling wearily, "Ryou has told us to wake you up! You have to go to Fairy Tail remember, he will also be accompanying you." He looked back down at the avenger, before stretching his spiritual arms out and yawning, "He's also told us… to tell you, that he just finished preparing breakfast. It would be better to eat it warm, wouldn't it Sasuke?"

The avenger laughed in high spirits, never before feeling so much joy. As if to express that, he expertly rolled off the bed before flipping onto his feet. He quickly dressed up into some casual clothing, before walking down the hallway in large strides. After the many days that he'd been here, the place was being renovated by the many white Zetsu; after a while, it began to feel like the old Uchiha sector that Sasuke and his clan had lived. ' _This certainly brings back memories…_ ' the Uchiha felt, grinning slightly before ignoring it all. For several minutes, the Uchiha kept on walking. Along the way, were the many interesting artifacts and trophies that Ryou had collected over the years; all of which were on display in glass cases throughout the hallway. Sometimes, the Uchiha would stop to take a good long look at some of them.

Ryou turned his head towards the closing form of Sasuke walking towards him, he smiled before getting up from the chair he was sitting on, "Took you long enough eh?" he laughed before using his hand to invite his counterpart for a seat at his table, "I specially prepared rice balls, sushi. On top of that, I've made steamed lobster with lemon thyme butter!"

Sasuke sat down in his seat, not taking his eyes off the food in front of him; he could swear that it was sparkling. Meanwhile, Madara and Indra were crying in despair; their mouths watering at the foods in front of them. The room that they were all in was rather extensive, with a large kitchen a couple meters away and a lounge right next to the dinner table. Much of the room was made of marble and specially crafted oak wood, with much of the furniture being polished.

The Uchiha sat there looking at his food, there could be tears seen welling up in his eyes, "Thank you for the meal…" the avenger whispered, quieter than a mouse.

"You welcome." Ryou replied, a warm and understanding smile on his face. The red head Uchiha watched for a while as his counterpart munched on his foods. His expression changed immediately as if he had forgotten something, "That's right, I should ask the others to come down to eat as well!"

Sasuke paused immediately, looking at the red head in confusion. The two ancestral spirits could do nothing but smile and look ahead, obviously looking forward to whatever may come next. The red head hurriedly got up from his seat, before walking over to another door, he opened it before scurrying away; his footsteps becoming less and less. The Uchiha looked up to Madara for confirmation, only to get nothing but the shake of a head. The avenger turned back to his meal, before having another spoonful of lobster; the taste bringing delight and joy to his face. Before long, the avenger could hear a familiar voice being muttered in the background, a voice that wasn't Madara's, Indra's nor Ryou's.

The voice echoed through the open doorway slightly, the sound of the voice getting louder and louder, "Mmmmm, what is that smell?! It's just like Auntie Mikoto's cooking!"

Sasuke dropped the spoon in his hand, his mouth was wide open, "There. Is. Only. One. Person. That. Says. Auntie. Mikoto." The avenger got up to his feet, staring intently at the doorway in front of him.

"Sasuke is eating at the moment right? I want to sneak up on him!" Another familiar voice sounded, it was deep and its sounding tunes wafted through the air, Sasuke could feel his ears twitching.

"Good luck with that." Ryou responded, adding in a slight laugh, "He's most likely noticed us now. How are you both finding your eyes?"

"I've never felt my eyes feel so fresh or natural before. Fill us in on the details over breakfast." The first voice decided, his tone laid back and mischievous.

Time slowed for the avenger, as he witnessed two raven haired figures waltz into the room. The first one, had short unkempt hair, black eyes, a relatively broad nose with and well defined eyelashes. He wore a smooth and stylish black vest jacket with intricate lines in it, layered on top was a high collared wide open leather jacket. He wore black cargo pants, a chain going from his belt to his pocket. There was a tantō strapped to his shoulder, all this was complete with black leather boots held on by various straps. Shisui stared at the avenger in front of him, a mild expression on him as he bit into a toothpick. Standing at only a few centimeters shorter than him, was Itachi who wore a blue T-shirt with woolen webs hanging off one of his shoulders; the rest of his apparel was sort of similar to Shisui's.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, the poor guy was thunderstruck, "Ah sorry… I haven't woken up yet. Give me a few seconds." Sasuke clapped his face together and rolled his eyes around, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seemingly ignoring Sasuke's screaming, the both of them sat down at the table smiling. Madara and Indra were both nodding in succession while observing the two Uchiha's apparel. Ryou was behind the doorway, leaning against the wall. The red head never stopped smiling, he listened for ages as the family conversed with each other, the sound of laughter and happiness filling his ears. The counterpart Uchiha found himself with a single tear drop running down his check.

' _This is the way it's supposed to be…_ ' Ryou mulled over.

' _Yeah… it is._ ' Tayuya agreed.

' _I'd forgotten what family really felt like, haha!_ ' Orochimaru reflected, laughing rather loudly in Ryou's mind.

Ryou wiped away the tear before regaining his composure, he listened in for a little bit. Even so much as chuckling, when Sasuke began talking about his Rinnegan after realizing what it was used for. He could hear the two Uchiha spirits also conversing with the three of them, his smile broadened. Straightening out his shirt, the red head walked into the room to the warm smiles of the Uchiha greeting him.

"That reminds me!" Shisui realized, suddenly getting up from his seat, the teleporting ninja grabbed Itachi with his right hand. The two of them went to the nearest window in the kitchen, "I wonder what these look like!" he voiced, suddenly getting excited.

Itachi sighed, before he was awkwardly pulled along by his cousin, "Okay, okay. Just don't rush me! They're just eternal mangekyou's!"

The two Uchiha activated their Sharingan's, only to then be greeted by an awesome sight. Itachi's Sharingan wasn't inverted like Sasuke's, and now it had evolved into something entirely different from its original pattern. The Centre of it was a hypnotic circle, around it a hexagon. Spanning from the hexagon were six individual shapes. Three of them were triangular in shape, in between each one of them, the remaining three had the shapes of distorted shurikens at an a hundred and ten-degree angle; whatever space left was filled with black. Shisui's eye had also completely changed, as his was now inverted. In the middle was the inverted black colored circle, with a red six pointed shape outside of it; a black, larger version of the pattern was also outside of it. The last pattern's spines barely touched into the outer parts of the eye, with there being six separate areas' each; in each of these areas, a single tomoe.

Shisui gasped, "It's fucking awesome! We're both friggin awesome!"

Itachi chattered his teeth, "Well… I guess." The Uchiha was obviously envious of Shisui's, because of the more intricate and tomoe design to fit it all out.

Ryou placed his hands behind him as he leaned against a bench, "There is one last thing I must add for your eyes." He waited until all attention was on him, "Because you actually have some of my chakra inside you, specifically six paths chakra. It is most likely, that at the very least, you will receive a single Rinnegan. I have no idea how long it will take for it to evolve."

"Now that I have an opportunity to properly look at you…" Shisui began, looking up and down at the red head.

"I know right, seriously hot. Too bad he's a guy." Indra muttered in succession with Madara's rapid nods.

His Amazonian figure sat well on his wafer-thin body. He had a decanter shaped waist and his complexion had an impeccable, ochrous hue. His pencil-thin eyebrows eased down gently to his black, beetle's-leg eyelashes. A sculptor could not have fashioned his seraphim ears and pixie's nose any better. His body was more feminine than ever, yet it was only now, that everyone realized how much he had changed.

His beguiling, oyster-white teeth lit up the room. Literal perfection, his fingernails ran through his blood red hair. Spools of it plunged around his photogenic face and hid a swan's neck, elegant and smooth. With metallic silver eyes which sparkled on his face. His calamine-pink lips, they were plump and Botox-boosted. He had a dulcet voice as sweet as any songbird. His casual tank top, free flowing in whatever wind was in the room.

"We're going to be late…" Ryou simply added, ignoring the stares, "we have a guild to return to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four Uchiha had walked for quite a while now, all of them being followed by two spirits of course. Every once in a while, the group would stop for some food and drink. Sasuke talked to them about Fairy Tail, telling everything he knew about them from the few days he had spent there. Ryou, in this time, was teaching Itachi more about his problem on chakra preservation.

By the time they had reached town, Ryou was receiving looks from men and women alike; as it would seem, that the citizens really liked what they could see. If not for the fact that there were three imposing gentlemen around her, he would have to waste plenty of his time. It wasn't before long, that their group barged through the front door of the guild.

Macao got up from his seat, he had an ecstatic expression, "Ah, Sasuke. You are back!" he gazed past the Uchiha's shoulder, looking to the two new Uchiha, "With some friends I presume?"

"You could say that." Sasuke replied with a laugh, before kneeling down as Romeo rushed at the group. He braced himself for impact, only to have nothing appear in his arms, "Romeo… aren't you supposed to hug me?" he looked back at the youngster who was fawning over the red head.

"Wow!" the boy mage exclaimed, he was tugging at Ryou's hand, "You've grown more pretty!"

The red heads eyes twitched, and the laughter of Indra and Madara could be heard. The red head awkwardly pushed Romeo away from him before turning to the guild master, and the many other guild members rallying around them.

"Hey Macao." He chanted, "We came across two of my friends. It seems they want to join the guild."

Macao had a broad grin, almost trying to look away from the red head. Ryou currently was using a transformation jutsu to increase his bust, for everybody in the guild thought of him as a female. Ryou wore a gray long sleeve shirt buttoned in only one area, barely covering "his" bust. He wore unzipped pants of the same color, leaving his cleavage and midriff wide open. It was no wonder, why people were staring at him.

' _My bloodline is slowly adjusting, a few more days without fighting… and then I'll be out of the woods. Then I can reveal it to the three of them._ ' Ryou thought to himself, 'Though _I'll have to stay transformed, the bandages holding my bust in is no longer working._ '

"Yes!" Macao responded, a look on his face that seemed to wander a bit, "They can join. They can join. Would it be rude of me to ask; how powerful they are?"

Ryou looked towards the guild master, grinning broadly before walking a lot closer, "I wouldn't know." He paused, before looking back at his counterpart, "but Sasuke might." He teased, poking a tongue at the avenger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Itachi began, holding a grumbling Sasuke by the shoulder.

"What missions you got?" Ryou interrupted, pouting, "I'm all out of pocket money."

Macao looked over to Ryou while grinning, "Check the board, there should be something." The guild master turned his attention back to Itachi, "You and your friend, what would your names be."

Shisui pushed forward to his younger cousin, "I'm Shisui, and this guy's Itachi. We'd like to join the guil-" before he could finish, he was pummeled in the head by Itachi.

"Old man! I'd like this S class mission pretty please, it's the only one here." Ryou called out, leaning over the ledge on the second floor. "Pretty please!"

"S-class? Are you sure you can tackle that? Do you want somebody to accompany you?" Macao called out.

"Nah I'm fine," the red head responded, jumping over the ledge landing neatly in front of Macao. The counterpart Uchiha momentarily passed the job over to the mage, only to immediately set off, "besides, how hard could it be?"

"She got out of here, as fast as she came in…" the guild master muttered, scratching his head.

In all this time, Alzack had come back with the guild marker before passing it over to Macao. The guild master, thanked the mage before heading over to the two new ninja. The ninja's both officially became members of Fairy Tail, the latter then helped celebrate for a while.

Sasuke walked over to the both of them hesitantly, "Hey!" the avenger looked rather uncomfortable, "You two, do you guys wanna take up a mission. Maybe one of the harder A-class missions, I can fill you in on the details of this world while we're at it." He whispered.

The two Uchiha nodded, Sasuke then went over to where Macao was. The avenger looked over to the rather bored looking Romeo, before walking over to the elder mage.

Sasuke's eyes flared, as his Sharingan came to life, "We want to take on the next best mission. The three of us think, that Romeo wants to tag along." He paused, as he watched drool spill out from Macao's mouth, "Is this alright?"

The guild master shook his face, before looking back at the Uchiha. The mage smiled at him, "Yeah sure. Do that, he should get more experience. There's an A-class mission over by request board, it would seem that nobody else in the guild can complete it."

The Uchiha walked past Romeo, suddenly dragging the boy outside the door. Itachi got up from his seat at the bar, immediately following. Shisui sprayed beer out from his mouth, falling over before chasing after the group of them. Macao smiled slightly, thinking about the new hero figure that had filled his son's heart. The guild master turned his back to the door, walking over to the bar before ordering a drink; his head hurting from the genjutsu cast upon him.

"Did you see those eyes boss?" Bisca mentioned, looking over to Macao, "Those were the same eyes he used in the forest a week ago."

The guild master stared to the green haired mage, frowning, "Yeah… they were cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year was x788 when Sasuke and co arrived. It had been eleven months since the four members joined the guild, and news of their deeds spread across the land. News of a team, impossible to defeat. A team so powerful, that the magic council constantly had their eyes on them. It wasn't before long, that the reputation of Fairy Tail began to come back; of course with four new S-Class mages that is. Every month, the members of Fairy Tail would mourn over the Tenrou incident. The six Uchiha, including Madara and Indra, learned much of the guilds history; and at the moment, they were all happy. Romeo had also turned eleven this year.

Every once in a while, Ryou would go out adventuring; finding materials, searching for any sign of the enemies Sasuke discovered on his first mission. In time, Romeo was becoming more and more attached to the four Uchiha. Ryou had fully developed as a woman, which shocked the other 5 Uchiha at first; before Madara and Indra lecherously agreed that is. The six of them, decided to keep this information away from the rest of the guild. Every once in a while, Ryou would discover some dark guilds; that is before she wiped them from the face of the earth. New rampaging members of what remained of the Twilight ogre guild, were also arrested by Bisca and Alzack. Itachi and Shisui eventually unlocked Rinnegan's in their right eyes. Though at the moment, they had not learnt any techniques yet; Ryou was mentoring them on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, even inventing more techniques for herself in the process.

"Which means… that we have completely run out of things to do." Shisui muttered, after going over all the major events from the last eleven months, "Macao promised us, that we'd soon get SS-Class missions! Even better, ten year jobs… and one hundred year jobs!"

Ryou lazed on a couch in front of Shisui, "I've found nothing, on the guys you encountered a while back in the forest Sasuke." Her voluptuous curves shifted slightly, before looking over to Itachi, "They must have been observing us all this time. When I went over to where their base should have been, the whole place had been abandoned."

"How has research and production been Ryou?" Sasuke momentarily asked, leaning from a chair at the bar sipping a bottle of sake. "Any improvements?"

The red head turned to Sasuke with a peeved face, "Yeah. I've about documented every Flora and Faunus in this world. And the number of zetsu I created now number around four thousand."

Over by the corner of the room, Itachi was tickling Asuka while laughing; he was fine as long as a child was in the room. Bisca and Alzack watched the two every once in a while, with Sasuke frowning slightly at the memories. The whole guild had been renovated towards the middle of the year, with the help of Ryou's magnet release and wood release; it wasn't long, before the whole place was turned into a mansion.

A scroll was thrown into the face of Shisui, the teleporting Uchiha felt for his face before grabbing the scroll in his lap. He looked up on the new second story of the guild house. Looking back at him, was the smiling face of Macao. "Got the new SS-Class mission for you, Shisui."

Shisui grinned, "Is it a good one?" he whispered before unravelling the scroll, he looked for a while with his Sharingan before jumping up in excitement. "Itachi! We're going on a trip you bastard!"

The two Uchiha quickly prepped their equipment, taking food pills from Ryou and such before setting off.

As soon as they left the building, Shisui lifted a handkerchief to his face, wiping off sweat. "You have no idea; how hard it is… staying in the same room with that hottie." He panted, "That body is a blessing, but I swear she messes with the temperature! And she's my cousin…"

Itachi laughed, pulling his older cousin along, "C'mon, we have to go. The mission is towards the shore line; I have a summoning that will get us there quickly."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

As they were leaving the town, some of their new fan girls swarmed around the both of them. The two Uchiha barely made it by, as they squeezed through the ever growing ranks. By the time they made it out of town, they were both exhausted. Itachi had summoned a hawk given to him by Sasuke.

Midair, Itachi shifted uncomfortably on the eagle while frowning. The man was barely holding on to the feathers of the eagle, "There is a creature terrorizing the shore, scouts report the beast last heading towards the lighthouse out in the sea." He sighed, "It's another troublesome one. I heard there is movement of a dark guild over there."

"Which dark guild?" Shisui asked momentarily, now also frowning.

"They don't know, but there are sightings of a giant cube island floating up in the air."

"A giant cube?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, there was a giant cube floating in the sky. Surrounding it were dark stormy clouds, blanketing the lightning. Off shore, was a single lonely light tower in the midst of the violent crashing ocean. The two Uchiha sat on one of the rocky cliff edges in the area, below the crashing waves swirling over the rocks. A few hundred meters off, was a giant serpent rising and falling from the depths; its spine showing every time it surfaced.

"That serpent is dead." Shisui muttered, his legs dangling from the cliff. With a single hand, he pointed towards the cube, "The serpent is emitting foreign magic, coming from a certain individual inside there." The teleporting Uchiha sighed before breathing in the salty air.

Itachi looked worryingly at Shisui, "Which means, that the magic is most likely necromancy. We won't be able to use our genjutsu on it, remember that one thing back in the marsh-"

"I don't want to Itachi!" Shisui interrupted, rolling his eyes a bit, "I was one hundred percent molested. This is basically an undead water serpent; it spans three hundred metres from my estimate."

"How troublesome." Itachi grumbled, ignoring the rest of Shisui's bickering, "Though now, we can make use of the jutsu Ryou taught us."

"Which one?" Shisui clamoured, looking weirdly at his younger cousin.

The teleporter jumped in shock to see Itachi already falling to the waters below him. The teleporter quickly followed suite, landing right next to his cousin.

Itachi waited for Shisui to land next to him, he grinned before blitzing a bunch of hand signs, "Suiton: Still water pond." The Uchiha watched as for several hundred meters, the water had completely stilled. He continued observing until the loud and ground breaking roar of the serpent sent giant waves through the water. Expertly, him and Shisui jumped over the giant waves, "Suiton: Exploding Water Shock Wave."

After crashing into the rocky cliffs behind them, the shock wave immediately rushed to the other direction. The two Uchiha rode the top of one gigantic wave, only to see the shadow of the serpent charging towards them at a monstrous speed. The serpent leaped out of the water in front of the wave, rotting flesh exposing the bones underneath. Itachi used a few more hand signs before the wave transformed into three water dragons, all in sync, they dragged the undead serpent underwater; this was all followed by a massive crash of murky sea water.

"Shisui."

"On it!"

The teleporter skidded across the calm water, activating a gigantic green complete body Susanno. Within an instant, Shisui created a dozen afterimage clones all of them possessing Susanno. One of them charged directly into the serpent, creating a massive shockwave. This was followed up, by the repeated stabs of drills into the base of the serpent's body. One of the afterimage clones stayed, holding it down with both arms. The other eleven surrounded it in a circle, before all of them shot great fireballs at it. In a great explosion of fire, the smell of charred flesh could be smelt.

In a last ditch effort, the serpent used its tail to slam into the water. Yet again, there was another massive shockwave of water. All the afterimage Susanno's were blown away, with only one staying in place. Using the drill, Shisui's Susanno parried hit after hit; these two gigantic beings attempting to destroy each other. The bones from the serpent slowly fell apart, as Shisui not only began to speed blitz it, but overpower it with sheer force. With a beat of his wings, Shisui launched himself into the air before smashing downwards with an overhead swing. The sheer force of the attack sending Itachi flying several hundred meters off the shoreline. The sky showered bones, as the rest of the serpent was completely and utterly annihilated.

"Thanks for that, I didn't want to use Amaterasu; that would have eaten my chakra." Itachi thanked, landing next to Shisui who had dispersed his clones.

Shisui was dumbfounded, and was struggling for words, "What about my chakra?! That thing took **eleven** great fireballs to the face!" the teleporter fumed at his cousin.

Itachi laughed awkwardly, one hand at the back of his head playing with his ponytail, "You're still fine even without your chakra. Me on the other hand, need it as much as I can."

While the both of them bickered on and on, two figures could be seen flying down from the massive cube in the sky. These two could be none other than Franmalth and Torafuzar. The both of them landed roughly on the rocks outlining the lighthouse. The two Uchiha immediately noticed this, and began running across the water towards them. Landing neatly, the both of them stood facing the two demons.

"So you are the ones wreaking havoc right under our noses?" Franmalth cackled, "You would actually disturb our plans? The plans of the legendary dark guild, Tartaros!?"

"You, are full of dignity!" Torafuzar simply added, "To dare attack us, before we are even ready to unleash our masters plan against the magic world."

Shisui yawned, activating his Sharingan with Itachi's at the same time, "Not the source of the necromantic magic." Shisui muttered, "So who the hell are you two?" he quickly inquired.

"We are members of the nine demon gates, the most powerful demons created by the dark mage Zeref! I am Franmalth, and he is Torafuzar, also known as your end!" Franmalth exclaimed, cackling manically.

"Ugh, fish dude reminds me of Kisame." Itachi vocalized, on the verge of being ticked off, "You take fishy, I'll take squishy."

Shisui rolled his eyes, one hand on his blade, "Fine…" he grumbled, ", but you owe me a beer okay?"

Itachi ran towards them, only to jump onto the lighthouse; looking down to his opponent. ' _I wonder, what kind of abilities these two possess. I'll have to observe for now. If I see an opportunity, I will take it._ ' He prospected, watching over the demon closely. As for Shisui, the Uchiha had back flipped onto the water followed by Torafuzar diving in.

"I will absorb you!" Franmalth screamed, suddenly jumping at high speeds towards Itachi.

' _Is that what you do now?_ ' Itachi theorised, easily flipping over the demon; while doing this, he had stared deep into its eyes. He stopped moving, only to watch as the demon glowed yellow; the top half of his body transforming into that of an old man.

"See this old man? This is Hades of Grimoire Heart!" He exclaimed, a proud look on his face.

"Ah… him, never heard of him." Itachi pointed out, shrugging at the demon.

The demon looked up in shock and confusion, now with a really stupid look on his face, "He's the second guild master of Fairy Tail!" he blurted out, barely pronouncing it through his rage, "One of the most powerful mages to ever live!"

"Good for him." Itachi responded in a blasé tone, crossing his arms.

Franmalth just stood there dumbfounded, a look of recognition crossed his face, "You! You're that mage from Fairy Tail! One of the four most powerful new mages in this land!"

"If that is what you think." Itachi simply replied, expression never changing in the slightest.

"Whatever it may be, I will give you a taste of real power!"

As the demon finished speaking, magic circles appeared in front of the demon's hands; in an instant, the land around the lighthouse was lifted up in a massive blast of black energy. Franmalth panted, looking proud at the product of his new power; that is before he realized that the ninja was still just standing there.

"You," the Uchiha began, not in the slightest bit affected, "What is the name of that?" he inquired.

"A-amaterasu!"

' _I will have to get Ryou to research that, it was pretty good. If not for the fact, that I had him under genjutsu… I would be dead._ '

Itachi's image distorted as it flickered, with crows swarming out of his distorted body. The demon watched in horror, as they formed right in front of him; revealing the calm face of his opponent.

"Really?" Itachi leaned in slightly, right next to Franmalth's ear, "Because this… is Amaterasu…"

Black flames surrounded the demons body, as it began to engulf and burn him. Franmalth dove into the ocean, but to no avail; the demon screaming continuously all the way to the bottom. The red colour of Itachi's full bodied Susanno flared to life, before the great spiritual blade of Totsuka plunged into the ocean where Franmalth was. Itachi lifted the demon out of the water, impaled on his blade like a kebab. The absorbed souls of the demon leaked out from Franmalth's body, before he was slowly sealed away, not uttering a single sound. The soul of hades wafted over to Itachi, as if he wanted to say something to him; that is, the both of them conversed while Shisui was fighting.

Shisui had his afterimage clones throw the original into the air, without touching the poisoned water of Torafuzar. After a repeated show of acrobatic strength, the teleporting Uchiha would slam his blade into the demon's super armour. The blade had just then, simply bounced off the skin of the demon. Shisui landed spectacularly on top of the now poisoned water, smiling stupidly at the demon.

Torafuzar cursed, looking around to see no trace of Franmalth, "Shit! How the hell did that idiot die?! I saw him firing off his Amaterasu several kilometres off, what was wrong with his aim?!" the demon looked back towards the teleporter, "And this guy, he is also dangerous. While observing from the cube, I saw his immense magic power; it was truly frightening. He must be out of magic power now…" Torafuzar whispered to himself.

"I guess there is no choice then…" Shisui sighed, before reaching for his pocket. He grabbed out a single food pill before ingesting it, "Now, I have the chakra to kill you."

"What!?" Torafuzar exclaimed, suddenly bearing witness to the gigantic form of Shisui's Susanno, "There goes my dignity…"

Shisui frowned, shrugging at the situation, "Sorry about this, old sport." As he finished, the gigantic drill of a blade plunged into the massive figure of Torafuzar.

There was a moment where the water was still rather calm, the blade sticking into sea bed with the demon on the receiving end. That is, until a massive spray of blood erupted from the water; going up into the air for several meters. Itachi's Susanno appeared next to Shisui's, and the both of them greeted each other before looking up at the gigantic structure in the sky. They watched, as it began to fly away, its force dispersing the surrounding storm clouds.

"Time to go collect our reward, we'll split the one hundred million reward. There's no point in chasing after that thing anyway, we won't be able to catch up to it." Itachi stated, looking rather disappointed with the rather short lived fight, "Hopefully, we'll be able to fight stronger opponents soon."

"Yeah, those two only helped in giving me a taste of real battle; I'm just yearning for it now!" Shisui agreed with a broad grin, "Arite, let's go!"

The face of Torafuzar surfaced, his dead eyes staring at the two disappearing figures before flaring to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mard Geer stared at Torafuzar, clearly disappointed in the demon's failure, "And these two Fairy Tail mages just came out of nowhere, ruined our new pet, somehow killed even Franmalth… and sent you running back to me."

The demon did not dare to lift his head, as he bowed in front of his master, "I am deeply sorry for what happened. But… the both of them were just so very powerful. I have no idea how Franmalth died, all the labs still remain intact… we should be immortal!"

"I see. But with the loss of one of our most powerful members, it will be harder to obtain what we want. We must go on as planned, for we are nowhere near as ready for what we should be. It would seem, that with the arrival of these four new beings… we should be wary of their tremendous power." The underworld king claimed, sitting at his throne while being calm and collected, "And you… have really disappointed me, Tora-kun."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two mages slammed the front door open, only to instantly find themselves staring at Ryou. The both of them stood absolutely still, as if they were paralysed.

Ryou yawned before really taking a good look at the two Uchiha, "Heard you guys took up a SS quest. What took you so long?"

"Well you see-" Shisui began.

Itachi sighed, "We ran into a lot of trouble, there were fan girls… and then,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In my personal opinion, I don't like time skips; *cough* *cough* Tenrou. It took a while, trying to take some characters from the later arcs into this chapter. There is still two years until x791, and I can't wait to just begin pairing character like crazy; especially Erza… *Heavy Panting***


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Like always, I would to thank everybody for his or her support. Yet again, a special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII; completely recommend all of his content.

 **I apologize for the rather short update, but I have so much work to do. But either way, please enjoy all the same.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The town of Magnolia was spectacle rarely seen; it held a certain charm to it that people flocked around. The landscape was dotted with huge mansions and large guild buildings. Naturally, these places were not where Ryou lived. Where she did live though, was her own lively little apartment. This apartment was yellow in colour, and only had four or so rooms; there was even a balcony, hanging overhead the footpath beneath.

It wasn't rare, that people walking past would take sneak peeks at the balcony. Right now, there was a scantily dressed red head drying her hair with a towel. Now normally, people would simply blush and walk right past. However, Ryou was an exception. Why? Because she had beauty easily surpassing that of the current Miss Fiore. Naturally, she had no idea about this; because it was most likely, that the counterpart Uchiha didn't even give a shit.

' _People are staring at you again…_ _It's making me feel uncomfortable._ ' Tayuya exclaimed, her thoughts echoed by the other spirits in the red heads consciousness.

Ryou sighed, "Does it look like I care in the slightest?" she muttered under her breath, "It's used to this, you should know."

Of course, they knew, but it didn't mean that they were used to it. It had been a year and a half, since new Fairy Tail got its first SS-class job. The guild was regaining its previous reputation, with rumours of its new super team spreading across the continent. Even with this reputation, the guild chose not to participate in the Grand Magic Games. None of the original members really knew how powerful their newest members were. Shisui and Itachi had only just finished mastering the Preta path of their respective Rinnegan. Sasuke, under the guidance of Ryou was studying wood release. Ryou spent most of her time, researching all the vegetation and animals; ancient bloodlines, chakra mixes and magic mutations.

Ryou looked back behind her, walking over to one of the other rooms. She picked up a bucket, before walking into her own personal greenhouse. She carefully started watering various different plants, some of which had never been discovered, or were otherwise presumed extinct. She licked her finger before pointing it into the air, "Wind speed, with 0.03 kilometres/hour. Humidity, average. Temperature, room temperature."

' _Very good, it seems you're now used to my body._ ' Orochimaru stated, clearly proud.

There was a sound of appreciation coming from Rasa, ' _Though, none of you have exactly told us what these plants are for. Not counting the DNA that you have been extracting from fossils._ ' He complained, right afterwards with a change of expression.

*Shhhhh*

Ryou held a finger to her lips, slowly pushing it down, deep in thought, "You're disturbing my train of thought. I'm simply developing a plant to passively harvest magic for me. The Venus flytrap over there is unique. It creates a specific enzyme that allows it to attract rather intelligent prey. Many of the chemical reactions inside of it mimic that of the average mages body. The sunflowers over there with the purplish hue, they are also very unique."

' _What do they do?_ ' the third Kazekage inquired, his interest in the subject already at the maximum; after all, what else could he do but observe his host body.

Ryou paused for a few second, as if trying to collect a few other memories, "These sunflowers don't absorb sunlight. They absorb magic particles, specifically… something incredibly close to magic. After genetically engineering them, and merging them… I think I got them to absorb pure and natural magic energy." The red head smirked at her own genius, "It is identical to those in the guild, I checked with my Sharingan. The next problem, was harvesting this energy. At first, I thought I could simply harvest the seeds, but that obviously did not work. Therefore, I gathered something similar to an apricot tree. Not only is it easy to grow, but the fruits allow for easy and simple harvesting."

' _So why aren't you done yet…_ ' Tayuya asked stupidly, ignoring the moans of annoyance from the other spirits, ' _It's obvious? It's obvious isn't it…_?'

"It isn't exactly easy to merge things from different families is it?" Ryou responded, rolling her eyes, "Also, I have to wait for these plants to mature before collecting fresh materials."

Ryou went over to wash her hands in the sink. Carefully, she cupped her hands and splashed water onto her face; only to stare into her own reflection. She noticed the single black coloured lock in her hair, before she beamed at her own reflection.

"I must say, I was expecting your appearance to look bad on me… but after a while, I realise how much better it has made me." The red head stated, but with no response, she smirked, "Still not talking to me after all this time. Soon you will realise, the reality of the chance I have given you."

All she got was a low sounding grunt. The red head then waltzed out of the room, diving over her couch and missing it entirely; instead, she met head first with the floor. She ignored the annoying laughs of Tayuya, and the disappointed sounds that Orochimaru made. It didn't help, that the two Kazekage made absolutely no reaction.

"Fuck it… we're going to Fairy Tail. I have nothing else to do, plus the bloodline samples in the basement just aren't ready yet." The red head pondered, before rushing out her front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't any better!" Ryou yelled out, causing a few cursive glances at her from the other mages, "I'm so bored… no missions, not even small ones!"

Sasuke swung his body around, glaring at his counterpart, "Please don't rub it into our faces…"

Shisui and Itachi sat quietly in the corner, both playing an unending game of chess. It didn't help that they were both genius's. Romeo was practicing sword fighting with a wooden sword, looking to any of the Uchiha for any approval in general. Laki was in the background mumbling about perverts and chopping hair. Kinana was serving beer to Warren and Nab. Vijeeter was happily dancing away stupidly. Reedus was sitting in the back corner, drawing anything that he wanted to. Max and Wakaba were playing cards with one another, on one of the nearby tables.

Ryou went over to Kinana, holding up a hand for a drink. The barmaid simply nodded, and got something for the red head to drink.

"We don't talk much do we?" the barmaid asked with a weary smile, "I guess you don't spend much time in the guild anyways."

Ryou paused in the middle of her drink, "I always see you in a different light when I see you." She simply added in response, a slight grin on her face, "I wonder what type of snake you were back then…"

Kinana looked at her in shock, backing away slightly before seeing the calming smile of her fellow guild member. Ryou gave a nod of approval, with Kinana wondering how the red head knew of her transformation.

"This smarts…" Shisui growled, "checkmate…"

"I'm seriously bored. I need something to do!" Itachi yelled out in frustration, "I can't play anymore chess No more chess please!"

*Thud*

"Then let me give you something to do…"

The entire guild looked over to the doorway, only to see twenty standing figures cloaked in black. The middle figure had multiple magic formations surrounding his figure; he was the only one with his face visible. Everyone in the guild slowly stood to his or her feet, with the exception of the four Uchiha.

"Pinwheel! You're going to regret what you did to my brother!"

Sasuke's ears twitched before, he motioned for the other three living Uchiha to follow him. The four of them went over to confront the strangers, "The fact that you refer to me as pinwheel… is very surprising." The avenger simply stated.

Another one of the intruders, standing off by the leader's side shifted his hands slightly, "Who are these three? I thought that there was only one… from the other land." He whispered to the intermediary.

Ryou catching note of everything that they said, shrugged her shoulders before cracking her knuckles, "Don't you know who we are?"

"Frankly I don't care if you wield Chakra, as long as you don't have the pinwheel… you are no threat." Another one of the intruders said.

Romeo rushed forward only to be held back by Macao's hand. The guild master shook his head at his son.

Shisui laughed aloud, going down to one knee, "Do your research. From what I understand… we're all pinwheels." The teleporter's expression changed to one of malicious intent, "So I'm going to ask this time. Don't you know who we are?"

With the single activation of his Sharingan, more than three quarters of the enemy squad fell to the floor in agonizing screams. Shisui smirked before appearing right in front of the leader of the group. Almost in an instant, the leader activated a magic shield, easily blocking Shisui's blade. In a blur of movements, the leader made a quick series of hand seals before firing off a fireball jutsu.

Shisui easily used a water dragon to block the incoming attack, his face in utter shock either way, "Magic and Chakra… so that's the deal. Must be what my Sharingan just detected…" his face darkened, just as his muscles tensed and he finally got serious. His red eyes darted around, analysing the surrounding enemies beginning to get up from the genjutsu attack.

"You believe it will be so easy to take us down? We are the Raiders of Adetokunbo! We are all that is of the elite quadrant, and we will eliminate you all today! All the members here instantly adapted, from a young age to go against Genjutsu… that is our ability." The leader of the group gave cursed glances to all his other allies, "Five for each pinwheel, I'll take this idiotic looking one here. You four, with me!" he pointed at four of his allies to his right, nodding over to Shisui in front of him.

"Well then…" Itachi began, a wide grin on his face, "We won't be getting bored anymore. New Akatsuki… begin."

In a massive blur of motion, the walls around the guild smashed to pieces within the second. The mages in Fairy Tail, unable to keep up with any of the movements shown by friend or foe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi landed neatly on the rooftops of several buildings, he calmly looked up to the five panting magi ninja's in front of him. He slowly parted one of his locks of hair to his ears, the Sharingan very much active.

"I'm not allowed to kill. But I will not hold back on maiming you…" he simply stated, carefully studying his opponents state and posture.

"And we will have our freedom, in the name of our all father!" the one who yelled out suddenly charged at him with a single kunai at hand.

Itachi dodged a fireball launched at him by diving below it; he blitzed a couple of hand signs before disappearing in a storm of crows. The enemy looked around them in confusion, before spotting the Ninja falling from above them; a look of horror when noticing black fire circling around them.

"Amaterasu…"

Strangely, the black flame did not approach them. Instead only having Itachi land in front of them. He steadied himself before making the hand motions for hand-to-hand combat. The magi ninja hesitated for a moment, before blindly rushing in to tackle the ninja.

Itachi dodged and weaved through the fluidic movements of his opponents strikes, before landing some precise strikes to their undersides. In the wave of his arm, a curved wave of shuriken and kunai fell upon the unsuspecting magi. The five stood their ground before using one of their own as a meat shield. The man yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, bleeding all over the ground. Itachi looked down in disgust at the actions of these men. The Uchiha regained his composure, when he noticed a barrage of lightning heading towards him. With a flick of his wrist, he allowed any remaining kunai to absorb the effects in midair before awakening his Rinnegan.

"Your actions have disgusted me. You are not worth keeping alive. Moreover, you will now know my third and last only Rinnegan technique, unique to me only." As Itachi slowly pronounced his words, the flames around them died out; with the Rinnegan in his eyes generating three Tomoe, "Demon of the Three Paths: Transcendance"

In a firework of power and energy, the area around Itachi flared an orange tinge; the screams of the magi ending shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The avenger streaked past the first magi in front of him, blood pouring from the wound inflicted by him. In a flurry of blades mixed with lightning, another three were cut down. Leaving only one magus left to face the Uchiha.

"I recommend you surrender at this point… if you elite are so weak, I don't really wish to bother with the rest of your organization." The avenger blatantly spoke, his face now wearing a blank expression.

The magus in front of him panted, before dropping to the ground in a heap, "No… fuck you! Fuck you!" the man yelled until he was breathless, a look of hatred finally enveloping his face, "Don't you mock us! How dare you mock us!"

The magus's body began to transform, it would seem he was proficient with transformation magic. His body morphed into that of a large man like tiger. Curse markings appeared across his body, furthering the process and power.

The avenger sighed before drawing out his blade in a neat like manner, not allowing it to even make a single sound, "You leave me no choice."

The magus charged at him at incredible speeds, causing a sonic boom as soon as he started moving. Sasuke's eyes widened, before roundhouse kicking the incoming figure at the head. Within seconds of impact, two fists flew into his stomach before he was sent flying meters away. He felt the blood leaking from his wounds, before looking back at his enemy's sharp claws.

"Get back here!" the magus yelled, bouncing from building to building before leaping up into the air. Like a small meteor, the magus fell to the ground, causing a miniature shockwave of rubble to push the avenger back several feet.

Sasuke simply stood his ground, not attempting to harm or fight his opponent, instead just simply observing him. The magus then proceeded to make hand signs for a clone jutsu, revealing itself the Haze Clone Technique.

Sasuke shook his head, "I thought you trained your whole life to defeat a pin wheel like me. Don't you know… I can see you already."

The avenger lifted his arms before pulling it down to the ground. There was a twang sound, before the wires he was holding, were visible. Like a camouflaged insect getting pulled from its habitat, the body of the magus peeled away from the wall like a piece of paper.

"Damn it… the leader will finish you! The leader will finish you all! Damn you, damn you all to he-"

*Smash*

The foot of Sasuke stomped onto the face of the magus, the sounds of bones breaking could be heard. The avenger stepped away from the near lifeless figure before walking off, back to the guild. A look of disappointment evident.

"It looks like; it's time to see what the rest have been up to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter, I will definitely make up for the lack of fighting with the next one. I just have so much going one, that it's a bit difficult to keep up with everything. As always, thank you very much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

I would to thank everybody for his or her support; it has been awesome writing for you people. Yet again, a special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII; completely recommend all of his content.

 **It is impossible for Itachi and Shisui to have the Rinnegan.** Not entirely, the white zetsu have primarily Ashura's chakra; in addition to the fact that these ones were made through Sasuke, they would also have Indra's chakra… hence the Rinnegan.

I would like to introduce to you, the longest fistfight you will ever read in your life. (Maybe)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another day in another year, just some random timing in Magnolia. In the midst of this fine morning, a certain red head took to the actions of beating the living hell out of her opponents.

In a final desperation, the five enemy Magi charged at Ryou. Magi was a fitting name for them, for they were neither mages nor ninjas; just a blend of power and sorcery. Either way, it simply did not bother the red head Uchiha all too much. The ninja had such a level head, so much that she simply weaved through her opponents with simple motions.

She looked back towards them with an evil grin, one that she would never show to friend nor family, "Can you please let me release some steam at least?" she asked rhetorically, "I haven't even started utilizing actual martial arts technique…"

This clearly irked all her opponents, because they wasted no time in recovering. The Uchiha simply tapped her left foot from side to side in a quick beat. The Uchiha caught an arm mid strike, before doing a quick pull of it to the side, following up with three jabs to the chest before back sweeping his legs. She swerved her body back from a back fist, grabbing and pushing away the arm before side chopping the man's exposed neck; and yet again, following up with another sweep at the legs.

Backing off yet again, bouncing from one spot to the other; the red head could feel her adrenaline rising. She blocked a bunch of sluggish side strikes, before upper cutting a third magi's face. She immediately followed with a down kick at his shin, with an ear-piercing crack, the magi fell face first into the floor. Leaping slightly into the air, the red head dropped down with a flying drop kick, the man's spine breaking within a moment. She watched her next opponent with a poker face, blocking his exaggerated kicks going from down to up. Instantly seeing the next movement, she blocked an overarching chop before jabbing right at the center of the magi's ribs. The man was dazed, before he let off a quick fire spell which went off into a random direction, he shook his head to clear his mind; this was right before the Uchiha made for the movement of a crescent kick, instead curling her leg around the nape of his neck, and her foot lifting him from the chest. She brought her two fists together, before bringing them down on his spine; letting go of his lifeless body.

"No prisoners…" she simply said, a look of boredom on her face. It seemed, she had no interest of turning to look at the avenger who was behind her, "We cannot allow such a hybrid of energy… only we should be the ones with that kind of power."

Sasuke smiled on the inside while keeping a blank stare, Ryou was the only one that truly amused him, "yeah… sure, whatever." Was all he said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other guild members rushed out to watch the action, only to find that their eyes could not even keep up. Macao and Romeo especially, watched in amazement and horror, as they could only just barely keep up with the enemy's movements… let alone the seemingly nonexistent movements of their fellow guild members.

"This kind of power… is insane. To think, that all of them were this proficient in short term combat." Macao slurred, "This is the first time, that I myself have seen them in action."

The guild members bear witness to a rain of blood, as Shisui incapacitated two of his opponents from the waist downwards, leaving them with hundreds of cuts. Of the four living Uchiha, he was the second best at Taijutsu.

"I recommend surrender, but you won't like what my sisterly cousin has in store for you…" he said in an undertone, "Or maybe you will… who knows what you guys are into." He continued with a grin, leaning his back out to stretch.

The leader looked hesitant before looking to his two remaining allies; he scowled and then looked back to the teleporter, "We three are the best here! Don't you look down on us, apart from the clan leader and general Mukmar… we three are the best!" he stretched his hand out in an exaggerated fashion, before pointing two fingers to the ground, "Down you go…"

The other two tied rags around their heads, before drawing out their own unique swords. All of them with markings that seemed to represent previous missions. From what he could see, these two were seasoned, and he clearly felt respect for the three of them; but all he could do was sigh.

"Come then… finish what you started."

"I… will, fight with honor." The leader stated, raising up his hand in the seal of confrontation.

Shisui raised his fists in front of him, before opening them up. His muscles tensed, with both his open palms beginning to shake, showing an animalistic like claw. The three magi looked up in shock, before calming themselves and entering a fighting stance.

"If Itachi is the crow, Sasuke is the eagle. If Ryou is the snake… then I am the tiger." He muttered before bending his body down to an impossible angle, ready to leap at them, "Show me what the elites can do…"

The leader used the seal of the tiger, before distorting it with weird angles, "Water Release: Magic Amplified Water Formation Wall."

Shisui could do little but jump away, as a terrifying wave of water completely halted his movements. Jumping into the air, he released three great fireballs. Only for their effects to be completely absorbed by it. The teleporter looked over himself, to witness most of his own chakra and energy drain out. It was an S-rank technique.

"Hiding in Mist Technique." Within the turmoil, the magi on the left blew out a wave of mist. Enveloping the entire area with a wave of chakra.

Shisui dodged just in time, to avoid a gigantic water dragon. As if to add to the already powerful technique, it split into two before coating itself with lightning. Shisui instantly activated an incomplete Susanno to negate the effects. In a giant explosion of water and electricity, the surrounding houses blew into a shockwave of splintered wood and stone. The Susanno opened its caged chest, revealing a red leaf symbol. Like a barrage of bullets, a rain of green chakra needles propelled themselves towards the magi.

In a moment of confusion, the leader used another water release technique. The water formation pillar, submerging the incoming attacks in a large body of water. His right hand man widened his eyes, before barely activating a magic circle. A single needle that shot through, colliding with the magic circle. In a massive shockwave, the magi flew backwards at impossible speeds, before smashing through five or six houses.

The leader looked back in shock, perspiration pouring down his face, "Blackfist!" after no reply; he looked back to the closing figure of the Uchiha, "Come pinwheel!"

"No…" the teleporter muttered, "This is the pinwheel!"

In a single heartbeat, the Uchiha felt the swirl of chakra rushing to his right eye. A three tomoe Rinnegan emerging.

" **Demon of the three paths: Lopsided.** "

Time slowed. The entire world reverberated a single scream, as the world seemed to tip at an angle by sixty degrees. Then another, and another. Until the roaring and the rumbling stopped, and the world was finally upside down. The mist dispersed, leaving the Uchiha standing casually in this distorted plain. Around them all, a gigantic shield of chakra. A single genjutsu distorting only what was inside of it.

The leader grumbled, before seeing his ally pulling himself from the wreckage. He looked around at the scene in front of him, feeling only discomfort. He took a single step, before falling over in misbalance. "What the hell is this?" he quickly noticed the exact same thing happening to his teammates.

"The second ability that my Rinnegan has. Apart from being able to absorb chakra, this is my only other ability. My friend Itachi… holds the other right eye technique. One that is supposed to be used in conjunction to this." The Uchiha quickly explained, a slight smirk working its way to his face, "If that was used, you would already be dead."

"Better if we kill you before he comes then!"

The three magi readied themselves into a taijutsu formation. The Uchiha walked into the midst of them, not even a few meters away. Yet they dare not make a move yet. With a wave of his hand, the three shifted apart to surround him. The leader in front of him, and the two veterans beside him. It was silent. All they could do was observe, as they tried to find any weak point or opening in his stance. However, he just stood there, legs wide-open, arms dangling. The Uchiha could hear it, the pounding of their hearts, the adrenaline. The one on his left had a black vest, and the one on his right wore an Anbu like mask.

The black vested veteran made his move, going in for a high kick, only to be blocked and to have his leg pushed downwards. Shisui spotted the exact same movement from the one to his right. They both met with the Uchiha's lanky yet strong arms. He dodged another attack, spinning to jump kick the masked one, and ducking from the leader's front kick. He spotted a punch from the corner of his eye, only to catch it and uppercut the vested one. Wrapping the man's own arm around his neck, only to spin him away into his leader. He brushed away a chop, then spinning out of a heeled drop kick. Going for a back legged roundhouse kick, he skewered it through the air, only to meet with nothing. In a barrage of punches and kicks, he blocked or dodged the attacks of three masters at the same time; down low, at his body, or directly at his head. He shuffled backwards, shoving down a leg, before tripping over the leader. He turned to face the vested one, lifting his leg up from a quick sweep. Before doing a high kick, only to be blocked himself; thinking quickly, he immediately spun around, opening to his other opponent with a crescent kick.

He missed, only to be jabbed in the lower abdomen and kicked back to the vested one. Yet again, he shifted locations, using his leg to block another one of the masked magi's kicks, before using the momentum to kick the nape of the neck of the vested magi's side swing. He felt the air shift behind him, only for him to backflip over an axe kick, hand standing to avoid an oblique kick. All of this only to be met by a bolo punch to the face. Not fazed, he did a backwards block without even looking, before pulling his elbow back into the center of the masked magi's chest. He avoided several quick air bullets, expertly dodging them; only for a waterspout to push him through one of the upside down houses. In a light charge, the ninja caught and locked with his elbows both the arms of the vested magi. Not looking back, to back kick the leader in the face. Using the momentum of that kick, he quickly turned and flipped over his shoulders the vested magi. The magi meeting the concrete ground with a bang, the earth shattering.

He backed away, as from his side; another heel kick was to meet with his face. Clasping his arms down like an alligator, he caught a leg, holding up the masked magi in an awkward pose. With his left leg, he tripped him, letting the magi fall to his side to sprawl across the ground. Not missing an opportunity, he kicked the masked magi's ribs. The teleporter looked up to see a flying jump kick meet his abdomen, almost making him want to vomit. For the first time, in a very long time; the Uchiha had met opponents fast enough to keep up with him, and he loved it.

He shifted his arms to block two more mid kicks, moving his arms up to block. However, the leader in front of him feinted, only to follow up with a ground sweep, with him also on the ground. The magi leader, lifted his leg up sideways before kicking Shisui's left hip. In an effort to move out of such a dangerous position, he struggled to stand back up, ducking out of a high kick coming from the ground. Yet still, he was kicked in the chest; though he stayed up, and he noticed the masked magi charging at him. He ducked a side swing, weaving to the magi's side. Wrapping a single arm around his shoulder, he brought his knee to the magi's stomach. Keeping him in one arm, he used his heel to back kick his opponent in the stomach again; letting him fall to the ground in pain. The leader also struggled to get up, but only fell back down; he still needed time to recover. This left only the vested magi to face him. The magi started with a jumping forward kick, with Shisui bringing it down with one arm.

He swung at the magi's exposed face, colliding with it in full swing, completely halting his movements. Not stopping, he spun in a one eighty, with his knees going down to the ground. He elbow striked the magi's knee cap, allowing his opponent to fall to his knees. This was right before he kneed him right to the side of the head. Turning around to see a recovering magi, he roundhouse kicked at him. Unexpectedly, his leg was caught at a frightening speed. The masked magi pulled him to the side, bringing the Uchiha back to the ground.

Yet again, he was unfazed. With both arms, he blocked another kick. Spinning his knee against the ground, with one leg supporting him; he let loose his supporting leg, swinging it just above the ground in a perfectly parallel line. The masked magi lifted one leg up, avoiding the sweep attack, and attempting to kick at Shisui's face only to be blocked yet again. The Uchiha never stopped moving, as he brought his leg up for a spinning hook kick; his foot collided with the man's mask, shattering it into pieces, also sending him flying backwards.

The vested one got back up, ready for another round. Yet again he went for an unprotected side swing, he spun to punch a few more times, being blocked each time. Though his arms were caught, he still managed to elbow the Uchiha in the chest. The Uchiha shuffled a few steps back, in pain. He felt a handclasp around his wrist and another around the back of his head. He was lurched forward, as the vested magi attempted to pull him over and flip him. With one palm, he slammed his opponent's back, he felt the magi lose all his strength in his arms. With his grip loose, he broke his head free, and with one arm lifted him into the air and slammed him back to earth.

The other magi had gotten up, kicking his leg from behind. Shisui retaliated, by bringing a leg up to his chest. Jumping up, the Uchiha clasped both hands around the mask less magi's neck, all while midflight. Not stopping there, he brought both knees up to the magi's stomach. The magi struggled backwards, while Shisui repeated this action two more times. From behind, he felt his grip being ripped away. Moreover, the vested magi threw him across. The magi picked him up with a bear hug, trying to attempt a wrestling slam on him. In one fell swoop, the Uchiha felt his body come to earth, his breath taken out from his lungs. He shook his head and looked to down to his right, the magi still underneath him. Shisui cared not, and just elbowed him in the face before struggling back up to face the now mask less magi.

The magi brought his heel down, with Shisui barely rolling out of the way. He blocked a side kick, before using his elbow to push down another kick. He ducked before jabbing at the magi's stomach, using his elbow to side strike his head. Though this was blocked, he pulled his leg back to kick his calf at the back. Using one palm to push him back, he did not notice the legs, which kicked, at his left shin. The leading magi had gotten back up with the mask less magi, now releasing a flurry of attacks and pushing the Uchiha to a wall, all while he was on his knees. He clasped both his arms together, and blocked a drop kick from the mask less magi. He pushed it to his side, and weaved past a side hook from the leader. He placed one palm across the nape of the leader's neck, pushing it down to meet the heel of his foot. Now with one opponent in front of him, and behind him, he could do little but alternate between the both of them.

In one quick motion, he brought his leg back, colliding with the hip of the mask less magi's. He now had a good look at his face; one ugly scar, which ran from neck to scalp, was covered in nothing but fresh blood. Ignoring scar face, he spin kicked the leader's chest, automatically trading with one foot to his belly. He stumbled back, a kick coming down to his spine, sending him lurching back forward. Shisui rolled across the ground, ducking another swing, now increasing in speed. He blocked and held the arm of scar face, pummeling his stomach before turning away and backhanding scar face. He ducked out of a quick sidekick, yet still being hit by a follow up roundhouse. Spinning around in confusion, he barely blocked another attack by scar, yet again elbowing him in the chest. He turned and used a jump kick to block his opponent's own kick, before spinning around and jump kicking scar's shin and then kicking him by the side; all in fluidic motion. He began punching at the leader again, only for him to dodge and weave most of his attacks. He then sent a high front kick to his face, before turning back to scar face.

It was all too late, because he was immediately greeted with another flying jump kick to the chest. Shisui found himself going to back to the defensive, something that actually angered him. Blocking a few more attacks, he yet again clasped both hands around scars side, before he started knee jumping into his stomach again. With a single hand, the scarred magi caught his knee by the side, and began pushing him forward; the magi paid him back with his own attack, jumping and kneeing the Uchiha in the stomach two times. The Uchiha laughed, with one arm pushing the magi's body down, he elbow striked downwards into the spine of his opponent, before throwing him off to the side.

The vested magi came charging yet again. Shisui effortlessly ducked a side swing, jumping back up to deliver a high kick. Then punching, hook kicking, high kicking and finishing off with a sweep kick to the magi's leg. With a forward lunge, he used his foot with all power, as he sent the man flying into the force field. He felt a fist collide with his joint in the leg, pushing his knee to the ground; right afterwards, two hands clasped his face from behind.

Spinning and ripping his head from his grasp, the teleporter backhanded an attack, punching at the side of scar's hand before attempting to pull his head forward. He flung his fist at scars bloodied face, to be blocked by both arms like a boxer would. The magi lifted his body back up, having all his knee attacks blocked by Shisui's attacks of his own. With one single flinging kick, the magi brought it down with both palms. Blocking an attack, he brought his leg up for an attack at the Uchiha's face. Shisui caught the leg with his elbows, lifting it higher into the air before throwing him forward into a wall.

With two consecutive kicks, the Uchiha flung his arms at in a flurry of motion at the vested magi who had stood back up. His opponent could barely block two attacks, before he was jabbed in the collarbone. With two arms, he blocked a knee attack; only then, did the leg flick back down and push his own knee to the side. As he tripped over, he looked up to the jumping figure of the Uchiha, ready to stomp his face in.

In midair, two hands clasped around the Uchiha's legs, pulling him back towards scar faces own legs. The magi kept on pulling him a few more meters. When the ninja found a way to grip his feet to the ground, he immediately jump flipped, doing a double A-B twist in order to kick scar face. The magi took hold of that leg as well, before he flipped the ninja a full three hundred and sixty. Now tired, the magi took both hands and tried to pull the ninja back up. Shisui blocked a knee, before shoving away, two punches. He caught hold of his arm, before twisting it behind his back and lift kicking the magi in the stomach. Now on the ground, Shisui did a one eighty back sweep, laying the scarred magi onto his back.

The ninja performed a crescent moon kick from the ground, only to get caught midair. The leading magi hook kicked at his stomach, with Shisui simply catching it with both arms. The Uchiha wrapped one arm around his neck before slamming him into the ground. The leader kept hold of his legs, only for the ninja to spin around in confusing directions, and kicking the magi away from him. An arm wrapped around his neck from behind, and his Sharingan swiveled in his eyes in annoyance. Lifting his arms into the air, Shisui grabbed hold of scar face's long hair; he swung his legs out before swinging them back through the magi's own legs, using the momentum to flip him over his body.

The vested magi leaped at him, with the Uchiha barely dodging. He slapped away two kicks, elbowing another to his side, and then receiving a hook kick to the face. Slightly fazed, he felt another quick kick to his chest, lifting him into the air for a moment. He blocked an incoming high kick, then returning a down punch into the vested magi's chest; he could hear the armor and his opponent's ribs giving way. He swung at the magi's face twice more, before catching another one of his kicks. Shisui quickly jabbed at his chest yet again, before getting his own kick caught. While on the ground, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He caught hold of scar faces leg with his arm, right before kicking the vested magi in the face and pinning him down with a leg.

He kneed the scarred magi in the kneecap, letting him fall over before rolling over his body, and elbowing him in the back of the head. He stood back to be kicked in the chest, tripping over scar faces body. With one arm, the scarred magi held the ninja down by the neck. With the vested one holding down the legs. Shisui could spot the leader getting up with a knife in hand. He brought an elbow up before striking scar in the nape of his neck. He pulled him over his body, before punching him in the side of the head. He freed himself from the other magi's grasp before kicking him away, and catching the leader's wrist before he could stab him.

In a struggle of strength, he pulled the wrist closer and closer to the magi's face. The ninja kneed the magi in the balls before stabbing the man right in the jugular, and ripped it through the other side of his neck. Scar face on the ground, kicked the knife from his hands, sending it flying far away. The lifeless corpse of the leading magi fell to the ground in a heap, and Shisui took the time to pause and observe his remaining opponents.

The teleporting Uchiha took his time to get his breathe back, "You guys, I respect you guys a lot. You are fighting me blind, just to avoid my eyes. Moreover, you can even keep up, even though I have my Sharingan active. You are both worthy opponents, unlike your leader. What are your names?"

Scar face looked up in agony, a light grin on his face, "James… Lawr." He panted, finally reaching for the blindfold and ripping it off.

"And I-I'm Glen Fever." The other magi added, blindfold also off, now looking at the dead corpse of his leader, "And you?"

"Shisui… Uchiha Shisui. I will remember both your names, for the rest of my life." The Uchiha sighed, before looking up again, his hands back into his fighting stance.

The two magi paused, with James smiling for a bit, "And we will remember your name in the afterlife…" he muttered, with a single tear running down his cheek, "From the looks of it, most of us won't be going home."

The Uchiha paused, an agonized look on his face. He really hated killing, despite all that he had done in his life, "I'm sorry."

He dashed towards Glen with the vest, completely ignoring James. The two fell to the ground, with Glen throwing him to the side. The Uchiha jumped back up at a standing Glen, one hand on his neck and another on his leg. He kneed his chest once more, and again, before his leg was caught. He was lifted and carried around bridal style, before he was thrown back onto the ground. The magi stumbled a bit, before reaching down to pick the Uchiha up by the shoulders. Amidst the struggle, the ninja kicked a charging James in the chest, sending him sprawling. Like a mad dog, the ninja spun around on a knee, before elbowing Glen's kneed on the side. The ninja then pummeled the magi in the chest a couple of times, before punching him in the face.

James charged again, this time actually getting Shisui. The magi slammed him into a wall, before letting him fall to the ground and successfully punched him in the face two more times. The teleporter blocked another punch with elbow, then striking the magi in the neck. A single kick landed on his face, forcing him back against the wall. With a hand, Glen grabbed hold of the Uchiha's head, and then slammed it into the wall. He then throws him over James body, before rushing in to deliver a punch to the Ninja's chest. The Uchiha countered, delivering his own punch instead. Punching his opponent repeatedly until James grabbed him from behind. The Uchiha easily blocks the now sluggish movements of James, the teleporter released an unrelenting barrage of punches to his face, ignoring the constant sound of bones cracking.

In a swift motion, the Uchiha pushed the magi into a wall where the sound of his back breaking could be heard. The dead magi once called James slumped to the ground in a heap, letting out dead air. The teleporter looked back to Glen, his Kanto already drawn. The magi let of one final yelp, before he drew his final breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Pinwheel, master… we lost them. Ambushed by more of their filth, we were –"

"I don't want excuses. I want the head of the Pinwheel!"

"We were overpowered… there was nothing we could do. As a spy, I barely escaped with my life."

"Far better you had… paid with it. Fhuuuuuunnnnnneeeee! Haaaaargh!"

*Rawr* *Chomp Chomp Chomp Chomp* *Growl*

"The ninja-scum will show themselves soon enough. Send out word… there is a price on their heads. GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Master… do we call off the hunt?"

"Mukmar!"

*Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud*

"I have a task for you. General. Do you still thirst for blood?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because that fight took like forever to make XD. I wonder how powerful General Mukmar is, or how terrifying this master is?**


	9. Chapter 8

Whoa, is this what writers block feels like?! Nah, it is just boredom lol. Just finished two tests the day before, chemistry and media are easy. So I'm going to spend a day speed writing like I always do. Currently working on two stories on the sidelines, one about Gaara, and the other about Goku and his buddies! Like always, I thank you all so much for your support. Please check out ShadowofheartsXIII, he always makes the best content!

 **Shisui and Itachi make the story boring,** Hmmmm… I will see what I can do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good fight?" Itachi asked in a melancholy fashion, looking off at the three dead bodies piled up on the fight scene, "I take it that you held back on them right?"

Shisui looked up in the air grimly, contemplating something, "Yeah, of course I did." He cracked his neck once or twice, moving his hip chain off to the side, "I don't think fighting is for me. What about you?"

"Well I've come to this new world, and I've already killed five guys. I think we're going off to a great start, don't you?" the Mangekyou user replied nonchalantly, shaking his head unapprovingly.

The two decadent ninjas span around to see the other four Uchiha approaching them; they lifted their looks of surprise and guilt almost immediately, calming themselves down at the sudden approach.

The red head that was Ryou drew in a breath of fresh air, before exhaling it in a disappointed manner, "You guys killed so many people in the elemental planes… yet you complain after killing five truly dangerous individuals?" she sighed, something that she was doing very often now. She looked the teleporting ninja up and down in disgust, "You have left the clothes I made for you torn and battered… how dare you let some strangers touch it!"

"Careful there…" Indra murmured, holding in his giggles before even telling the joke, "You're really starting to sound like an angry house wife."

"I'll housewife your ass if you don't shut it you idiot!" the counterpart yelled, instantly shutting up any laughs or retorts the living Uchiha had to say.

"Oi now… that's no way for a lady to act now. Especially one of your…" Madara looked the redhead over before licking his lips, "loo- I mean, talent- I mean, specialty- no wait caliber that's it!"

"Want to die again… you war mongering virgin." The red head returned, a wide smirk on her face.

Madara punched Indra's spirit form, stopping the ancestor incessant laughing. The virgin turned back with a blushed face to her descendent, furious, "T-that's going too far!"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side before looking down to the other guild members. Macao was confused at the sudden disappearance of the raven-haired ninja, a flare of the suns light blinding his eyes. The guild master staggered backwards before bumping into his equally confused son. Romeo in consequence fell back onto the rubble littered concrete; he dusted off his clothes before looking up in disdain at the Avenger who was now in front of him.

"You that lazy that you need to actually teleport to us?" he inquired, laughing carelessly.

The Avenger loosened up his expression before falling to a single knee. He held out an arm to the young mage, "Up you go."

"You!" Romeo exclaimed before smirking, he hesitantly grabbed hold of the Ninja's hand.

Bisca waltzed on over to her three fellow guild mates, playfully wrapping her arm around the avenger.

"Alzack and I have decided that we can have an open relationship… would you like to join? Don't worry, I don't mind mine young." She whispered coquettishly into his ear, flaunting her curved form around the avenger.

Strangely, the figure she was holding felt incredibly sexy. A womanly kind of sexy. The gun mage looked over carefully whom she was holding before widening her eyes. Ryou was blushing furiously, one hand scratching her ear.

"Sorry Ryou had to borrow your body for a second there." The avenger sounded from behind the two sexy women, laughing on the inside. He let out a light giggle when his counterpart turned into a blubbering mess. "No really… I'm sorry."

The red head may have the body of a female, which did not mean she was not still somewhat attracted to women. If anything else, who wouldn't want Bisca?

"SASUKE! I was just discussing a plan of action… you dunce! DON'T TELEPORT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!" the red head yelled out, her blush getting cherry red. "Do you have any consideration for me man?"

"Nope."

"Fuck off!"

Bisca slowly let go of the red head, she herself blushing furiously. Her hand hurriedly moving away from the red head. The red heads hand flew up in a moment, grasping Bisca's hand in a tight grip. The counterpart turned her head away in embarrassment. The mage felt like vomiting blood, looking at the red heads perfect curves, her smooth silky skin with that lustrous red hair that drove most people mad. Now, for the first time, she laid her eyes on a sight yet to behold by anybody.

' _She's so damn cute! I want to cuddle her more than I would Asuka, what the hell?_ ' the mage thought to herself, now trying desperately to pull out from her grasp. She looked around to see her guild mates had already deserted her, a smart choice really.

"You said something naughty…" the red head started, leaning in closer to the mage. Her blushing getting stronger and stronger, "So take responsibility."

"I'm sorry…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The green haired mage sat cross-legged against a wall, smoking a single cigarette, "I don't think I can get married anymore…"

"You're already married Bisca." Alzack whispered, reminding his wife for the fifth time now. "Can't you tell me what happened?"

"I saw a goddess…"

Macao was taking casual glances at the young couple, before switching his attention to the beer he held at hand. He constantly ignored his son's questions, probably because all of them consisted of what Ryou exactly did to Bisca. He himself had trouble keeping his imagination under control, let alone Reedus who was foaming at the mouth. It was mid-day, and the four living Uchiha along with their two dead ancestors had holed up somewhere to discuss the next set of events. Of course, this had to be in Ryou's house, where else would they talk amongst each other.

Sasuke lounged himself on the nearest couch as soon as they walked in, a comfortable look on his face. He had one of those few rare smiles on, something that was not filled with bad intention but was instead just natural. "The group that Shisui fought told of the enemy. A general named General Mukmar. We do not know what course of action the enemy will take… so I am open to any opinions of what we should do."

"Personally, I think we should check out the situation a little more. Send one of our own as a scout." Indra began, a slight frown on his face. He shrugged his shoulders into the air, putting on airs for his descendants, "And if the situation is too much to handle, we will have to prepare early for retaliation."

Madara floated over the couch that Sasuke was on before standing face to face with Itachi, "Indra and I have personally decided as the most experienced of us here, that you and Shisui will journey back to the labs. Once there, I want all the zetsu's to outfit themselves for war."

Ryou stood off to the side where she could observe the entire conversation, she leaned herself onto a wall, waiting for an opportune moment to join the conversation.

' _It's intriguing, watching all these legends plan it out with each other. Itachi is especially interesting._ '

' _I agree Senpai; this might be a whole lot more worthwhile than I thought…_ '

' _I'm trying to concentrate you two, it's good that you're talking now. But now isn't the best time._ ' Ryou muttered in her thoughts, sounding for the two new comers to stop talking.

"What are your thoughts Ryou?" a voice that Shisui's announced, snapping the red head back into attention.

The red head stood there thinking of what to say, "War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength. It's good to be back." She replied, smirking at her own snarky yet philosophical comment.

"Don't be a smartass. Actually tell us what you're thinking." Madara commanded, his voice strained and impatient, "Unless you have nothing on mind?" he inquired, challenging the red head.

"I think I'll take reconnaissance, I wish to scout out the enemy."

"What makes you think that you can take it?"

"As a shinobi, I survived the world war when most of my comrades did not." She returned, giving the war mongering Uchiha a glare. "What will you do with Sasuke?"

"Indra along with I will help Sasuke make sure that the council complies with our… needs. It is my duty as a warrior, and as a leader. I must study politics and war, so that all of you may have the liberty to study mathematics and philosophy… or whatever you want!"

Ryou leaned forward again, irked by Madara's sudden change in attitude. The other living Uchiha made sure to keep silent during all this, "I hold the memories, the experiences, the powers, the pain, and the attributes of seven experienced shinobi, one of which is me. All of us were bred for war, I think I'm capable."

"Sure…" Madara also leaned in with a smirk, ready to take up her challenge, "you may have the numbers, but I have more experience, I know what works and doesn't work. I don't think an amateur like you should be playing this off as a simple joke."

"When we are sick, we want the best doctors; when we have a construction job to do, we want the best engineers, and when we are at war, we want the best general. It is only when we get into politics that we are satisfied with the common person. Which is why you never became Hokage."

"If I were alive right now, I would ten tail kick your ass…"

"Good luck with that." The red head retorted with a playful laugh, biting at the air in a sexy way, "Don't worry, I won't hurt that face, I find you way too sexy to want that."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the playful flirting, and cleared his throat in order to continue on the subject. He sat back up before addressing the entire group, "So that's the plan, Shisui and Itachi take lab desk job. I will take the guild to influence the council. Ryou go and find the enemy… find out what they're doing and report immediately. It will be good to find out if we have to evacuate the town."

"Got it pretty boy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we have to go to the council?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a man child, he looked back at the guild master again before continuing with his conversation, "For the fifteenth time… yes."

Macao made an awkward laugh before continuing down his path, he looked left and right on the road he was on, "I just can't believe we're walking to era, why aren't you even sweating yet?!"

"I'm used to walking long distances." The avenger replied, trying to quickly end their conversation.

"Practicing stamina for Ryou ay, ay?" joked the guild master, stopping immediately when he received a glare from the Uchiha.

"Wow… that's actually a good one…" Madara muttered, appearing at the side of the Guild Master. The Uchiha ignored his descendant's looks of anger, wrapping his one arm around the guild master. Unknowingly giving the mage a chill, which he thought was from Sasuke.

Indra was above the lot of them, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

The avenger kept a blank face before looking ahead again, "Honestly, don't make jokes like that." Sasuke recommended, trying to show that he was peeved. ' _I don't anyone to remind me about how much I freaking love red heads. I won't be able to control myself if I see another hot red head in the guild…_ '

The guild master looked at his guild member with a growing frown, most of the time he only noticed this boy blankly staring at anyone or anything, "I would love to know what you and the others were discussing amongst yourselves…"

"Well…" Sasuke began; he stopped halfway before crunching up his face in a distorted fashion, "there really wasn't anything that interesting." The raven-haired Uchiha lied.

The Uchiha's ears twitched, his blazing red eyes swerved to the right. He looked towards the bushes, still walking in a straight path on the road. Sasuke grimaced slightly when he noticed a couple of movements roping around them, spying on them. He turned his attention away, pretending not to notice anything.

"What is it?" Macao probed, trying to at least get something from the Uchiha.

"Nothing…" he replied, smirking at the sudden halt of movements by their spies, "I suggest we keep on moving."

The two turned a corner down a path, and then continued for a few hundred more meters before stopping at a nearby road sign. The wind pressure changed, and a whistling noise announced itself to the forest. The both of them looked back to the undergrowth before several kunai struck them in the back.

Twelve black figures jumped from the trees, landing around the two Fairy Tail members in a circle.

"Well that's original…" Indra muttered, shaking his head while observing the situation from above. Madara, who was probably day dreaming about Ryou and her legs, soon, joined him, "What a pity that they are all going to die."

The figure of Sasuke and Macao exploded in a ball of smoke, revealing the insignificant figures of two logs. In a streak of light, several Chidori senbons lit up the sky, drowning the sun light in an unnatural hue of lightning. The two spirit Uchiha frowned at the sight before floating in another direction. The dust cleared, revealing the shriveled corpses of the spies. The two figures of Sasuke's clones popped in a cloud of smoke.

Macao looked in the direction of the noise, confused at the noise of birds, unaware that it was Sasuke's Chidori, "A lot of birds today it seems…"

Sasuke looked onwards with a smile, "It's a species called _Chattering Sparrows_ , and I read up on them in a book. Blue feathers you know?" The Uchiha had moved the both of them forward on the path without the guild master even noticing the sudden change of area. The Uchiha had sent two clones to deal with the small-scale situation.

"Oh… that's weird; I guess that's how they got the name then. They really do sound like that."

"Oh they sure do." The avenger returned, laughing a little bit, "C'mon, we still have a few klicks to go before we get there."

The guild master paused, a poker face crawling up to him, "Oh ok." Macao blinked furiously a couple more times before finally speaking his mind, "The fuck is a klick?"

"It's a military term for kilometers."

"Oh, that's cool… I guess."

The awkward atmosphere just returned…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the usual conversations, the annoying small talk that Gran Doma simply could not ignore. It was unfortunate that he had to listen to these idiots, because he the council chairman. If only, somebody could entertain him. Because apart from him, the only other worthwhile member here was Org.

"There have been reports of magic radiation leaking from Tenrou, we're going to have to set up perimeters to stop fisherman from heading towards there." A council member on the far side of the table announced.

Another member stroked his beard before looking to Gran for confirmation, after getting no looks or words he began speaking, "What kind of radiation… there hasn't been anything leaking from there since _that incident_."

"Let's see…" Org drummed his fingers on the table before putting on a more serious face. He held up a report sheet that he had got from Lahar, "It's an ancient light magic of sorts… and it is way too dangerous for anybody to get too close. Therefore, there is nothing that we can confirm, we've had three or four of our scouts die because of it. I also vote for perimeters to be set up."

"Good grief…"

"I knew this would happen."

These were but some of the responses that always came up with these members, one being an old woman, the other an afro mage with weird facial hair.

"Come now…" Grand Doma referred, tapping his staff into the floor a few times, "We're not all here to just talk about Tenrou. We have other matters to discuss, such as the four new Fairy Tail members."

"Yes I was just about to bring those four up." Another member declared, watching as all the other members nodded in agreement.

"What about the dark guilds?" Org interrupted, face full of concern.

"Come now Sage Org, they are not what is important. Your concern and obsession over them is rather irritating now, as many other members would agree."

Grand Doma sighed when he saw Org sink back in his chair; he really wanted to discuss that as well, "What do we have on these mages', apart from the fact that they possess incredible power. I know already that they are S-class at the least, and that each of them possess a varied skill range; from physical hand to hand combat, alchemy, gravity magic, fire magic, ice magic, lightning magic, gun magic and lots more."

Org straightened back up, he was curious and shocked at the same time, "There's no way a mage can possess that many magic's…"

"It seems they have that and more." Another councilor added, "We may have to consider the four of them as in the same category as the Etherion or face…"

Org furrowed his brows and hesitated, "Where do they come from… what's their history? Does anybody have anything on them?" he looked even more worried when all the members shook their heads.

The council turned their heads to the muffled screams outside their hall, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Gran jumped in his seat when the door slammed open, revealing two figures in front of him. One being Macao, the rumored guild master of the re growing power that was Fairy Tail. Moreover, the second figure, a mysterious individual clad in casual clothing. He had raven black hair, a defined jaw line with very handsome characteristics, something that would have made him jealous if he were still in his early years.

"I'm so sorry chairman... for all the noise and interrupting your meeting. But he just demanded to see you as soon as possi-" Macao was immediately cut off by the hand of the avenger, signaling for him to shut up.

Sasuke took a breath of fresh air, before deactivating his Rinnegan and Sharingan. He ignored the unconscious bodies of all the guards around him, and simply stepped over them, sometimes even on them. "So this is the Magic council. Honestly, I'm not impressed."

"Who the hell are you to barge in here?! Lahar, Doranbolt, arrest these two immediately!" one of the council members commanded, looking a bit proud. When he got no response, his face distorted slightly, only slightly fearful, "Lahar? Anybody… I swear. I told you to arrest them…"

"I put everybody in this building to sleep… you won't be hearing from them in the next couple of hours. And that's enough time for what we need to talk about. So let's talk business shall we?" the mysterious young man necessitated, looking calm and business like.

Org sat up from his seat, and slammed his palms down on the table, "Who are you?"

The young man grinned, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" he paused, waiting for his name to take effect, "Leader of S-Class mages in Fairy Tail."

The avenger walked in equal paces towards the council members, each step thudding against the marble ground beneath him. Every step was that of grace, every step was like that of a god. He motioned for Org to sit back down, and stood firmly at the end of the table. There he stood, waiting for the council to calm back down. Of course, the two Uchiha spirits were there, but nobody else could see them, so nobody actually cared.

"Good, I'm here on behalf of the safety of Magnolia. Our guild has reason to believe that there is a threat approaching the town and, or… many others." He paused again, Macao silently walking up behind him, "Master, if you would please…"

Macao rolled his eyes in annoyance, which made Sasuke laugh on the inside, though in the end he chose to ignore it. The guild master produced a large crystal ball, magical in nature obviously. The members of the council immediately recognized it as an information ball.

"This is…"

Sasuke scowled when the ball left his hand, the council members reaching out for it. In mere minutes, the members lay witness to the skirmish in Magnolia. The destruction of a clock tower with a simple wave, many buildings destroyed and hundreds of civilians injured. Though they did not show it, they were all thinking the exact same thing. Not only was the enemy powerful, but these four "Mages'" were as well, effortlessly taking them out.

"I'm not sure what to say. Is there any possibility that people like this might return?" Org asked, being the first to finish his mental recovery.

Sasuke thought on it, and decided on what possible answer he could come up with, "Well…" he paused again, still winded because of his long walk here, "From an earlier opponent that I met up with, it's at the least a clan, so it's many times bigger than your larger guilds." After some more thought, the avenger opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to continue with something to say, "One of our guild members has been scouring the land in search of these magi. They ran a mining facility ran by slaves, she has also found several more facilities and laboratories. Based on what she's discovered, they are capable of housing many men."

"And what would that mean Master Sasuke?" Gran Domo asked this time, finally uttering some words.

Sasuke smiled at this before flicking his wrist in an exaggerated fashion, "I'll come to that soon enough. One of our S-ranks, fought against the leader of their elite group as seen in the ball. It is not what they did that interested me… but rather what they said." The avenger drew some more breath, for a long sparing talk, "The leader mentioned the clan head being the most powerful, so they do consider themselves a clan. Then what he said about the second most powerful… ahhh that is where your answer is. He goes by the title and name of a General Mukmar. When there is a general… there is an army. It is safe to say that most of this army will be comprised of mages from outside their clan… mercenaries… and powerful users of the arts, maybe a little under half of their power."

"So you are saying that they have an army?" one of the members said, giggling. She stopped speaking immediately at the touch of Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. ' _When did he get here?_ '

The avenger leaned in right beside the old woman's ear, calm breathing invigorating someone even of her age, "That is precisely… what I am proposing. Is there a problem with that?"

The old woman gulped before the avenger stepped away from her, slowly circling the table. Of course, Sage Org had noticed, how fast Sasuke was. The way he blitzed the wind around him, creating small pockets of sonic booms around them… but he actually did it effortlessly, which meant that he was capable of much higher speeds.

Sasuke smiled, already noticing the old sage's expression, ' _Ryou's training has paid off so much…_ ' he thought to himself, laughing inwardly.

Madara and Indra were outside sitting atop the unconscious bodies of the guards, sometimes observing the architecture, art etc. Sometimes they would make fun of some of the council members' hairstyles, making such comments about spiky hair being the easiest to handle.

"He's about to make one of those long speeches, most of the council is already depressed. Lord knows if they might be suicidal by the end of it…" Indra blurted, vacantly looking at Madara's ludicrous laughter.

Macao looked absently into the air, completely ignoring everything that was happening. On the inside, he was brooding about the whole situation. Yes, he did enjoy looking at the bug-eyed faces of all the council members as they were shocked by Sasuke's show of skills. However, it also meant that Fairy Tail would get more attention than he would like. This cheerless old man remembered another who would have the same expression he would, the old guild master: Makarov. Only now did he understand how he felt.

Sasuke continued with his conversation to all the councilmembers, carelessly shaming them occasionally. While the council members were shamefaced, he had a mix of a more sanguine and roguish expression to himself. He was learning more and more about Magnolia, mages, weapons… useful information that he could give to Ryou. He enjoyed watching Macao either tense at some of his comments, and at other times deadpan and sardonically laugh at his jokes.

"So…" the avenger concluded with a wolfish grin, cracking his knuckles, "You'll give your full support to Fairy Tail, which means money, resources… anything that we ask for." He articulated, swirling his finger atop the table in front of Sage Org, "You'll send some of your army to guard the town, and we'll deal with the rest, mmm kay? Oh… and I want all the files on the dark guilds, with any files of magic research that you might have; now would be appropriate."

"What a bastard…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The avenger was whistling his way down the road, with Macao following close behind with a bunch of scrolls in hand. Madara wasn't far behind, and he was still laughing; Sasuke had gained just a bit of his respect. Indra was frowning, thinking back on Ashura, and the roasts his brother made on him at the battlefield. In that regard, Sasuke was like him. Cheerless Macao, wasn't happy about the fact that he had to carry some of the resources. And that was Sasuke's day, some killing, some roasting and lots of walking. He would be sure to sum it up like that to Ryou, because she would probably expect him to succeed in such a simple task.

"Go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a bit." He chuckled, waiting for Macao and a few citizens to pass him first. The avenger turned a corner before pulling out the crystal ball from before, "It's done, we'll get support from the Council for the battle and miscellaneous items in the future. Report?"

"Good. I've been playing around with some plants while cutting open their brains… I really hate this job. I've cut through the frontal lobe, and I'm edging closer to the Hippocampus, I'll be extracting memory in the next few hours or so. This is all subjects."

"Excellent, I look forward to the end results."

"Did you get what I asked for? Because Orochimaru is on my ass about medical research and magic research. Make sure nobody finds out about _that_ …"

"Uh, sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"General, the Magic Council is mobilizing their troops."

"You fools! You let them reach the council?!"

"The enemy… was more powerful than anticipated."

"Go to Oshibana town, Mobilize all the legions!"

"Yes General!"

"Mages… Ninja… Magnolia shall be their tomb! We outnumber them… a million to one, with the rest of the legion at our side, the Rinnegan shall be ours! Are you with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I had to post this late because of some interruptions. War is coming.**


	10. Chapter 9: Arc 1 The Cycle Of Gluttony

Chapter 9 - War, the Cycle of Gluttony

I would like to thank all you guys for the support, it means a lot! I've finished my tests, so I can finally start making quality content again. Hope you guys enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Remember, light footsteps. There's a couple of hundred patrols circling this part of the district._ ' The snake Sannin voiced out, ' _Hopefully, none of them spot you…_ ' Ryou's feet tapped across the surface of many rooftops, shifting the many tiles a few centimeters at a time.

' _I think I can remember something so simple!_ _Don't you trust me?_ ' Ryou replied in her head, letting off a snarky expression in real time, ' _I bet the other guys do!_ ' The red head shook herself back into reality, twisting and somersaulting her body of a stray cat. She followed by diving downwards, past one of the low hanging branch ceilings before slamming through a door with awkward precision. The red head Uchiha didn't stop to look around, her red eyes already having scanned the area. She started back into her sprint, expertly dodging many obstacles.

' _We don't really trust you… but whatever you say._ ' Exclaimed a tired sounding Tayuya, probably over the fact that the others were babbling about magnet release constantly.

The red head felt a tremor of energy, not magic energy, but chakra. She looked around the street to notice a genjutsu lifting off the area. ' _That smarts._ '

The red head poured a handful of energy into her legs. Pausing before finally jumping out in the middle of the street, landing undisturbed on the roof of a large building. She got up from her elitist landing, lifting a single knee into the air and watching a timely sunset fall below the horizon. In the center of this great city, a high standing tower, standing higher than any great build known in the books or memory.

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, wiping off the sweat on her brow with a hand, flinging the perspiration off onto the ground beneath her. She frowned at the disturbing sight of the magnificent build in front of her; shortly face palming from some stress, "Quite pretty, I kind of want to meet the architect. Might help me with Wood release. Oh, whatever… mentally placing that as one of the things I need to do." The red head sighed again, something that she'd been doing many times today, or any other day. Probably to do with the voices constantly debating in her head, they never shut up. "I have to climb up that don't I?" She listened as the many sounds of agreement sounded inside her head. She cleared her throat slightly, "As a great philosopher once said: I dun wanna!"

Ryou sighed before looking around at the beautiful sight around her, the numerous trees littered amongst the streets. The yearning sunset illuminating the many houses a violent citrus orange. The many high-rise skyscrapers getting higher and higher until reaching the middle, a gigantic fortified tower. A remarkable sight, both in military strength and simple design. The red head gripped her long slender legs, her blood circulating through her, energy-pouring back in.

"Let's get started." She breathed, mouthing out a few chants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap*

"General."

"Yes my lord?" replied, a cold and husky voice.

"Have you any idea… on how my power came to be?"

The intense shadow that was the general stood meters below throne, an aura leaking from a top the god like pedestal, "I have some-what of an idea…" the General shivered at the beautiful voice of his lord, appealing, disembodied and honeyed. It quietly penetrated the air, silvery at times, persuasive of all individuals… and yet horrifying to all that knew who it came from, "But I can only assume, a-along with the rest of the men." He stuttered.

"Is that right?" the voice continued to probe, blood red chakra flowing through the air, coming directly from the throne. "And what would that be?"

"Many theories… some I dare not to voice out to you my lord. With all due respect."

"Some you dare not voice out, interesting. Why don't you tell me them, Mukmar?" the chakra leaking from the throne jerked back, killing intent lowering slightly, but only slightly.

"Well…" Mukmar paused, eyes whizzing around in hurried fear, "If that is what you wish. Then I shall."

"It is what I wish. Now indulge me with your, stories hmmmm?"

"There is one, that might interest you my lord." The general proclaimed voice somewhat squeaky now. "The men think that, you once sealed a demon inside one of the Blood Mountains off to the south. Sealed it… inside yourself."

"That can't be it now can it?"

"O-of course not! Ha ha… of course, i-it couldn't be. It's just that it might offend you." The general stood uncomfortably on the spot, looking around the brightly lit room. Many strange ornaments and urns collected as trophies, the tall standing armors lit with bright red eyes in the slits. Though not obvious, in this throne room itself, lay a few thousand guards and archers. "It's that they believe, that the demon has taken over you. An-and, that whenever we talk to you… you are that demon."

A sweet laugh emerged from the throne, the figure inside the shadows slightly emerging in hooked positions, laughing hysterically. The laughter stopped abruptly, forcing the general to tear his eyes away from the throne.

"Now I have a second question for you General Mukmar… why are you here idly reporting useless information to me, when you should be trapping the intruder?"

Mukmar froze in place, almost as if he had been stabbed multiple times, "I-intruder sir?" he paused before continuing again, "The scouts haven't reported anything of the sort, that I have heard about."

"So you haven't noticed? A spy has entered our vicinity."

"I'm truly sorry sir, I will find the intruder at once!"

"You'd better hurry, I don't like waiting. You know what I do to those that make me wait too long, I have dinner with them. You don't want to join me for dinner would you?"

"No, my lord!"

"Go…"

"Yes my lord!" the general swerved around in a huge semicircle, pointing his fingers at a bunch of guards in the vicinity. "You, with me! The rest… find the intruder!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _That's strange… erratic movements from the top floor. A few thousand leaving in a hurry… have I alerted them from my presence?_ '

' _I don't know what to think of it…_ ' replied the fourth Kazekage, ' _What say you… swordsmen of the mist, Kisame, Mangetsu?_ '

' _An invitation maybe?_ ' replied Kisame, a gruff fishy voice sounding through the Uchiha's brain.

' _Invitation?_ ' inquired the red head, curious as to what the former akatsuki member meant.

Mangetsu replied shortly for his fellow swordsman, ' _As in, maybe he wants to talk to you alone…_ '

The red headed Uchiha thought on it for a while. She looked behind her, peeking through the window while being perched on the windowsill, waiting for herself to assess the situation and make a choice. After assessing the situation for a while, the red head began scaling the walls again, making her way up to the top floor. Slight drips of rain fell from a stormy sky; it would be quite a rainy night in a little while.

By the time the Uchiha had made her way there, she met with the parted and empty room that was top of the tower. Bright candles, long red and golden lavender pillars. Marble walls and tiles, bright shining chandeliers, luxurious red paint with the mix of carefully crafted intricate paintings. All this, with the addition of a giant throne, strewn at the very back of the room.

There sitting on the throne, was a single figure. Well proportioned, a chiseled jaw line, red eyes matched with blood red hair. "There you are… I've been looking for you. Care to join me?" the figure pointed a single finger to the middle of the room, a well-lit table with two plates on each end.

Ryou smirked, before putting on a careless expression, "Don't mind if I do, what have we for dinner mister…?"

"La'ab… or you can call me Ba'al. Either will do, you decide…" his voice was filled with etiquette, strangely fitting for his rather casual pose and stance before the dinner table. His words were felt with hardy wisdom, despite his rather young appearance. And he wore a lavish looking robe, with many golden ornaments matched with a color of red. "I don't believe I know your name, I wasn't expecting visitors today."

"Ryou… Ryou Uchiha. It's nice to meet you Lord Ba'al. You have a very nice place, if I do say so myself." This wasn't at all a lie, the red head really did enjoy the look of it, "Very fitting."

Ba'al laughed a short comforting laugh, wiping away a few short tears before turning his attention back to his guest, "Well… you see, only the best for a lady so very beautiful. And powerful… if I might add, it's quite rare for me to only notice somebody come into my peripheral fifty meters out."

"Well, it's quite impressive that you were able to detect me at all."

"Yes, quite." The lord of the magi squinted his eyes slightly, obviously taking a good look at the lady in front of him, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen this year, turning twenty on the coming year." The red head replied, "Usually not the first thing you ask a lady…"

"You're very powerful, very intelligent, quite beautiful… for your age. And quite proud, I don't meet with anybody and greet them as I do my equal, but you…"

"But me, I have you intrigued. Judging from the fact that you asked me about my age as if I was but a youngling, you are quite old, despite your appearance."

"Perceptive too, very impressive. My age, how should I say this? I'm several thousand years old; I was the son of the one that Indra and his father banished to this land long ago."

Ryou widened her eyes before returning to her normal expression. The red head curved a single leg over the other, getting into a more comfortable position to listen.

"Several thousand, that makes sense. Indra hmmm? I know him very well; I'm actually a reincarnation of him… in a sense."

It was Ba'al's turn to be surprised, as his hands clasped together in a contemplative fist, fidgeting over what he had just heard.

"You're very interesting…"

"Thank you Ba'al."

The lord of magi waved his hand to the side, multiple magic symbols popping up in thin air. In a few moments, red dust swirled down to the plates in front of the two individuals, revealing delicious looking food, "Please, this is one of my favorite delicacies. It would be an honor for you to eat it with me; nobody else in the clan is allowed this honor. It has been blessed…"

"Interesting," Ryou began, smirking, her Sharingan blazing as she analyzed the food in front of her; finding no traces of poison or anything else, "A unique meat, I don't believe I've seen these in the bestiaries''."

"Oh believe me, you won't find this in a bestiary."

Ba'al waltzed on over to the red head, pulling out the chair from underneath the table, patting the seat and waiting for the Uchiha to sit down. As she sat down, the red head could feel strong smooth fingers stroking her neck, massaging her shoulders.

"Quite the gentleman."

"Thank you Miss Uchiha." The lord gratified, smiling coyly.

' _Yes quite…_ ' started an overly unenthusiastic Orochimaru, bored over the lack of anything interesting.

' _Shut up old snake!_ '

The two red heads dug into their food, with the both of them carefully cutting their way through such luscious meat. The texture of many spices littering the juices of medium cooked blood, blending into such luscious texture.

"How do you find it? I made it myself." Ba'al began, wiping away some juices from the corner of his mouth.

"It has a very unique flavor; I do find the taste reasonably familiar. Though I can't place where I've had it…"

"Tell me, have you heard of the Cycle of Gluttony?"

"Indulge me on these little known facts, my lord." Ryou uncrossed her legs, before switching legs and crossing again, "It certainly sounds rather similar to something on my end."

"It is a ritual performed by the strongest members of my family. One that provides us with spectacular power, it is known only to have been used by three individuals, one of which could be pure myth."

"Go on," Ryou leaned in closer, hands tapping the table gently.

"Not only did it grant immortality, but it gave the ritual user mastery over blood and… knowledge." Ba'al hesitated, choking on his own breath before continuing, "At a cost."

"…"

Ba'al's forehead creased, with a frown steadily growing on his face. The magi lord fixed his face towards the Uchiha, furtively glaring over at her, "An insatiable hunger, for flesh of one's own kin." The lord brooded over his words for a while, searchingly wafting his chin in thought, "The only way to fix the curse, is to head to the elemental nations and harvest the tailed beasts."

Ryou scowled, the scarce few images of Naruto flashing in her head. Her wide-eyed expression transforming into one of pure anger and woeful wrath.

The red head opened her mouth, but found herself unable to utter any words. The counterpart Uchiha collected herself, fixing up her clothing, attempting to think straight again, "You would… dare travel to such a place as the elemental nations? That's suicide."

"You're not a very good liar after you've been shocked, miss Uchiha."

"Not really one of my strong suits…"

The cannibal lord cracked his knuckles in anticipation, grinning as he went along. His feet dances across the marble tiles, effortlessly prancing about, circling the red head as she got up from her seat. "You enjoyed dinner yes? I prepared one of my best lieutenants for tonight, he was quite delish!"

"You disgust me…" Ryou muttered, "And intrigue me, let's see how much power this curse of Gluttony gives you."

"You wish to test me?" he bellowed, spreading his arms wide out with two blood red blades in hand, adorned with rubies and golden trinkets, "Then come test me!"

Two red figures clashed, blood red aura colliding with chilling eyes. The breezes of scarlet hair brushing against each other, as a flurry of fists collided against one another at full tempest. Ryou barely dodged a haymaker before blocking with an elbow strike, looking painfully at the offending arm of her opponent, clashing bone with bone.

"To test you in simple martial arts is no way to test a master!"

"Come then, interloper!"

The counterpart lowered her head before pouncing out of the way, the marble where she was standing exploding into freckled dust.

"Satetsu Kaiho, World order…"

An explosion of iron sand rippled into the air, trailing at sonic speeds, breaking apart pillars and ornaments alike. The red figure of Ba'al standing motionlessly, as the sand brushed past his body.

The cannibal smirked at the red heads failed attempt, giving a mocking clap to his opponent. "You control magnetism, very impressive. I control something much more… _violent, and primal_." He exclaimed, grin growing larger and larger, "The purity that is my blood, washes over this plain of existence."

Ryou gasped at the sudden appearance of scarlet, pushing out of the many pores of the cannibal lord's body. Her iron sand clouded by thick red plasma, rushing towards her like a tsunami.

"That's just fucking unfair."

The red head pulled her hands behind her, her wrist gauntlets scraping across rough fabric, the low hiss of a paper bomb announcing its presence. Ba'al noticed a slight parting in the blood in front of him, the sounds of muffled explosions sounding in front of him. The cold curvy figure of Ryou bursting out of the blood like an action star, punching him squarely across the chest. The cannibal lord felt his internals shifting in the wrong directions, the rippling of his skin forcing him back several meters, his metal war boots scraping across the ground white marble rubble; leaving a perfectly straight trail of paint across the ground.

"Your hits don't hurt much." He laughed, spitting out a handful of blood, "Got anything better?"

"Haven't even scratched the surface!" the Uchiha replied, shortly activating sage form along with both curse marks, a sexily demonic figure immerging.

Ba'al was taken aback slightly, giggling to himself, "I can do that too…" the cannibal's skin turned an orange sunset red, eyes exploding in unholy energy. A black velvety dot growing on his forehead, slowly beginning to cover most of his beautiful features, creating an unmistakably horrifying figure, "I must warn you, I tend to become quite crazy and violent in this stage." He began, in a deep commanding tone.

"Likewise." Replied the red head, not budging in the slightest. Her own silvery, stentorian voice piercing the air, "Though yours is nothing more than a small boost!"

In a show of speed and prowess, the flying fist of Ryou smashed into the blood red hide of the demon. Slight spurts of his blood spraying all over her face.

' _I hate to advise you on what to do but…_ ' began the fishy voice of Kisame, with Mangetsu murmuring in the background, ' _I'd advise ducking, he has a weapon._ _Counter with a left feint hook, and retaliate with Kusanagi!_ '

' _The benefits of having a swordsman inside you… wait that sounds wrong._ '

Ryou jumped out of her short daydream, following the swordsman of the seven mists directions, easily evading the spiked nunchakus of Ba'al, retaliating with equal force and power. The demon lord fell back, back away systematically from the red heads advance.

"Good at using weaponry as well…" he noted, voice slightly gruff now, "I really do like you, it's a shame that we can't really be friends."

"I don't feel anything _friend_. Except for the fact that you're hot, that's about it!"

The two warriors paused for a breather, looking around them at the trashed room that was originally so much decorated.

The cannibal demon got back up to his knees, drool parting from his lips, "I'm getting quite hungry. Care to indulge me?" he made a short laugh at the lazy shrug from his opponent, not taking it to heart, "we can't see eye to eye… because you're human, and I'm not. See me as I see you. A meal."

"I'd rather not creep, we might have some intimate time after you'd calmed down, and I'd kicked your ass. I want to know what you taste like…"

"… What?"

"nothing."

Ba'al shook his head out of the confusion, concentrating back on the task at hand. He blinked his eyes, raising a single arm up, "Empire Critical, Mass Maneuver."

"This sound…" Ryou bellowed, annoyance in her voice, "puppets." She hissed, "Lot's of puppets."

To confirm her suspicions, the red head looked up to notice many hundreds of stringed puppets hanging from the ceiling.

"Let the play begin."

Ryou dodged a quick slice, ducking below another. Her Sharingan eyes scanning the many hundred puppets, targeting her at the same time. Her eyes picking up the strange bond of magic and chakra, intermingling the puppets ' _nerve cords_ '.

The counterpart's sword of Kusanagi blocking several blades, dodging and weaving constantly, only delivering a couple of sneaky strikes occasionally. Ba'al circled around the scene menacingly, weapons swinging around constantly.

"Enough." Ryou slammed her palm to the ground, blossoming purple lightning bursting through the ground, a powerful Chidori stream puncturing the remaining puppets.

"Not good enough for you? I thought women liked to play with toys instead of men?" Ba'al jokingly mused, grinning.

Ryou laughed a short laugh, taken completely off guard, " _Not big enough_."

"Size doesn't matter…"

"You need a big spoon for a big pot, I'm industrial." Ryou commented, winking at the cannibal lord, "What would you be?"

"Um…" the demon lord searched his mind for anything he could use. Wincing occasionally, sometimes grinning, most of the time rustling his hair, "I'm a Swiss army knife…"

"That isn't a spoon."

"Sorry, I'm not used to the partner instantly replying with another comment."

Ryou shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, I have a chakra pool rivalling the ten tails. I can wait for you to respond."

"Unfortunately, I don't like to keep my enemies waiting. Maybe you noticed the unceasing flow of magic and chakra leaking out of me." The demon continued, a grim expression quickly growing. The cannibal lord noticed Ryou's short compromised expression, "Maybe you didn't…"

The red head looked around her, the gradual increase of red constantly increasing. A dangerous chakra form linking into a massive supercharged bomb, the condensed spec of energy ready to detonate any second.

"Say hello to my second most powerful spell, one of the only few I use with magic… **Thousand Year Hunger**."

The Uchiha wasn't for standing around, from what she could see, this condensed ball of energy was similar to thirteen tailed beast bombs.

"Where are you going my guest?" Ba'al taunted, swaying from side to side. Carelessly walking through the particles, "Don't tell me you're scared?" the demon lord watched as the red head phased through the wall, jumping straight off the building, "Too late, darling."

Ryou swerved her body around mid-air, facing the top of the tower. For a moment, there was silence; all that could be heard was the cold biting wind. Without delay, as if the apocalypse was taking place, an explosion of blood rippled; and the top floor of the building was instantly disintegrated. Then another floor, and another, and another. In a chain of instantaneous explosions and implosions, the slow fall of debris quickly descended upon the much lighter Ryou.

The red head dodged an incoming obstacle, falling endlessly into the bright lights below, into civilized abyss. She let herself fall, finally smashing into the ground.

' _Tired..._ ' the Red head thought to herself, using a hand to feel for her shoulder.

' _Time to report back to base…_ ' the third Kazekage decided.

' _Agreed._ ' Added the fourth.

The red head lazily walked off in a random direction, completely ignoring the insignificant figures of all the guards rushing towards her. A random soldier dived at the Uchiha, yelling in an unknown language. The red head shrugged off all attacks, still walking off aimlessly. Cuts, bruises, burns… anything, they all quickly healed.

"Pathetic… you would dare stand before an Uchiha?"

Another magi charged, machete thrusting in a stabbing motion, ready to stop the red head head on. That would be his last mistake, with iron sand instantly decapitating him. The other magi watched on in silence, mouths wide open. The head of the dead magi sliding clean off the neck, with the body walking a few more steps; after a few spurts of blood leaked out of the neck, the body finally hit the ground with a thud.

' _It seems the only ones to pose a threat to us, is Ba'al and this rumored general. It will be difficult to keep Fairy Tail, but if Sasuke feels obliged to, I might protect them to a degree… my eyes tell me that the both of them have chakra pools as large as Naruto's._ '

Mukmar pushed through a crowd of his own soldiers, why they were crowding in such a location was unknown to him. No whispers were heard, just the silent footsteps of a single figure.

"The fuck are you all looking at? What are you doing, find the intru-" the General stopped midway, instead taking time to stare at the red head walking towards him. The guards in front of him parted away, fearfully making way for the woman.

Her clothes were a bunch of rags, as if hundreds of cuts were inflicted. Yet there was no blood, no injuries. In her hands, the single head of one of the guards, iron shillings circulating the head like an asteroid belt.

' _The intruder? The intruder…_ ' Mukmar confirmed inside his own head, not budging in the slightest.

Her eyes were a blazing red, redder than any blood he'd seen, the color matched with similarly colored hair. Her skin was the fairest he'd ever seen. But she didn't smile, no… she felt nothing. The way she walked, her facial complexion, every small detail; it all screamed intelligence. Her curved figure, carelessly walking amongst the enemy. For each step, he could feel his spine tingling. He felt his mind wandering, as if was in an unconscious sleep.

"You…" a voice began, immediately snapping him back to attention, the woman already standing in front of him, "you must be the general."

"Y-yes… what do you want?" he babbled, face strewn.

The red head stopped for a short cute laugh, quickly gaining expression, "Nothing really. You have potential…" she looked him over once or twice placing a hand on his breastplate, "After this is over, you'll want to find me. Right?"

"Never, why would I do that?" Mukmar blurted out, ticked off. His arms waving in the air.

The Uchiha leaned in close, lips playfully biting his ear lobes, "Because," she began in a lustrous sexy voice, whispering in an audible volume only for him to hear, "You fear me more than you do Ba'al."

And just like that, she walked off without another bother. Mukmar stood on spot wide eyed, feeling his ear trickle blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but It'll be the holidays a day after I upload this. I'll have plenty of time to produce content now.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Eight steps from Fate**

 _Like always, I would to thank everybody for his or her support. Yet again, a special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII; completely recommend all of his content._

Sorry about the super friggin slow update, but this has been a long time coming. My reasons, relationships… other stories, even laziness. Nevertheless, edging closer and closer to the Tenrou Island arc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Time to go, those forces were preparing for an attack.'_

Ryou dived through the forest, swerving through obstacle after obstacle. Looking back behind her, she steadily heard the sounds of enemy footsteps falling behind. Finally, with a single large leap into the air, and the flailing of her arms, the redhead landed with a thud.

' _Dense groves, muddy water. Thick forest. This'll do.'_ She thought to herself, biting the edges of her two thumbs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

The forest bed popped with a rush of hot air, steam blowing apart trees, root and stem. The siren scream of millions of snakes thundering around the forest. The redhead Uchiha held out six chakra rods, eyes darting around in search of a good location to throw.

"Courtesy of my raven haired counterpart," The Uchiha creeped, stepping back slightly before lurching forward to throw the rods like javelins, "just got to hope I have enough chakra for this."

Soaring through the air with fragility and malice, the black rods plummeted far out into their respective grounds.

Clasping both hands together with a clap, and the steam of regenerating skin tissue, a massive rush of chakra exploded from her arms, "Six Crimson Ray Formation!"

Getting up slowly from the ground, watching as the snakes headed in the direction of her research lab, Ryou watched onwards with unwilling proudness as the red rays of the formation jutted out into the deep dark sky. _'Hopefully this'll keep them back for a bit… I need enough time to gather our forces. Hopefully those Zetsu's know what these snakes mean.'_

With one last look, the redhead looked upon the dark red tower that was the lord of gluttony's palace. "Something tells me this won't help one bit…" Turning back round, the redhead pulled out the crystal ball from before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they have an army?" Madara inquired, "How big is this army? When will it come here? What are we going to do about it? What is the rest of the guild going to do about it?"

"Hopefully the Zetsu's will gather, and hopefully the guild is ready for something like this." Itachi murmured, "I know some are ready… though they are also the only considerable ones as well."

Sasuke looked between the ghost and Itachi, murmuring to himself slightly, "To be honest, I believe we should keep them out of this. The things I heard from Ryou… this blood magi… seems to be a powerful enemy. We should only have the zetsu do the work."

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Shisui roared, "We're outnumbered! We don't have nearly enough chakra to deal with an army of this size. Maybe Sasuke and Ryou do… but they're occupied with the threat of the enemy leaders. Even with the Zetsu… we still just don't have enough."

"Clearly you haven't the Zetsu in action hmmm?" Madara raised an eyebrow, staring down his descendants.

"Whatever the case may be… we need all the help we can get!" Shisui persisted.

" **We don't care!** "

The Uchiha members turned to see Macao with the rest of the guild, Romeo held under the hand of his father. "It doesn't matter if some of us don't make it. What matters is the preservation of the guild, the culture, the happiness and friendship. And if we don't help… I don't think we could live with that… not helping our mates."

"But what if-"

"But what if what?! WHO CARES! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT WE HAVE EACH OTHERS BACKS!" Romeo declared, in a Natsu like fashion, "AM I RIGHT?"

"Guys-" Sasuke eventually found himself a man of few words, "I… I don't know if this will work out or not…"

"Ignore all that shit! It won't matter as long as we try. Remember, it's our lives that are at stake here… if there's anything that you guys taught us, it's to live whole heartedly with no regrets." Bisca retorted, "There's no turning back… not since _**that incident**_ … what we have now is good enough to want to save."

"THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING AROUND HERE FOR?!" A female voice yelled from behind, "I TOLD YOU ALL TO START PREPERATION, DO ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO ORDERS YOU DUMB EMOTIONAL FUCKS?"

"OI, I'M THE GUILD MASTER HERE! LET US HAVE A MOMENT WILL YAH?" Macao yelled back.

The redhead turned a blind eye, rushing from the position where her flying Raijin formation was. "YEAH? WELL I'M THE SPY! THE SPY SAYS FUCK THAT SHIT! LET'S GET CRACKING!"

"You know it just occurred to me…" Madara murmured to Indra, the nauseating screaming still erupting from the others in the background, "Ryou's incredibly sexy when she's angry isn't she?"

"That's incest on a whole new type of level, stop thinking about that kind of shit. She's our sex changed reincarnation from another dimension."

"Now that you say that. Do you realize how fucking weird that is?"

"I've never stopped to really think about it…"

"Oi, you two idiots." said a voice, whispering from behind.

The two ancestors looked to the point of interest, spotting the crowded guild in a circle.

"We can't exactly have a team huddle without you two…" Ryou whispered with a sad smile on her face, making sure not to let the others hear her talking to 'ghosts'.

Madara slumped over slightly, his ghostly shoulders lazily drooping down, "You guys are going to war." He said with a hint of sadness, "at least show that you care about yourselves."

The old Uchihas voice drowned, the cheery voices of the entire guild overtaking every corner of the room.

"What happens if they lose someone… this tightly knit group… what happens when that comes to be?" Madara muttered, with Indra close behind him, staring sadly at Romeo. "What happens when they lose family?"

"They'll regret the fact they even smiled about war, and they'll never forget the effect that human cruelty puts on their shoulders."

"In fact… I've seen some that never smiled again."

And so it was on this night that only the Uchiha's could not sleep. For they were the only ones, to truly experience, **'war'**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through dirt and soil, the boots tolled over. Herd after herd of Rune Knights and Soldiers of the Magic Council. The Division commander looked on past the burning embers rising above the horizon, the sun rolling down in a blood red sunset.

"Haahhuuuggh… Lahar said that the Council wished for a full blockade and revision of this country side's safety." A rune Knight recalled while heading over to the commander, "It's rather rare for them to organize all the subdivisions into action as well."

The commander grunted a short, "hmmph". Going through his orders one by one before he threw away the parchment, "That's only accounting for active personnel; Doranbolt kept on nagging me about needing the reserves too."

"Whatever must be happening… it already doesn't feel right."

"War never feels right, that's why we're around to keep order. But this… this is too sudden."

"I wish we didn't need to see this"

"Yeah, this is a little out of my comfort zone as well…" the commander muttered, charred smoke whipping past his face.

The two turned back to the horrid scene in front of them, the dried up corpses of hundreds of dead villagers, and the scurrying of many soldiers, searching in the plight of all its ruin.

This was what war embodied. Slaughter. Rape. Massacre. Despair. How 'humble' these enemy magi were, to 'visit' these villagers for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stirring from his slumber, downcast eyes rolling about. Dark blue colored hair rushing past him in a heap of fury.

"I sense a bat and a snake… among the insects…"

His shrouded figure crawled up from his position, lumbering over to look at the mainland. His wings spread widely, his form growing larger.

"I will watch with interest…"

Acnologia flew that day. And the war was then, never the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys enjoyed that rather super short chapter, but it was just something to let you guys know that I'm still alive somehow.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Centipede & the Snake

 _Like always, I would to thank everybody for his or her support. Yet again, a special thanks to ShadowofheartsXIII; completely recommend all of his content._

Ryou stepped outside, shuffling around her hand in her pocket, "Taking a smoke?" a voice said from behind. "I reckon it doesn't suite you…"

The redhead snorted while giggling, "Likewise to the stoic bullshit Sasuke." She retorted with a grin, "Then again, can't say I haven't done it either." She admitted, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it between her lips.

The Avenger stepped up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck, the redhead's curvatures gripping his muscles. She felt his cold grip around her neck, the smoke in her lungs trapped inside as she breathed it out in desperate gasps. Her head swung around wildly, hair brushing over her right eye.

"I don't have a thing for busty foxes," the avenger teased.

"Well I don't have a thing for incest, if I wanted you; you'd be in my bed by now." She beamed, tongue rolling out and licking his bottom lip.

The Avenger pushed himself away from his counterpart, and with a snort, went over to the other side of the balcony to stare off into the night sky. The redhead watched with vague interest as he marched his way over there, silent steps tapping against the concrete. She looked back to her house, the orange tinted paint glowering back at her. Walking back inside, she ruffled around a bit before taking hold of a magic crystal. Spotting her jukebox high up on a shelf, the redhead tiptoed herself that slight bit higher, her shirt lifting up to expose her hips to the wind. With effort, she managed to place the crystal inside, her previously played song instantly continuing. Bringing her heels back down, with smoke still in hand, she turned back to find her counterpart staring at her.

The avenger ears perked up slightly, twitching to the sound of the beat as his body swung bit by bit to the song. "I think this suites you a lot better." He joked, looking her up and down.

"That so?" she smirked, waltzing her way into his arms, "then I shall oblige you."

* * *

"You know… my gut just feels weird watching that." Madara admitted, watching his two clansman dance it off in the house across the road, "really kind of weird." He repeated, sitting on top of the tiles of the house adjacent to the youngsters.

"Well, incest is wincest." Indra smiled, cupping his hands around his eyes for a better look, "In fact, I ship it. Might not happen though."

Madara laughed wholeheartedly, until he stopped abruptly, "Wait, you're serious aren't you?"

The Ōtsutsuki nodded while giving an "Mmmmmhhhmmmmm" noise to his reincarnation.

"You do know incest causes all sorts of problems don't you?" the longhaired Uchiha screeched, trying to keep his voice down as much as possible.

Indra winced a little bit, "well… Uchiha's…" he stopped for a little to gather his choice of words, "how do you think the cycle of hatred began?"

The Uchiha's jaw dropped, his spiritual brain almost popping from the overload of thoughts that just mixed. "You know," he began, "e-everything makes sense now." ' _That's so fucking not well._ '

* * *

Ryou looked up to her counterpart, stepping side to side, in beat with his movements. "So why couldn't you sleep?" she finally mentioned, pressing her head against his chest.

"I few things… that's all." Sasuke replied, "I don't exactly have any fond memories of war, in fact, you and I travelled here in order to get away from all that."

Ryou twirled under his arm, tightening her grip with his hands, "Huh… not exactly, I came here for different reasons."

"What?" Sasuke giggled, "Something worse than war get to you? That's unheard of."

"Haha, very funny." She pouted, "War is only one of my reasons."

* * *

 **The Commander:**

The commander looked behind him, sighing from the sight of several collapsed soldiers, littered throughout his ranks.

"We rest for the night!" he yelled, raising an eyebrow at a large majority of his rune knights' stoically standing upright, showing no signs of fatigue at all. "That's new; I actually got good men this time. It's as I thought, the enemy must be quite dangerous this time around."

"N-no expenses sir… it's definitely as you say." His captain breathed, panting heavily.

"Don't always agree with me captain, it makes you look like a pussy." He said with a teasing smile.

The commander looked towards his surroundings, the forest's unmoving trees swarming the darkness around him. He warily eyed the owl eyes looking back at him, deciding to leave it to be just that, he focused back on attending to his men.

"I hated the feeling." Sasuke halfheartedly explained, earning a confused look from his counterpart, "I mean the feeling of being watched, all the time." He explained properly, shamelessly grinning at his lack of context. ' _That, and the feeling that the enemy knew everything that you were thinking about._ '

"I hated the feeling of not being able to trust anyone." Ryou added, "It just kept on fucking with my head."

"I hate remembering the number of innocents I killed."

"I hate remembering the faces of those that I killed."

"I hate remembering how much I enjoyed it."

Ryou stared into his eyes, the pained look transferring itself into her own, ' _Yeah… I enjoyed it too. Killing Danzo, killing villagers, killing samurai and other ninja's. I murdered… thousands._ '

* * *

The Rune Knight scuffled over, the clicking noises of the soldiers behind him, chattering away into the forest. The commander waved him closer to the campfire. Without a single word, the Knight kneeled, ready for whatever order would fall to his duty.

"You know the drill; I've already sent twelve of you buggers to the council. Mark our position on a map, and keep track of our location. Tell them that ' _we lost the trail, what we last managed to find was the forest they were in recently. End of report._ ' Okay, shoo."

With inhuman obedience, the Knight strode off to a horse, immediately mounting and galloping away from the ranks of his division. The captain stood by the commander, watching with little interest as the knight rode away.

"Four days of fucking travel, every time we're close but not at the same time. This is fucking maddening. I wonder if we even still have the rations to hold ourselves together."

"You must have patience captain."

"I'm already a patient man; I'm just not _that_ patient. Not like you."

"You don't give yourself enough respect _captain_ , when we get back to the council, I'll buy you a drink."

"I'm down for that…"

"Hmmm, these bastards must be having quite a bit of fun avoiding us." The commander said sarcastically, ' _Or… maybe it is just that._ '

"I hope they get a heart attack each time they find out we're getting close."

"I wonder if we're getting close to them at all…" the commander mused, smiling weakly.

* * *

"Lord Ba'al… what kind of man is he?" Sasuke inquired, finally pushing away from the red head to take a seat at one of her couches.

Ryou placed a hand on her hip, leaning against a wall in front of him, "Man? He's far from anything I'd call a man."

"So he's a cunt?"

The redhead burst into a fit of laughter, "No! Geez." Ryou took her time composing herself, still smiling a cheap little smile, "He's a calculating… sadistic… puppeteering fuck. It doesn't help that he's seriously hot too."

"You didn't have to mention that last bit…" Sasuke said with an unamused smile.

"A cycle of gluttony…" Ryou whispered under her own breath, forgetting about the Avengers presence, "He's no man at all…"

* * *

* **THWAK** *

Most heads turned towards the front formation, a few distant screams resounded from the location of interest. A chattering noise erupted from his ranks, endlessly rumbling in the commander's ears.

"What was that?" the captain said, abruptly standing straight.

There was a rush of movements; the soldiers all began to arm themselves in a hurry. The captain watched as the commander mounted his own personal horse.

* * *

"He reminds me of us; back when we started to work for the Akatsuki… one seriously sadistic fuck. Focused only on one goal, willing to sacrifice anything for that one goal. He's like a…"

* * *

The commander found himself staring over the body of a rune knight, mangled in a tangle of tree branches, the corpse of a legless horse strewn on the ground around him. It was silent, as his troops watched their commander edge his way closer, each step padding across the muddy ground.

It was a disgusting stench, plagued only by the blighted ground, continuously dyed by the dry blood pouring from the Knights body.

"Lost the trail…," he whispered.

"Managed to find the forest," it whispered again.

The commander lifted the knight's helmet, peeling skin along with the leather of the helm. He could feel the vomit reach his throat; he turned away, the foul stench amplified tenfold.

"Commander…"

The Commander stopped dead in his tracks, the voice of the knight behind him still speaking.

"I found you…"

The Commander slowly turned back to find the lifeless face of a puppet staring back at him, with flesh and bone hanging in tendrils from its metallic skeleton.

"Don't worry about the other messengers… they'll let the council know where you are, at least, what's left of you that is…"

The chattering began again, getting louder and louder. It's metallic screech, its inhuman scream. The sound of gears grinding. Before it sounded human, before it used to be his troops. The troops that never tired. The troops that never failed to obey an order. The troops who didn't utter a single word. Puppets.

He could hear it, the sound of slitting throats, gargling blood. Screams of alarm, the muffled tearing of flesh and bone. In the thousands, soldiers he'd known, soldiers that he had to take responsibility for. Men of families. Men who were scared. Men he'd failed.

He felt a cold wooden hand grip his head, forcefully turning it around, "You will watch." The puppet screeched.

Searing flesh, piled corpses, a strange shade of green. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Endless nonstop death.

"Kill the things in our way."

"Everything around us."

"Even ourselves."

"If I must."

"Can you kill?"

"I will kill."

"What's most important to you now?"

"You know, don't you?"

"I have always known, haven't I?"

The commander opened his eyes, to the smiling face of his captain. His vision blurred, he blinked a couple more times, regretting his decision even more. To finally see a head without a body, the jagged shards of bone protruding from what used to be the middle of his neck. Blood leaking from the bottom of his broken spine.

"No…"

He found himself tearless, with innumerous pools of blood surrounding him. He could only find himself staring at the headless body of his captain. A whole life ahead of him. His recent promotion to captain. How he flaunted that position to all his friends.

' _I just wanted to make my people proud._ '

A dark figure loomed over him, blood red hair filling his vision.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself. You weren't prepared for this, your pitiful council. None of you were ready for this." Ba'al spoke, his troops looting the council's corpses.

"Give him back to me…"

The demon lord looked pitifully at him. With a smirk, he grabbed the head, looking between the head of the son and his father. With the dab of his finger, he tasted the blood of the captain.

"Oh my… a blood relative of yours? Ah, yes… your son I would presume. Well would you look at that, I've found a new bowl for me to eat out of." Ba'al said, tossing the head from one hand to another.

"…"

"Looks like I've hit the spot."

"Fuck you… fucking crawl back to the hole you came from."

"That's what I'm trying to do… I'm trying to get back home." Ba'al mused, "And to do that, I need a certain eye. Oh, and I will not pull back. No, no, I will press forward. Like a giant centipede."

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, but another bout of exams is going to plague my ass. Moreover, my year twelve exams are next year, so I've spent my bloody time preparing.

So until next chapter, cya.


End file.
